


Zuko is the one hunted this time

by sekhmetpaws



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Sokka (Avatar), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Evil Azula is great, I have no time to give his hair a whole character arc!, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Pregnancy, Omega Verse, Omega Zuko (Avatar), Protective Azula (Avatar), Slow Burn, Smut, Tags May Change, Top Sokka (Avatar), is even better!, ponytail Zuko never happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 67,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekhmetpaws/pseuds/sekhmetpaws
Summary: After another assassination attempt, the Firelord realized his legacy may not be as solid as he previously thought. His failure of a son, Zuko, may be the answer for his concerns and a way to keep the royal family secure. However, he forgot two things: One, Zuko is banned. And two, he didn't specifically prohibit Watertribe savages to participate on his hunt to bring him back.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 447
Kudos: 1238





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I come to the Atla fandom party twenty years late and bring ABO zukka cake!

When his firstborn, Zuko, manifested as an omega, Ozai was so frustrated and ashamed that he decided to teach the boy a lesson. At the time, it seemed a logic solution: if he made Zuko undesirable to other alpha's eyes, it would be less likely that he would fall in love and open his legs to the first good-looking peasant that crossed his way, preventing him from dragging, even more, the Fire Nation's honour in the mud. If he was lucky, Zuko could even turn up a useful device for his war, despite his lower status. Maybe he could marry him off to one of his better generals and strengthen alliances. However, for now, he had more urgent concerns: after another assassination attempt, from inside the palace, the Firelord realized his legacy may not be as secure as he previously thought.

The prior Firelord? Murdered. His wife? Banned (both correlatedly by his order, but that's not the point here). His brother? A disgrace AND a threat. His youngest, Azula, a proud and powerful alpha, as she should be, but not of age to take a mate and guarantee him heirs. 

An idea is born in the back of his mind. Spirits! Maybe Zuko is not a failure and a waste of his time after all. He could keep the boy in the palace, pumped with as many pups as he could, and he would be hidden from view, out of his way and the family's heritage would be secure. Agni, the little bitch would even be grateful by his mercifulness. 

But then the smile left his face when he remembered one fundamental thing and the for the other, it was too late when he finally acknowledged it. First, he had banned Zuko. He was out there with his useless brother, Iroh, that certainly was teaching even more useless (and probably improper for an omega) things, in a futile mission. He would, without a doubt (and he cursed himself again for letting Iroh take the boy under his wing because otherwise, he would crawl back gratefully), fled after taking notice of his new orders.

So, to avoid new worries, and certain that, this way, the whole process would be faster and flawless, he proposed dispute: His son had come of age and all the most skilled warriors had the permission to prove themselves worthy of becoming his mate, by capturing the prince and bringing him back to the Fire Nation. It was an unmissable opportunity to join the Royal family and guarantee power under the new ruling of the world once they won the war. And of course, as being an omega was enough of a shame, Zuko was a perfect trained swordsman and firebender, so it would be necessary a great amount of skill to take him and Iroh down, consequently, excluding low-rank soldiers, gold diggers, social climbers and any weak blood from the contest. How ironic, the hunter becomes the prey. He was betting on Zhao.

It was too late when he noticed the flaw on his declaration. It was obvious that the order has been directed to Fire Nation soldiers. He was the Firelord, not the Earth King or some Watertribe Chief. But of course, he had forgotten it was always possible to be someone too dumb, or too smart, to misinterpret self-explained orders.

He was not expecting a small, barely old enough to mate, Watertribe savage to win his dispute. He wasn't expecting the Watertribe savage to have the nerve to bring an ALREADY MARKED (again, against his direct orders. The audacity!) Zuko by his waist. And most important, he was not expecting the Watertribe savage to refuse to give him back!


	2. Black Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you to know that ponytail Zuko never happened on this fic. I have no time to give his hair a whole character arc!

It could be worse, Zuko thought, hiding behind a metal pillar as flame tower liked the space he had been two seconds ago. It could be a lot better too, to be fair. Things had gone gradually downwards since his father had announced a prize for his head some months ago.

At first, half of his crew had stepped aside, some thinking becoming his mate wasn't worth the effort of fighting him, uncle and each other, the rest afraid of displeasing the Firelord. Now, navigating understaffed and under the radar was even more difficult than his first plan, capturing some spiritual cryptid that hasn't been spotted for a hundred years, and made him two times more hopeless. 

Sometimes he thought it was better to give up. He could go back to the Fire Nation and regain his honour, or at least have his banishment removed. Father would be pleased. He could be useful for his war. He would be doing what he was meant to be doing this whole time... But next, he was fighting Zhao and his crew and the mere sound of his laugh made him wake up.

He was not going back.

"What is the matter, Prince Zuko? Tired already?" The voice came from his blind spot. He gritted his teeth, rolling to his side to avoid another blaze. The mist was making it hard for him to see already. He couldn't let Zhao take advantage of his weakness. When it has gotten so cold? "I must admit. You fight well, for an omega."

Zhao's hand pinned him against the ship's wall. If he paid attention, he would be able to hear the crackling of the fire. The clang of swords. His uncle should be fighting somewhere under this snowstorm. But now the only thing he could feel was the disgusting sound of Zhao's breath against his neck. "We could have strong pups together. The Firelord would be proud. Why are you making it so difficult?"

Zuko snorted, producing a small flame and setting the general's designed beard on fire. The man's short moment of panic was enough for the Prince to push him some good steps back.

In the distance, he heard Iroh's voice, but the storm made it impossible for him to discern his words. Where did this storm come from? He took a quick peek above the ship's side. His uncle was fighting, and wining, apparently, against four of Zhao's men, but the rest of his crew wasn't making that good. They were outnumbered. They weren't making it.

"Ungrateful whore." Zhao's hand captured his chin in his moment of distraction. "You know... Your father promised whoever brings you back is allowed to make you their mate, but he hasn't specified it can't be provided BEFORE I drag you back. Is that what you want? If a pin you to the floor and breed you in front of the crew will you stop bitching around and start behaving like a proper omega? I'm sure your father will..."

But before he could finish, before he could spit on Zhao's face, before Iroh could climb the rest of the stairs to this deck and his words could make their way through the biting wind, the ship jerked when it hit sudden land, sending him and Zhao above the board and making both of them overbalance. 

Zuko only had some milliseconds to acknowledge the frozen outlands, the repulsive grin on Zhao's face reaching for him again, the whisper of his uncle's voice telling him to run. And the second ship collided with his, sending the general unbalancing again. And Zuko jumped overboard, instantly starting to run in the snow-covered unknown land as his life depended (and it did) on it, hoping the roar of the storm would be enough to hide his smell.

He was not going back.

...

Sokka knew he shouldn't be out there. Gran Gran warned him there would be a strong storm and they should stay inside. But he had left early and he was so close to the village already, he wouldn't have any problem making it on time. Sure, Katara would be angry, but the seal jerky would make her less angry and make this hunt worth it. He could already see the faint lights in the distance and...

He stopped on his tracks, sniffing the air. There was a faint smell of omega in distress. Katara. No. It was not Katara. Its something new to him, but definitely an omega. He doesn't look back to the warmth of the lights in the village. Or the seal, previously hanging from his shoulder and now forgotten on the snow.

He runs back, to the storm.

...

"Sokka! You are unbelievable! Gran Gran had been dead of worry all day while you went into one more of your pointless hunts as if you got something to prove and... Watch did you got anyway?"

The alpha grunted, walking inside their tent while Katara quickly closed it to avoid the wind.

"Sokka, this is a person?! Tui and La, where did you find them?"

"Go grab more furs."

Katara looked worriedly at the sigh of her brother lowering an unconscious stranger on his bed. She had a lot more questions, but the man, she could see now that he was a man, was clearly freezing. The low warning growl that left the alpha's throat shook her off her shock.

"Go. Grab. More. Furs."

And Katara went.

...

"We should call Gran Gran."

Katara had said nothing when her brother laid beside the unknown stranger, pressing him against his chest. She wouldn't say anything against the alpha's protective mode anyway. "It's just a natural" reaction, she had told herself. Sokka's scent would make him calm down and his body heat would keep him warm. The man had visibly stopped shivering she could tell but had no sign of waking up soon. 

The little she could see from the man's face was covered with a huge, and vaguely hand-shaped, burn scar, and the sight made her shiver more than the storm. She said nothing again when Sokka ran his glove-covered fingers across the stranger's cheek. 

But now the storm had stopped.

"I will call her when he wakes up. All the tribe invading our tent just to take a look won't make him any better."

"Sokka..."

"Ugh...Fine. But I'm just going because Gran Gran will find it weird if I don't show up for breakfast."

He manoeuvred to get up. The man whined in his sleep when he separated their bodies and his alpha roared in his chest.

"I will look after him". Katara said, sitting on the spot he previously occupied. He shook his head and left the tend.

Sokka saw Gran Gran chatting with one of their neighbours some tends away, he sighed, hoping to find her alone and make it easier. A little snow was still falling from the clouds. He looked up to pretend he was admiring it, the thing that happened every day, to gain more time.

But his eyes widened in horror as the first black snowflakes started to fall. They were back.

...

Fuck. His boomerang was in their tent. Katara was in their tent. The unknow omega was in their tent. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He couldn't defend them. He couldn't defend them alone.

"Katara!"

The foreign omega jumped at his scream, shrinking. He wanted to calm him down and tell him he was okay and they were not going to hurt him. He wanted to look at his face, those eyes that glowed like liquid gold now open, his hair fallen in dark locks around his face, caress his soft skin. But he had to break eye contact and look for his sister, on the opposite side of the tent, arms crossed defensively. 

"The Fire Nation is back."

He saw Katara's mouth open, not in fear, but in anger, as she turned to shout something at the omega's direction, but never made it. He was already fighting the furs, trying to get up.

"I have to get out of here."

Sokka barely understood what he said, his words were like honey. He comes back to himself when the omega tried to pass him.

"Wow, wow, wow! Wait!" he raised his hands in front of his body.

The omega apparently interpreted it as a thread, changing to a defensive posture (as Sokka must admit it was perfect. Nothing he would expect from an omega). Fire flickered from his hands, weakly, probably because he was too tired, but refused to give up without a fight. 

"I'm not going back." He hissed.

Sokka growled at him at instinct, making him disbalance on his nervousness. He needed to bring him down before he set the tent on fire.

"We are not going to hurt you."

Katara was behind him in an expression that clearly said: "We aren't?". The omega didn't buy it either. But the sound of the fire ships' horns and ice breaking as they approach was too loud and too close for him to promise anything else. The omega looked so terrified that Sokka had already made a decision.

They had taken Mom. They had taken Dad. They aren't taking anyone today. He grabbed the omega by the back of his hair and secured him down. 

"Stay here. Make no noise. I'm going to keep you safe."

He grabbed his boomerang and ran from the tent, Katara on his track.

...

The whole village was already circling the ship, from where a man with high-rank Fire Nation military garments was landing. Behind him, an old man looked furious, he was not tied, but there were two heavily armed soldiers flanking him, clearly against his will. 

"...You have something that belongs to me. No mercy will come to any of you trying to hide him from me." The man was already saying.

He stepped besides Gran Gran. "And what would that be?"

"My mate."

Gran Gran bowed her head. "Well, I think it's impossible for us to try to hide one's mate, as you would easily be able to scent him in our small village."

The man gritted his teeth. "He is not marked. Yet. He ran away last night."

"You let an omega ran around in the middle of a snowstorm? I don't think he would make it far."

The man snarled at him, approaching.

"Forgive my grandson's blunt words." Gran Gran intervened. "But he is telling the truth. You don't allow no one to be out during the storms."

The man's displeasement turned to her. The old man came to stop him. Just a glance of him was enough to hold back his guards, as defying them to stop him.

"Zhao, compose yourself. There is no reason for you to be rude to this woman."

"Of course! They don't know him, he could infiltrate and they wouldn't even notice...!"

"He could be back at the ship already..." Some other soldier said, gaining a grunt from the general.

"Excuse me, him...?"

The old man approached Gran Gran. Sokka's hand hovered his machete. "My nephew, Prince Zuko. His Father, the Firelord, believes it's time for him to mate, but he is having...trouble accepting the idea."

"Really? I wonder why..." Gran Gran elbowed him in the ribs and the old man gave an inaudible chuckle. 

He approached slightly, enough to be able to scent him and gave Sokka a puzzled look.

"Well, I will wait in the ship. I'm old. And I'm tired."

"Your laziness never stop to amuse and shame us, Iroh."

"He is not here, Zhao." The old man, Iroh, didn't turn around.

"We could arrange search groups, but you must know it's still really not likely..."

"Shut up!" Sokka felt his blood boil at the man screaming with his grandma. "I can smell omega scent here, where is he?!"

The general brandished his sword against Sokka's throat and Katara gasped. "It's just my sister. We have enough problems with the Fire Nation already. What do we have to do with some royal bitch?"

He lowered Zhao's blade with his boomerang, not breaking eye contact with the man. Katara was pressing his arm. "Sokka!"

"If you are too sensible to hear it you should stay at our tent where is your place Katara."

Zhao grinned to his response, thinking it appropriate. He just hopped the scent on his furs would be enough to mask the omega's, that this act would buy him enough time to think of a plan. 

"He could be trying to trick us and win the challenge..." Another soldier said.

Zhao narrowed your eyes his eyes, but, seeing the confused look on his face, he laughed. "As if the Firelord would accept some Watertribe savage as his right man..."

Sokka's response was stuck in his throat when one of the ships broke the ice with a loud screech in his motion to fled. The other one rocket to its side dangerously.

Zhao roared. "Iroh! Fuck, he must have gotten in while I was losing my time with you." He spat. "Why wasn't the two of you guarding him?! What are you waiting for? Go back! Now!"

And the men ran back inside, losing a precious time trying to start it at the frozen climate. The runaway ship gaining more and more lead distance.

When it finally makes its way out of the ice, Gran Gran turned to him.

"Where is him, Sokka?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it's a true chapter! I usually get the time to write once a week, two weeks if I am too busy. What do you think until now?


	3. Just Zuko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear flameos and hotmans!  
> This is getting a lot of views super fast and I'm excited.  
> I know I should be uploading more right now because I'll be sad with myself for not managing to uptade this fast constantly, but we need to enjoy the writing rush when it comes, right?   
> I guess this chapter comes up a little obvious, but the characters need to keep up with the situation so, yeah.

"They are gone." Kanna stopped, hands on her hips, studying the boy sitting on her grandson's bed. He eyed her, suspicious, not believing there was a good reason for the Fire army to just give up. "Your uncle lured them away. They think you fled with one of the ships when they weren't looking."

The omega's eyes widened and then hardened. He shook his head. "Thank you for helping me." He said, getting up and making a bow.

Sokka stepped on his way again. "Wait, where do you think you are going?"

The omega just shook his head. "I have to keep moving."

Sokka stood between him and the tent entrance. "Can't you hear? Your uncle tricked them out of their way. For you. You can't just go."

"Uncle is...dead. Once they caught him, and they will, and I'm not on the ship, he is dead. They will come back and you will also be dead if I stay."

Kanna put her hand on his shoulder, causing the boy to flinch. Katara gritted her teeth. "There is nowhere to go. There are no ships or a way to make it on foot. You are tired. You are hungry. Stay for a while, until we can think of something. Katara..."

"No."

"Katara. Go grab something for him to eat. You will be safe here. No one will hurt you."

Katara stormed out of the tent. Sokka followed.

"Katara!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Stop making a fuss."

"Can't you see the danger you have put us on, Sokka?"

"They were going to hurt him!"

"He is from Fire Nation!"

"Katara..."

"They killed mom!"

"And he has nothing to do if it. He is alone! And scared!"

"So was I! He has to go!"

"He needs help!"

"It's none of our business! He..."

"Being mean won't bring her back."

Katara gasped, tears rolling down her cheeks. She ran between another set of tents and Sokka lost sight of her. He wasn't going to look for her now.

...

The omega wrinkled his nose at the sight of the steaming southern-style stew, but he said nothing, starting to eat. Gran Gran had left to talk to the rest of the elders, living him alone with Sokka, who watched him from above. Apart from her extreme reaction, Katara was right. This Fire Nation kid was nothing but trouble. He needed to watch him closely.

"If we are going to help you, you will need to be completely honest. Try something and I won't hesitate..." The omega raised his eyebrow at the thread but nodded. "You are the Fire Nation Prince, then?"

"Not exactly, I'm afraid. I'm banished. So, just Zuko is fine."

"Well, Just Zuko, I'm Sokka." The alpha extended his hand. "Care to tell me why the rest of the fire assholes are after you?"

"I would like to hear as well." Katara pushed away the fabric covering the entrance and sat next to Sokka, crossing her arms. Her nose was a bit red and her eyes were swollen, but she apparently realized that there was not much she could do for now.

The omega sighed, putting away his empty bowl. "My... father, wasn't very... pleased when I presented as an omega, as I'm his firstborn. He just couldn't deal with it. He thinks it's a shame for the family so, he just came up with something to send me away, said I could prove myself worthy if I managed to capture the Avatar..."

"You are lying. The Avatar disappeared a hundred years ago".

"I'm...aware." He averted Katara's gaze. "For the first couple of years, I tried to pretend it was not some futile exercise to keep me out of his way. If somehow I could do it and regain my honor, maybe he could see that..." Suko shook his head. "Anyway. He changed his mind. I don't know if he lost patience or something happened from inside, I..."

Sokka put a hand on his knee and he went silent. Breath. 

"A couple of months ago, he proposed a challenge for my hand. Any warrior to manage to capture me and bring me back to the Fire Nation has the right to claim me and guarantee a place on the succession line." Zuko bit his lip, trying to stop himself from overheating. "I'm not saying that this is absurd. Even if I was not an omega, I'm aware that I most likely would be set in an arranged marriage and that having heirs is my duty to the throne. If the Firelord had called me back, I wouldn't be the happiest with the circumstances, but I wouldn't question..."

By the corner of his eye, Sokka saw Katara's gaze soften.

"But like this, like this, is like I'm some animal, some stupid prize to compete for. It's like I'm not even a person. He doesn't want me back, he just wants something from me and..."

"We understand." Sokka touched his face with his glove-coved fingers. Zuko blushed. "Thank you for telling us."  
…

"This is horrible! Even for the Fire Nation. His own kid..." Katara was pacing around Gran Gran's tent.

Sokka sat his head on the structural balance post, trying to rationalize the situation. If he let his toughs run free, it always came back to that General's words, the look on his eyes, and his blood started to boil.

"Maybe it's not all bad."

"Sokka! How can you say that?"

"No! I don't mean... Ugh. I'm just saying we have something that the Fire Nation wants. The Firelord is clearly an asshole and if he needs Zuko back now, it must be important to him, for the war."

"Are you suggesting we should blackmail the Firelord?"

"No. I'm not putting Zuko in danger, I promised we are protecting him. I'm saying that the Firelord thinks there is a weakness, and if we find a way to explore it, maybe... Maybe if we can contact dad and... Ouch!"

Gran Gran had just hit his head with a spoon. "Or you two kids could stop planning conspiracies and start thinking of more immediate matters. Where is the boy sleeping tonight?"

"You know Katara won't accept him on her nest Gran Gran."

"Well, she can sleep here, and you take her bed and leave him yours."

"I'm not letting Sokka sleep alone with a Fire Nation soldier! He can't sleep here either, or with anyone else." Katara pointed. 

"He did just fine with me yesterday. I don't think he will mind."

"It's not appropriate for an alpha to lay with an unmarked omega, Sokka".

"It's not like I'm going to attack him, Gran Gran!"

"It's most likely for him to attack you." Katara pouted and Sokka rolled his eyes.

The older woman looked at her grandchildren in amusement, hiding a smile. "If he is staying, he also needs to learn how to help around. You both know we are lacking working hands. Why don't you take him to look around tomorrow? See what he can do?"  
...

That night, Sokka laid by the Prince's side again. Zuko said nothing. Something inside him kept telling him to encircle the omega's waist and take him closer to his chest again. But now that he was still awake and the alpha instinct to protect wasn't overwhelming, Sokka thought it would be weird. 

Even so, the weight by his side, the warmth he emanated (was it an omega thing or just a firebender thing?) attracted him back. He closed his hands into fists to keep them for himself. Zuko's scent was intoxicating. Katara didn't smell like that. Maybe it's because she was his sister and her scent should be repulsive for him. Maybe he would just feel this way, like he was going crazy, every time he was close to an omega. Who knows. There is no unmatted omega his age in the village for him to know better. It couldn't be just Zuko. He turned his face away from him trying to stop and stop such thoughts. 

But of course, the "controlling his alpha" thing just works when he is super conscient and of course, he wakes up tangled with the Fire Nation prince. He opened his eye just to found liquid gold staring back at him. Zuko blushed.

"Uh, sorry... Did I wake you? I didn't mean to. It's a firebender thing, we raise with the sun."

Sokka rolled back faster than he intended to because something else raised it the sun and he hoped that if he acted fast enough, Zuko wouldn't notice.

"Uh... I guess I'll just go do my morning ritual if you don't mind." Zuko scratched his head.

Sokka supported his head with one arm, trying to look chill laying on the floor. "Sure. I think I am going fishing later. Will you join?" 

Zuko agreed with a shake of his head. When he left the tent, Sokka sighed, stopping to try hiding the tent on his pants. 

"Subtle." A voice came from Katara's bed.

"Shut up."

...

"So, you have to stay very silent, or you will scare the fish."

Katara chuckled. The three of them were pilled on one small canoe, the girl more because she wanted to make sure her brother would be safe. 

"Wait...Wait... I can already smell it roasting above the fire..." 

A small fish swan near Katara, she took off one of her gloves trying to encapsulate it on a small bubble. It failed, but it was enough to make Zuko focus his eyes on her.

"You are a waterbender."

"Obviously."

"Take off the other glove too. It should help."

"As if you would know."

Zuko averted her eyes. "Just trying to help. Looks like you are lacking control."

"it's not like there is someone to teach me better. Thank you to the Fire Nation, I'm the only waterbender in all the South Pole."

The Fire Prince blushed, ashamed. "Sorry to hear about that. I didn't know. I can't teach to master it, but I could help you to focus better. It requires a lot of control to firebend, otherwise, you lose control very fast. " He paired his hands, making a small fire circle appear. Katara's posture softened a little out of curiosity. 

"Hey, can you keep doing that? Closer to the water? Look!" A little fish was circling the reflection of the flame, curious. One more joined it. And another. And another. "Yes! Katara, get the net, we are getting lunch for the whole village today!"

Katara helped her brother to set the net before stopping to admire it a little. "It's nice when you stop to look at it. The ice gives it a bluish tone."

"Blue? It's not supposed to be blue. What..."

The fire extinguished on Zuko's hands and the canoe rocked dangerously to the side when something hit it from below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's going to be a little slow-burnish for a while, but also my idea for slow burn is like, I get annoyed when they don't kiss for more than six or seven chapters, so don't worry. I've got more or less six chapters kinda planned for now (which is great, yesterday I had none) and I will need to come up with some "fillers" because Appa just can't fly as fast as I need him to fly. Besides that, I don't have a lot defined so, feel free to say whatever you want to say or give ideas or complain, it's fine.


	4. The Avatar and Zuko's Angst Issues Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst Queen Zuko gets anguish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half of the chapter got cut out for some reason when I posted it earlier (????) This is the correct version but I'm afraid some of you read the wrong one.

A gargantuan iceberg emerged from the water. The teenagers had to brace on the little canoe while it rocked crazily side to side, threatening to capsize on the freezing ocean.

"What is that?" Katara was the first to get on her feet.

"Is this a person?" Zukko supported his weight on Sokka's shoulder, unsure about the balance of the canoe. 

"Katara, wait!" Sokka screamed, but his sister was already jumping across the smaller ice pieces floating around then, approaching the thing with his machete in hand. 

He tried to follow, but she was already delivering the second blow. It cracked with an unsettling sound and started to emit a tower of light. Zuko was frozen in his place beside him, his mouth hanging open. Sokka circled his shoulders in an instinctive attempt of protecting when it all came down with a thunderous noise.

"A kid?" 

"Is it alive? Don't get closer Katara!"

"Do you...penguinslide...me?"

"What?" Maybe Sokka heard it wrong. "Who are you!?"

The weird iceberg kid started looking around.

"I'm An...Ah..A..." And he sneezed. And went flying? "I'm Aang." He rubbed his nose.

"You just sneezed and flew ten feet in the air!"

"Really? It felt higher than that."

"You are an airbender!"

"Sure am. So, penguinslide? You guys live around here?"

"Katara, don't answer that! Zuko... Zuko?"

Zuko had disappeared from his arms and was running in the kid's direction, a fireball starting to form in his hands. He missed for so little that, if the kid had hair, it would be on fire now.

"You could just say 'no'." Aang said, but not yet very inclined to move from his way.

Sokka had to jump forward and pin the firebender on the snow.

"Zuko, what the fuck!" In the back of his mind, he could hear Katara say something like "I told you he is dangerous", but Sokka was too occupied trying to immobilize his hands and make sure to keep his face out of the way of any possible flame.

"Let me go! I need to capture him!" He tried to kick the alpha out of him but didn't make it. Instead, Sokka grabbed both of his wrists with one hand and pressed his face on the floor with the other. The growl that came out of the alpha's throat make him stop moving. He closed his eyes. "He is theAvatar."

"The Avatar disappeared a hundred years ago. Aang is not...Aang?"

"Huh...? Appa! You are okay!" A giant fluffy vision slid its way down the ice and started to lick the boy's face affectionately. 

"What is this thing? Forget it, we need to get back to the village. Oh, great, the canoe floated away. We are islanded." He scoffed.

"If you need a right, Appa can fly us out of here."

"Sure, as if we are getting on this thing."

"Sokka!"

"He just got out of a fucking iceberg Katara! He can be dangerous."

"Oh, now you have a policy against dangerous people?" The firebender wasn't helping him by trying to roll around below him instead of making an effort to look not dangerous. "Zuko attacked him first. He is literally just a kid".

...

"What was that?!"

Zuko had said nothing when the alpha had followed Katara and dragged him to the saddle-like thing on the beast, a flying bison, apparently and they averted each other's eyes for the rest of the way to the village. Sokka left the explanation for his sister when they reached the wall and followed with Zuko to their tent.

"I panicked! I didn't mean to hurt him, I just..."

"You can't go exploding on people like that! It's hard enough with everyone questioning my decisions already since dad left! No one trusts you and you are not giving any reason for them to start! I..." He noticed he was raising the tone of his voice and how the prince flinched, his hands half raised as in a mildly defensive mode as if he thought Sokka was going to hit him... "I just want to help you."

"I... If I capture him and bring him back to the Fire Nation, I will regain my honor. Father will see..."

"Zuko. Be honest with me and with yourself. If this kid is the avatar, and you bring him with you to the Firelord, what will happen? It will stop him from marrying you off against your will?"

"I..." He lowered his head. "I want to be left alone for a while."

Zokka sighed but got up. There is no way this pup is the Avatar anyway.  
…

"Aang is the Avatar."

"The kid playing in the snow with all of the village puppies is the magical world savior that disappeared a hundred years ago." Sokka watched with the corner of his eye as the kids formed a line behind Aang, following him around, chuckling and imitating penguins.

"He said he can take me to the Northern Watertribe and find me a waterbending master for both of us! Sokka, don't you see?" It was hard to see when Aang, the supposedly all-mighty Avatar, had just fallen face-first in the snow. "It's for that you were working for all this time, that dad's left for. This changes everything. We need to stop the Fire Nation!"

"We need to protect the Tribe."

"Having the Avatar and your wanted Fire Nation Prince boyfriend around is not protecting the Tribe."

"Zuko is not my boyfriend!"

"It's better for us to leave and you know it!"

"Katara, I can't abandon..."

The light presence of their grandmother's hand weight on his shoulder. "Sokka, stop screaming at your sister. You both should prepare your things and rest. You have a long journey ahead."

"Gran Gran..."

The elderly woman smiles softly. "You don't need to stop yourself for the sake of the Tribe, Sokka. You and your sister found the Avatar, your destinies are bound to his. Help him. We will be fine because now we got back a weapon we had lost a long time ago."

She hugged both of her grandchildren.

"Hope."

…

“Aang is the Avatar.”

"I told you so." 

Zuko didn't turn to see him. He had undone his topknot and was now combing his dark hair with his fingers. Sokka watched, fascinated, for a while, until the omega raised his eyes to look at him.

"We are moving to the North Pole. Tomorrow morning."

"Okay."

"Katara wants to find herself and Aang a waterbending teacher."

Zuko's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"The Avatar needs to master all the elements to bring peace to the world, to stop the F..."

"To stop the Fire Nation or to stop the war?"

"It's the same thing."

"No, it's not and you know it." Zuko's hands closed into fists at his lap.

"Don't want to stop the war?

"Of course I..."

"Or you just want to win?" Sokka snarled. He felt his canines threat to pierce his lower lip.

"I can't believe you."

"I..."

"After everything they've done, that your father did, even to you..."

"Shut up! I can't betray my country!" The omega hissed.

"I'm already betraying my people just by letting you stay!" Sokka growled back.

He immediately regretted that, seeing how the omega curled on himself. It just a moment, though. Before he could think about anything to say, Zuko's cold facet was back.

"Fine. I will go with you. You can just drop me somewhere. I won't be endangering your tribe and won't try to stop your magical Avatar trip either."

"I can't just drop you somewhere Zuko! The entire Fire Nation is hunting you, you won't make it alone!"

"That's not your problem, though. Is it? It's great for you, even. You buy more time to defeat the Fire Nation."

"Zuko..."

...

They didn't wake up tangled that morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small chapter, but it's necessary for context. The Gaang will get along quickly, tho


	5. The Southern Air Temple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the end notes please!

Sokka didn't manage to destress since they left the South Pole. He knew his scent must be sharp and making the other omegas uncomfortable. Aang was not as affected as a beta, but even his light-hearted energy could appease the sour mood. 

There was bitterness on Zuko's scent as well. He didn't sit by his side on the flight on Appa's back, preferring to sit by Katara. The girl still hasn't come to him, but sensing the hostile atmosphere between both of the boys, she kept to herself.

Gran Gran had been kind enough to pack Zuko a bag, as the boy had nothing more than the clothes on his body, that he would have to change at some point to avoid dragging attention from the Fire Nation. However, Zuko had his own sleeping bag now and he makes a point to put it away from Sokka when they set to camp.

It was making Sokka's alpha more and more uncomfortable every day. Not because he wanted Zuko to sleep with him, of course, but because without the warmth by his side and the vicinity of his scent it's getting hard to keep track of the prince. He was apprehensive that they would wake up one morning and Zuko would have left without a word. He was pretty sure that the omega was just waiting for a more familiar territory to get moving.

Aang had also used the seal jerky as firewood the night before (which makes absolutely no sense since they are traveling with someone that can literally produce fire from their hands!) and now Sokka was angry AND hungry.

"Leave him alone. He is just a puppy." Zuko sat by his side for the first time in days.

"You literally tried to set him on fire less than a week ago." 

"I told you already! I panicked. And I have a reason. You are just hungry."

"Been hungry is a reason!" He pouted, but it was kinda refreshing to bicker with Zuko instead of his usual anguish silence. He poked the firebender at the ribs. "Is that an omega thing?"

"What?"

"You feel like protecting him because he is a pup?"

"Shut up!" He pushed Sokka a little, but strongly. A dangerous thing to do on a flying bison, really. "I need to talk to you. I tried to tell Katara but she won't listen. We are losing our time."

"Because other people's culture is a waste of time. Classical" Katara had her face down but was apparently listening.

"Sokka... There is nothing there. There hadn't been for a century. The Air Nation Army fell even before my grandfather..."

"Don't be silly, Zuko." Aang, who was sat near the bison's head apparently could listen too and jump behind with a twirl in the air. "You can't reach an Air Temple without a flying bison and Fire Nation doesn't have those, right? And even if they did, you can't defeat the "Air Nation Army" because the air nomads have no military in the first place. It must be wrong. Don't worry." He gave a weird tap on the top of Zuko's head, making Katara laugh.

Zuko stood in silence for a while, until the rest of them come back to their previous boredom. He allowed Sokka to pass an arm around his shoulder.

"They are really gone, aren't they?" He murmured.

"Sokka, I don't know. I... I am educated, I remember the books telling about the invasion... No one has seemed an airbender in such a long time... But I don't understand. The books wouldn't lie, would they?"

Sokka didn't answer. 

…  
"There it is, the Southern Air Temple."

From the clouds, emerged the steepest mountain range Zuko has ever seen, even considering that the Fire Nation is a volcanic territory. The buildings were engraved in the rock with even higher towers, which made him really doubt the possibility of getting up here with an army, but the silence disturbed him deeply. 

"It's a trap." He crossed his arms, climbing the stairs sculpted around the mountain. 

Aang was racing ahead of them.

"So, that's where my friends and I would play airball, and over there is where the bison would sleep and... This place used to be full of monks and lemurs and bison. Now there is just a bun of weeds."

"So, this airball game, how do you play?" 

Katara laughed, watching her brother struggle to catch a floating ball, and failing miserably, again and again. Zuko sat near her but placed some space between both of them. 

"So, you both believe me."

"We know what the Fire Nation is capable of."

"Why give him hope? He has to deal with it."

"I am protecting him."

"You can't protect him forever."

...

"Come on, guys! We have the whole Temple to see!"

"I don't like it. It's too silent."

Sokka groaned covering his eyes. "I'm starting to think it's a trap too."

Katara shook his head. "It's just Zuko's scent getting everyone nervous. If Fire Nation was here we would be able to smell the smoke in the mist, like the black snow back at home."

Zuko stopped in his tracks, looking around.

"What?"

"Your sister is right."

"Huh... So, it's good, yeah?"

Zuko didn't answer, flexing his knees to send a fiery kick in the next wall. 

"Zuko!" Aang's tone was angry and desperate at Zuko damaging the temple, but the omega ignored him, approaching the wall.

The stone hadn't burned, but there was a dark mark left behind, even when he cleaned some of the black ash with the back of his hand. 

"There are no marking anywhere."

"And it's good, right?"

"Is it a trap?!"

"I... I think it was a trap." Zuko took a step behind and Sokka thought he was going to fall, placing a hand behind him. He didn't. He just looked very confused. "But I don't understand. There are no signs of fight anywhere..."

"So they got to run away and hide somewhere." 

"Katara..." The omega pressed her lips in a thin line and looked away. "Zuko is trying to say they didn't have the chance to fight."

"Aang, I'm so sorry. I didn't know, I..."

"Oh, now you didn't!"

"It makes no sense to me! There is no honor in..."

"Don't start with your honor blah blah blah again! The Fire Nation is a bunch of cowards and..."

"Katara, it's enough!"

"Don't try to defend him! They killed mom! They..."

"Katara." Aang has been silent for a long time, unbelieving. "It's not his fault." He looked really perturbed, but the close conflict disrupted him more.

Sokka was also trembling but in anger. At the Fire Nation, at what happened to the air monks, at his sister, at Zuko. Most of it wasn't rational and he knew it and it took him a lot of effort to lower a hand at Zuko's shoulder. "Zuko, you really believe that?"

There was a silent trail of tears running down his eyes and Sokka's expression softened. "It's the only thing I've ever know. I'd never imagined that..."

"It's my fault. I am the Avatar, if I hadn't run away, I could..."

"Aang, no! It's not your fault! It's...Argh!" Katara blinked away anger tears. It was not Zuko's fault either and she knew it. Instead, she pulled in a hug.

"I'm really sorry Aang." Zuko said, later, when they were all still holding it other in a hug.

"I know. Come on. There is someone I'm ready to meet."

...

Just when they reached Fire Nation's waters the ship was forced to reduce velocity due to the shallowness of the water.

"Iroh!" The General kicked the tea table to pieces. The old man was not shaken, continuing to sip his teacup. "Where is he?"

"Did you enjoy your trip, Zhao?"

"Don't you dare play games with me." He snarled. "Where. is. Zuko."

Iroh frowned his browns, concerned. "I thought he was with you. I told you I was going to wait on the ship while you picked him, and when your ship set sail I assumed you had done it already."

"You! You... You piece of shit." He roared and set a flagpole on fire. "You even dare to bring us back to Fire Nation territory. Do you know what the Firelord is going to do when I tell you about your treason? Do you think he would be merciful just because you are his brother? You will be executed Iroh." He grinned.

"Probably." He continued to sip his tea peacefully. "What are you telling him about your failure, though? How you lost an unarmed teenager in the middle of the tundra? How you left an unmarked omega in savage enemy lands? Will it seem worthy of the throne? Will he allow you to try again? It's in your hands."

The general snorted, pulling the old man up by his robes. "Search the ship! Any man loyal to you is a traitor to the Fire Nation and will be executed". He smiled maliciously.

Iroh closed his eyes, also smiling while they heard the clangs and fire explosion of Zhao's man searching the ship. "I'm sorry Zhao, but I gave them a vacation. They were so excited to see your engagement party they wanted to get ready already. They will get so disappointed."

Zhao raised his head. In the distance, it was possible to see two small emergency boats reaching the coast. He roared n frustration.

"You are helping me to find Prince Zuko, Iroh, or else..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't intend to remake all the chapters. I don't even think it would be fit since Zuko's bossy-military energy wouldn't allow the Gaang to "lose so much time in unnecessary stops". Some Avatar related episodes will be avoided since, as Aang didn't trigger his Avatar state, the world is not warned of his return (I need to put the boys together first, since hunting Zuko is the whole point here). I'm really excited to get to the North Pole, actually, but it's a whole trip ahead and I have a soft spot for some episodes like the Fortuneteller one because it has that "It's all bullshit. Unless???" energy. Is there any episode you guys personally love/would like to see/think Zuko's presence would make a nice addition? Please tell me.


	6. Zuko doesn't burn Suki's village (just some of her hair)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to do Kyoshi Island, make them meet Suki later, idk. But someone said "Zuko and Suki becoming bff" and it was my week point.

Zuko gave the flying lemur a little more of the berries in his pocket. "Momo", as Aang had decided to name him, had appeared to them in the weird air temple sanctuary full of statues. Sokka had been really disappointed because they hadn't let him it eat, but it had made Aang feel a little better, so, he let it be. For now.

The Airbender was currently trying to woo Katara spinning some marbles between his palms.

"Stop bugging her, airhead. You need to give omegas space when they are sewing."

"What does it have to do with sewing?"

"Simple. Omegas are better at fixing pants, alphas are better at getting food, fighting, stuff like that."

"I don't remember you helping me get any food, just whining that you are hungry." Zuko added. Sokka lost a precious time looking back at him, allowing Momo to steal the berries from his hands.

"Picking berries is not getting food Zuko. I'm saying hunting, alphas need meat, and protecting the tribe! While omegas cook and take care of the pups. It's the natural order of the world."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, you just don't know those things, your highness, because you are a spoiled royal omega." Sokka teased.

"I'm not...!"

"Well, all done with you pants, great hunter. And look what great job I did!"

"Wait! I was just kidding! Katara, I can't wear these!" He got up, putting his hands at his hips. His tunic fluttering gloriously with the wing, exposing his ass to the open air.

Zuko was glad Momo had decided to climb on his face.

"Katara, fix his damn pants, please. 

…

"We just made a pit stop yesterday. Shouldn't we get more flying done before we camp?"

"Hw is right. At this rate, we won't get to the North Pole until spring."

"But Appa is tired already, aren't you boy?"

Appa proceeded to make a not very convincing demonstration of a yawn.

"Hard to argue with a ten-ton magical monster."

"Look! That's why we are here: elephant koi! I'm gonna ride it. Katara, you've got to watch me!"

Sokka opened his mouth to complain, but the firebender put a hand on his shoulder. "Let him be. We can stay for a while."

"As you wish, your highness." He bowed his head. "Funny that until the other day you were the one grumbling we can't lose time."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "He is having a rough time. Let him ride the stupid fish."

"You know, you whine, but you been protective over him is such an omega thing."

"Shut up!"

"It's cute."

"Well, mister powerful alpha, shouldn't you be out there hunting our dinner or something?"

"I'm grabbing my spear. Where is Appa? Appa!"

"Sokka, I'm kidding."

"I'll show you. You'll see!"

…

"Let's go back to the beach. You have nothing to prove to me. And I think I heard Katara screaming, something must be wrong."

"Katara is always screaming about something. Hang on, I just saw a jackalope on these bushes and..."

"Watch out!" Zuko pushed him in the exact moment something gold passed spinning through the space his head previously occupied."

Zuko somersaulted behind, aiming a flame wave at something in the trees. Sokka closed his fists to help him, but he was shamefully grabbed by his armpits and tied and blindfolded and throw at the ground at a terrifying speed. He could still hear the cracking of the fire and the sound of a fight when he was dragged away. 

...

"Show yourselves, cowards!" Sokka demanded. It doesn't sound a lot intimidating from someone tied to a pole. "Who are you? Where are the men who ambushed us? Where is Zuko?"

"There are no men. We ambushed you. Now tell us what are you doing here!"

"Wait a second. There is no way a bunch of girls took us down."

"A bunch of girls, huh? The unagi's gonna eat well tonight."

"No! Don't hurt him! He didn't mean it. My brother is just stupid."

"It's my fault. I'm sorry we came here. I wanted to ride the elephant koi."

"They are lying! They are spies! The girls already got your Fire Nation soldier. Kyoshi stayed out of the war so far, and we intend to keep it that way."

"What did you do to Zuko?!"

"So, you admit it?! Throw them to the unagi!"

"No! We are not Fire Nation spies!"

The girl in the front that appeared to be the leader raised one her eyebrow. Her hair was still steaming, one side shorter than the other.

"Hmm.... Aang is the Avatar!"

"That is impossible! The Avatar disappeared a hundred years ago!"

"That's me!"

"Aang, do some airbending!"

…

"These people sure know how to treat an Avatar! Sokka, what is your problem? Come eat!"

"Not hungry."

"But you are always hungry."

"He is just upset because a bunch of girls kicked his butt yesterday.

"They snuck up on me!"

"Right. And then they kicked your butt. And they refuse to give his boyfriend back, of course."

"Sneak attacks don't count and Zuko is not my boyfriend! And you both should be more worried about him instead of being here eating pastries!"

"Zuko is fine Sokka. The Kyoshi warriors are cool. They just wanted to ask him some questions." Aang reassures him, filling his mouth with cake.

"And, sure, the village is happy to treat the Avatar like a king, but it's probably not very comforting to have a Fire Nation soldier running around. There are good chances Zuko wanted to withdraw by his choice."

Sokka sighed. There was no reason to discuss with Katara.

…

"Sorry, ladies. Didn't mean to interrupt your dance lesson. I was looking for somewhere to get a workout." Sokka scanned the place quickly. Honestly, he was looking for Zuko, but he didn't feel like asking around.

"Well, you are in the right place. Sorry about yesterday. I didn't know you were with the Avatar."

"It's alright. I mean, normally I'd hold a grudge, but I'll make an exception for you."

"I should hope so. A big, strong alpha like you, we wouldn't stand a chance."

"Yeah, but don't feel bad. After all, I'm the best warrior in my village."

"Maybe you'd be kind enough to give us a little demonstration?"

"Well, if that's what you want, I'd be happy to. Alright, you stand over there..."

Ten seconds later, Sokka was scattered on the floor, tied by his own belt. He made a convenient leave shortly after.

"Your boyfriend is an idiot Zuko."

Zuko emerged from between the Kyoshi Warriors, stepping by Suki's side.

"Indeed. But he had good intentions. Give him a chance. He will be back. And he is not my boyfriend!"

"Of course not. Can we go back from the start?"

"Okay. See if you can deflect...this!"

…

“Hey Suki.”

“Hoping for another dancing lesson?”

"No... Well... Let me explain..."

"Spit it out."

"I'm sorry if I insulted you earlier. I was wrong. I'd be honored if you would teach me."

"We normally don't teach outsiders, let alone alphas."

"Please make an exception. I won't let you down."

"All right, but you have to follow our traditions. All of them."

"Of course!"

...

"Do I really have to wear this?"

"It's a warrior uniform. You should be proud. The silk thread symbolizes the brave blood that flows through our veins. The gold insignia represents the honor of the warrior's heart."

"The red paint represents the blood bath Avatar Kyoshi brought to the world and the black airliner the fear of death on her enemies' hearts." Something grabbed Sokka by the shoulder and he jumped.

"Shut up Zuko!" Suki punched the boy in the shoulder.

"You have been here all day? Well, of course, you were. You heard the word "honor" and instantly jumped in a dress, didn't you? I was looking for you everywhere! I even thought they might be torturing you!"

"It was very torturing to see Suki kicking your ass earlier indeed."

"Oh, you were here already..." Sokka blushed. " I didn't see you."

He turned around to face the omega, who was wearing a full uniform and makeup. Red was indeed his color. The lipstick provided a new glow to Zuko's face and the eyeliner did a great job with his eyes, that looked, well...

"Do you want to learn or not?" Suki shook him out of his stupor, pushing Sokka to join the rest of the formation.

…

Sokka and Zuko were sitting by the window sharing some pastries. They had removed the makeup, but the alpha kinda wanted that Zuko had kept his because he didn't have the time to look at it properly.

"So, you and Suki are like, best friends now?"

"She is cool."

"I thought I didn't get to convince them you are not a Fire Nation soldier."

"Oh, you really didn't. I guess I should change my clothes and stop blasting fire at people. But they gave me a chance because I'm friends with the Avatar and they are totally obsessed with him. Actually, I thinking it's getting up Aang's head."

"Yeah, Katara is getting crazy about."

"Well, I talked with Suki about everything, she invited me to train. They were happy to have a firebender to train with for the first time, to be prepared in case of an attack. And since the brave, big, bad alpha thinks he is so powerful..."

"I told you I'm sorry already!"

Zuko laughed. It was a strange sound coming out of him. "Suki invited me to stay."

Sokka furrowed. "I... You can't. No. You..."

Zuko punched him in the arm. "Of course. Who is going to protect you from the mean warrior ladies without me?" He grinned.

"Hey! I could kick your jerkbender ass any day!" He showed his canine teeth growling playfully. 

"You wish, Watertribe." Zuko purred back. He blushed, noticing how close their faces were. "Besides, It's a small village. I don't want to put them in danger by staying. We should get moving."

…

"What are you plotting, Iroh? Don't you go thinking you can conspire against my back in my own ship."

"This good man was just telling me the news."

The man punched the table. "They found Prince Zuko?"

"The Avatar is on Kyoshi Island."

Zhao watched him for a second and then become to laugh. "Is that it? Some absurd gossip is your plan to fool me and get me out of my hunt? You are going to need to think of something better, old man. Did you hear him Fu? The Avatar! Ha!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because we all deserve some Kyoshi Warrior literally kicking the misogyny out of Sokka


	7. The great divide (just kidding, it's the fortuneteller one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s probably not everyone’s favorite, but I like this chapter. In the show it’s very Kataang-centric, but it also shows Sokka’s importance for the group and explores his quick thinking and smart problem resolution that Zuko doesn’t know yet. And, most importantly, Sokka trying to give dating advice to Aang and, this time, for himself.

"Lucky for you, we came along."

"Thanks, but everything was already under control. Aunt Wu predicted I'd have a safe journey."

"Aunt who?"

"No, Aunt Wu. She is the fortuneteller from my village. Awful nice knowing your future."

"Wow, it must be. That explains why you were so calm."

"But the fortuneteller was wrong. You didn't have a safe journey. You were almost killed!"

"But I wasn't. All right, have a good one. Oh, and Aunt Wu said if I met any travelers, to give them this."

"Maybe we should go see Aunt Wu and learn our fortunes. It could be fun."

"Oh, come on. Fortunetelling is nonsense. Isn't it Zuko?"

Zuko shrugged.

"An umbrella!"

"That proves it!"

"No, it doesn't. The sky is been grey all day. Zuko, tell her!"

"I can agree with you from under the umbrella. Come on."

"Don't encourage them! You can't tell me you want to go to that stupid village..."

"It can't be worse than to stay here and get attacked by another platypus bear. And Katara wants to see her."

"Well, thank you, Zuko." Katara looked over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out.

...

"Aunt Wu is expecting you."

"Really?"

"I bet my pants he tells that to everyone." Sokka murmured at Zuko's ear, who chuckled. 

Aunt Wu's assistant, Meng, directed them to their sits. Sokka was going to point that, if the fortuneteller was really expecting for them, there would be four cushions instead of three but then he and Zuko were sharing the same one and the girl had brought bean curd puffs and he said nothing.

"I can't believe we are here in the house of nonsense."

"Try to keep an open mind, Sokka."

...

"Welcome, young travelers. Now, who is next? Don't be shy."

"I guess that's me!" 

Katara went running to the mysterious lady, letting the boys behind. Aang was scratching his head awkwardly. 

"So... What do you they're talking about back there?"

"Boring stuff, I'm sure. Love, who she's gonna mate, how many pups she is gonna have."

"Yeah, dumb stuff like that. Well, I've gotta find the bathroom!"

Aang disappeared behind the folding screams.

"Dumb stuff, yeah?"

"Well, of course." Sokka noticed that even with the two newly vacant pads, Zuko didn't move away from the one they were sharing. "Are you going to ask Witch Wu how many pups are you having?" He purred.

"Shut up!" Zuko pushed him.

The alpha fell on the reminiscent pillows, laughing. He wondered if Zuko would mind if he just lay his head on his tighs. Momo stole all of the bean curd puffs while he was distracted. 

...

"Looks like someone had a pretty good bathroom break."

"Huh...Yeah, when I was in there..."

"I don't even wanna know!"

"I take back what I said about the platypus bear. I think I want to go back." 

"Who is next?" The fortuneteller reappeared with a pleased-looking Katara by her side.

"Okay, let's get this over with."

"Your future is full of struggle and anguish, most of it self-inflicted."

"But you didn't read my palms or anything!"

"I don't need to. It's written all over your face."

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Fine. Zuko and I are going to find something less stupid to do. Come on."

"I think Zuko should give it a try." Katara grabbed his arm. 

"Huh..." He exchanged a glance with Sokka, but got up. "Okay, I guess". He followed Aunt Wu down the hall. 

...

"You have rough hands for an omega." He sat face to face with the old woman, who was currently running her finger around his palm. "Burn marks. You are a firebender."

"Er..." Zuko tried to pull his hand back, but the fortuneteller smiled at him.

"No judgments, darling. Sometimes it just makes the reading a little harder, as it erases some lines, but it doesn't seem to be your case. You have warrior's hands. I see bravery but I also see fear. Yes, I see the fear of rejection and a brief departure..."

"Will he ever accept me back?!" Zuko interrupted her, he sounded more desperate than intended.

"Oh, my dear, he is the one who will look for you. He needs you."

"Of course he does." And once more, he sounded more bitter than intended.

"Don't worry. He just wants you by his side. You are going to achieve great things together."

Zuko sighed, but smiled, bowing his head. "Thank you, Aunt Wu."

...

"Can't believe it. Even you Zuko? What did she tell you?"

"You know, just dumb stuff."

"That woman is crazy!"

"You are saying that because she gave you a bad prediction."

"She is wrong. My life will be calm and happy and joyful!" He kicked a rock and it bounced back to hit in the back. "And it doesn't prove anything!"

...

"What's with the sky?"

"We are waiting for Aunt Wu to come read the sky and predict the fate of the whole village."

"That one kinda looks like a fluffy bunny!"

"You better hope that's not a bunny. The fluffy bunny cloud forecasts doom and destruction." 

"The cloud reading tell us if Mt. Makapu will remain dormant for another year or if it will erupt."

"We used to have a tradition once a year of going up the mountain to check the volcano ourselves, but ever since Aunt Wu moved to the village 20 years ago, we have a tradition of not doing that."

"I can't believe you would trust your lives to that crazy woman's superstition!"

"Shhh! Here she comes!"

...

"This is stupid. You know it right?"

Obviously, Aunt Wy had predicted non-destruction for the village.

"Stop being so bitter about it Sokka. Come on, I need to ask her something else. " Katara said, grabbing a confused Zuko by the arm and dragging him back to the fortuneteller's house.

"I can't believe it. Someone has to beat some sense into these people."

"They seem happy, Sokka."

"Not for long. Hey, you!"

...

"So, Sokka, you know some stuff about dating, right?"

"Some stuff? You've come to the right place. What can I do for you?"

"Well, there is this girl."

"I think I know who you mean."

"You do? And you are okay with it?"

"Of course I am. To tell you the truth, I've picked up a subtle vibe she likes you too"

"She does?"

"Oh, yeah, she's crazy about you. All you have to do is not mess it up."

"Well, how do I do that?"

"If you want to keep her interested you have to act aloof like you don't really care one way or the other."

"Well, okay. Wow. And I was thinking you were trying to woo Zuko."

"Me? Pfff... No. Did he say something?"

"Ha ha ha. No, you guys are just so close, I thought... Well, you are clearly just very good friends. Anyway, thank you, Sokka."

...

"So, papaya."

"Would want some?"

"You know me. I don't really care what I eat."

"Your sister annoyed Aunt Wu so much she kicked us out." Zuko whispered by Sokka's year. "I got more puffs, tough. Do you want some?"

"Nope. Gotta go."

"Hum. Your brother is weird. "

...

"I can't believe you are dragging me all the way up here for a stupid flower."

"Not just any flower, a panda lily."

"Flowers are fine once you are married, but at this early stage, it's critical that you maintain maximum aloofness."

"But my heart's telling me to get this flower, and Aunt Wu said if I trusted my heart I would be with the one I love."

"What? Don't you tell me you believe in that stuff too!

"Aunt Wu hasn't been wrong yet. Why should she be wrong about love? Oh." 

...

"Everyone, that volcano is gonna blow any second! Aunt Wu was wrong!"

"Yeah, we know you don't believe in Aunt Wu, Mr. Science Lover."

"If you won't listen to my brother, maybe you will listen to me. I want to believe Aunt Wu and her predictions as much as you do, but my brother and Aang saw the lava with their own eyes."

"Well, I heard Aunt Wu's prediction with my own ears."

"They just won't listen to reason."

"But they will listen to Aunt Wu."

"I know. That's the problem."

"Well, it's about to become the solution. We are taking fate into our own hands!"

...

"Aunt Wu, look! Something is happening in the clouds."

"That's very strange. It shouldn't... Oh, my!"

...

"Everyone is here, Sokka, what...?"

"Not now. Everyone!" Zuko saw the alpha climb the stairs at the center of the village, a shovel in his hand, all its people gettered around him. "We could still save the village if we act fast! Lava is gonna flow downhill to this spot. If we can dig a deep enough trench, we can channel all the lava away from the village to the river. "

"If any of you are earthbenders, come with me!"

"Everybody else grab a shovel! Come on, we've gotta hurry!"

...

By nightfall, the volcano erupted, just in time for the trench to be finished and the village evacuated. Aang managed to cool down enough lava with his airbending to form a protective wall around the village and later, Zuko and Katara went around to control any reminiscent fires.

"No offense, but I hope this has taught everyone a lesson about not relying too much on fortunetelling."

"But Aunt Wu predicted the village wouldn't be destroyed, and it wasn't."

"I'm gonna beat up this man." He murmured to Zuko, between teeth.

"I'm impressed. You are one for clever-thinking. That's good." Zuko whispered back.

"Is it? Of course, it is. Huh. That's just me! Great tactical and planning skills, you know." And he took a step, back. Maximum aloofness. "Gotta go. I think Aunt Wu owns me a reading in the end."

"Of course."

...

He closed the door before his back.

"You will want a reading after all?"

Aunt Wu's voice startled him.

"I just proved it doesn't work, didn't I?"

"Fortuneteller is not an exact science. Just as your friends reshaped the clouds, you have the power over your own destiny."

He smiled. "I will give it a try. But just one question, though. Will we get to defeat the Firelord in the end?" 

"The Firelord already took you down, honey."

"What? You didn't even see my hand!"

"I told you I don't need to."

"Well... You are wrong! I'll prove you wrong!"

"If that's what your heart wants."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m planning to explore the chapters you asked for, I’m just mixing a little with the order and letting Bato’s episode be the last before the North Pole. I loved the Jeong Jeong discussion and I’m still trying to think how work with it because I think dealing with book one Aang and Zuko would be literally hell for him? Maybe I should wait for them to mature a little more or let Iroh start finding the White Lotus since he has not much to do besides teasing Zhao?
> 
> I was thinking of doing “Jet” next. I know a lot of the fandom ship him with Zuko and it would give us some great jealously to work with, mixing Sokka's aloofness strategy with Jet's flirty nature, but also, he is a complete lunatic and can’t discover Zuko is Fire Nation and I don’t think Zuko would be very comfortable with his positions. What do you guys think a “Jetsode” should be like?


	8. Jetsode: The "Jet" episode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a lot shorter, but I got distracted by gay reasons and wrote three thousand words of Jet being an asshole instead.

"Who made you the boss?"

"I'm not the boss. I'm the leader."

"You are the leader?"

"I'm the oldest and I'm a warrior, so I'm the leader"

"I'm older than you."

"Yeah, but just, like six months, Zuko. And I'm the Alpha."

"I don't see your point. I managed a whole Fire Nation squad for more than three years and did just fine. You just looked after some Water Tribe puppies."

"If anyone is the leader, it's Aang. I mean, he is the Avatar."

"Are you kidding? He is just a goofy kid!"

"Why do always have to be a leader? I bet you wouldn't be so bossy if you kissed already."

"I have kissed before. A lot of times. You just don't know them."

"Who? Gran Gran? I know Gran Gran."

"Besides Gran Gran!"

"Have you now?" Zuko stopped next to him, smiling playfully. 

He blushed, opening a wide grin. "Oh, yes. I'm hard to resist." He passed an arm around Zuko's neck. "But you guys don't need to feel sad because you've never k..."

Zuko ducked down, getting away from him. "Who said I have never kissed?" He waved a dismissive sign and kept walking by Aang's side.

Sokka stopped in his tracks. "Was that like, a joke? Is he messing with me?"

Katara patted his shoulder. "I mean, Zuko is a Prince. It's hard to resist."

Sokka growled. "Hey, Zuko! Wait!

Before he could say anything, the firebender had grabbed him by the arm and force him down the floor.

"Shhhh!" He and Aang were crouching behind red-colored bushes. Katara came running right after.

Sokka got on his knees, picking between the leaves. 

"A Fire Nation camp. Is it after you?" He whispered.

"It's not Zhao's." Zuko shrugged. "Probably not. Looks like a local errand. We should go anyway."

"Hey!" A man's voice came from behind, they didn't need to turn around to see the patrolling soldier as a fireball was sent spinning and forced them to roll inside the camp to avoid it.

The rest of the surprised soldiers quickly encircled them, branding swords and spears. Sokka immediately positioned himself in front of Zuko, to hinder them to recognize him, taking their attention to him instead. 

"If you let us pass, we promise not to hurt you."

"What are you doing?"

"Bluffing."

"You promise not to hurt us?" The tallest of them mocked, but suddenly he fell forward, face first in the dirt. 

"Nice work, Sokka. How'd you do that?"

"Huh...?"

"Look!"

A figure descended from the trees, taking down two soldiers on his landing and two more in a flip. Others followed, jumping from their foliage hideaway or shooting darts from the branches. Faster than he could notice, Zuko was jumping over him, grabbing a lost soldier's sword from the ground and joining the fight, followed by Katara and Aang.

Sokka wielded his boomerang, but the mysterious guy kept entering on his ways. 

"Hey, he was mine!"

"Gotta be quicker next time." He winked. "Hey." He addressed Zuko.

The omega just nodded, carrying on the kicking of the shit out of a scary-looking soldier. The man's smile widened, impressed. Sokka couldn't stop himself from baring his teeth at him.

...

"Wow." Aang put his hands on his hips. "You just took out a whole army almost single-handed."

"Army? There were only like 20 guys."

"My name is Jet, and these are my freedom fighters.

Sokka crossed his arms, looking suspiciously at the three kids gathering supplies around. Zuko was sitting in a trunk, sharpening his new sword. Sokka went to sit by his side.

Katara walked in Jet's direction. 

"Thanks for saving us Jet. We are lucky you were there."

"I should be thanking you."

Sokka mimicked a vomiting motion. Zuko rolled his eyes. 

"We were waiting to ambush those soldiers all morning. We just need the right distraction, and then you guys stumbled in, literally."

"We'll take this stuff back to the hideout." The Duke called from the cart.

"You guys have a hideout?!"

"You guys wanna see it?"

"Yes! We wanna see it!"

"We really should keep going." Sokka pointed.

"I kinda want to see it too." Zuko marked.

Sokka noticed Jet narrow his eyes at him and smile. He clenched his fists.

…

"We're here."

"Where? There is nothing here."

"Hold this." Jet handed him a rope ring, hanging from the foliage.

"Why? What's this do?" 

Sokka was sent screaming to the top at an alarming velocity. He got stuck between some leaves for a moment.

"This seems a little dangerous." Zuko pointed, inclining forward to be sure Sokka wouldn't just fall back any second. 

"I can take you if you guys are scared." Jet smiled, extending his hand.

Katara opened her mouth excitedly to say something, but Aang interrupted her. "I can get up on my own." He said, grabbing her by her legs and jumping in from branch to branch, while the girl screamed.

"This kid is good." Jet commented, tipping his little twig thing. 

"Aang! What about Appa? We can't let him down here!" Zuko yelled, but the Airbender wasn't listening anymore.

"The Freedom Fighters will take care of him, come on, I'll get you up."

"Thank you, but I can get up on my...!" But Jet scooped him up on his arms and grabbed one of the rope circles. It pulled then up awkwardly more slowly than Zuko liked it. 

They got to an elevated wood platform. Aang and Momo were bolting down in a zip line. "Nice place you've got!" Katara and Sokka were waiting for them, arms crossed, though. 

"You can put him down now." Sokka gruffed. "He can walk with his own legs."

"Well, I can carry him with my own arms too. It's a pleasure. Omegas deserve to be taken care of."

Katara grunted softly.

"Huh...Thank you, Jet. But you can put me down. How do you know I'm an omega, tough?"

"Are kidding, right? Your scent is amazing. I don't know how those Fire Nation soldiers didn't detect you guys first. I must say I'm impressed, though. Omegas are so delicate, but you are a good fighter."

"Pff... Zuko is as delicate as an elephant hog." Katara puffed.

"And sniffing people is very impolite." Her brother asked.

Zuko double-blushed.

"What are you talking about, Sokka?" Aang landed on the platform, Momo on his shoulder. "You are scenting Zuko all the time."

"Well, yes...Because that's a thing friends do."

"Good thing we are all friends then, isn't it?" Jet patted the top of Aang's head. "And most importantly, we are safe from Fire Nation here."

"They would love to find you, wouldn't day, Jet?"

"It's not gonna happen, Smellerbee."

"Why does the Fire Nation want to find you?"

"I guess you could say I've been causing them a little trouble."

Jet started explaining to an amused Katara Fire Nation's actions, its impacts on the local's lives, and how the Freedom Fighters were messing with them. Sokka could see, and smell, how uncomfortable it was making Zuko, that had his arms crossed tightly. 

"That's so brave, Jet." His sister was compliment the alpha again. 

"Yeah, nothing's braver than a guy in a tree house."

Katara darted cold eyes at him, but Zuko muffled a little chuckle. He was happy to make if he could make the omega feel a little better. 

...

That night, they sat around a table for a small commemorative feast.

"Today, we struck another blow against the Fire Nation swine." The Freedom Fighters roared in cheers from the trees. "Now, the Fire Nation thinks they don't have to worry about a couple of kids hiding in the trees. Maybe they are right." The kids booed. "Or maybe, they are dead wrong."

The last part made Zuko shrink a little and Sokka bear his teeth. The fact that Jet came to sit next to them didn't help. 

"Hey Jet. Nice speech." Katara smiled at him. 

"Thanks. You guys did a good job back in the camp. You know, Fire Nation gave us all scars, one way or another." He ran the tip of his fingers up Zuko's chin while he said that, making him blush. "The Freedom Fighters could always use more help."

"Unfortunately, we have to leave tonight."

"Sokka, are you kidding me? I needed you on an important mission tomorrow."

"What mission?"

...

"What do you think?" 

Zuko and Sokka were laying side by side in a tent. They had left early, letting Katara and Aang babbling about waterbending with Jet.

"I don't think there is a way they'd know, since I didn't use firebending with those soldiers. But we should leave before they start to suspect."

"But not today?"

Zuko sighed. "I feel bad. It's not their fault they hate Fire Nation so much. You heard Jet."

"Fine. But I don't trust him."

They closed their eyes in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Hey. There is something else I wanted to ask you."

"Yeah?"

"You remember when Aang said you keep scenting me?"

Sokka blushed. Glad for the dark and Zuko not being able to really see him. "Yeah...? Why? You don't...?"

"And Jet said he could tell I was an omega from before the fight? Is it a thing you all could always do or is this a personal Jet thing?"

"Well, considering that I found you during a snowstorm, your scent is very strong."

"Is it?" It was Zuko turn to blush. "And why didn't nobody tell me? Is it bad?"

"What? How w...? No! I lik…. It’s not bad! Isn't it a normal thing?"

"It's not supposed to..! Oh."

Sokka laughed. "What was that? Did you just slap your own face?"

"I ran out of suppressants. There was so much going on. I totally forgot!"

"Oh. You can just ask Katara."

"I think Katara is angry with me. Like, more than normal. Did I do something?"

"No... It's not... Ignore her, okay?"

"Ugh!" He covered his face with both hands. "I can't believe I forgot something so basic! Someone could be tracking us all this time! I don't even know how Zhao missed it...”

"Ah, yeah. You were sleeping with my furs, so, I covered you... You are welcome. I could... keep doing that if, you know... You don't want to go back to the suppressants just yet."

"I probably should. We keep having these crazy encounters, and risky having a heat during one is not a good idea."

"Uh... Yeah, yeah. Sounds bad."

"Besides..." Zuko rolled to his side, the shine of his golden eyes visible under the dim light. "I suppose you wouldn't have loads of spare furs to share with me this time, oh powerful alpha?"

"A serious misconception, you see..." He pulled the omega against him, pressing his face on the curve of his neck, proceeding to rub his chin on the top of Zuko's head. "I can do it just fine alone."

"Sokka! Get out! What are you doing?!" He protested, pushing his chest away, trying to get up, but Sokka grabbed his hands before he could get too far.

"I'm trying to protect us here!"

"Fuck off!" Zuko's tone was angry, but he was also laughing. Sokka smiled, caressing the omega's cheek with his own. "If you try to lick me, I'll bite you!"

The fabric covering the "entrance" was pulled back and Aang came in, the flying lemur hanging from his arm. Both the boys pulled apart suspiciously fast.

"Don't worry Momo, it's just a thing friends do."

"Ack!" Momo said, not convinced.

…  
The next morning, Sokka followed Jet, Pipsqueak and Smellerbee back to the trail for the mission. He didn't know what they were expecting. Probably a not Fire Nation cargo. But just one traveler showed up.

"Wait! False alarm! He is just an old mand!" He warned, but Jet didn't listen, jumping down from their hide in the trees.

"Do you like destroying towns? Do you like destroying families? Do you?" Without his cane, the man couldn't even keep standing. 

"Please, let me go. Have mercy." The man begged.

"Does the Fire Nation let people go? Does the Fire Nation have mercy?" Jet was blind by his rage and raised his foot to kick him in the head, but Sokka stopped him.

"Jet, he is just an old man!" 

"He is Fire Nation! Search him!"

"He is not hurting anyone!"

"Have you forgotten that the Fire Nation killed your mother? Remember why you fight!"

"This doesn't feel right."

"It's what has to be done. Now let's get out of here."

He darted one frustrated glare at the elderly trembling on the floor.

"Sokka, let's go!"

"You can't do that. How can you think..."

"You know what I think? You've spent too much time around omegas and babies. You got soft. Maybe your omega boyfriend thinks it's cute, for now. But's a double-edged sword. An alpha's job is to protect his pack, whatever it costs. And if you can't do it... Someone else will."

...

“Hey Sokka, is Jet back?”

"Yeah, he is back, but we are leaving."

"But I made him this hat."

"Jet is a thug."

"What? No, he is not."

"He is messed up Katara."

"He is not messed up. He just got a different way of life, a really fun way of life."

"He beat and robbed a harmless old man."

"I want to hear Jet's side of the story."

...

"Sokka, you told them what happened but didn't mention that the guy was Fire Nation?"

"No, he conveniently left that part out."

"Fine, but even if he was Fire Nation, he was a harmless civilian." 

"He was an assassin, Sokka." A blade surged from the shadows and Jet craved it in the wood. "See? There is a compartment for poison in the knife. He was sent to eliminate me. You helped save my life, Sokka."

"I knew there was an explanation."

"I didn't see any knife."

"That's because he was concealing it."

"See Sokka? I'm sure you just didn't notice the knife." 

"There was no knife! I'm going back to the hut and packing my things. I'm sure Zuko will agree with me."

"You can't go back wine to your omega boyfriend every time you are contradicted Sokka."

...

"We can't leave now! The Fire Nation is about to burn down a whole forest!"

"I'm sorry, Katara. Jet is very smooth, but you can't trust him.

"It doesn't sound a lot like Fire Nation to me, Katara." Zuko said, reinforcing some loose ties.

"Oh, really? Because I was starting to believe you would know better than all of us how coward the Fire Nation can be." Katara hissed at him.

Zuko grunted, not really wanting to argue with Katara right now. He left the hut. Aang followed him.

"You can't go exploding on his like that! He has nothing to do with it."

"You know what I think? You are just jealous of Jet because he is a better warrior and a better leader and even Zuko likes him, and you are trying to..."

"I'm not trying to do anything! I'm not jealous of Jet. It's just that my instincts..."

"Well, my instincts tell me to stay here a little longer and help."

…

That night, Sokka couldn't sleep. Aang, Katara and Momo were nestled together against one all and Zuko should be hiding somewhere else like he did when he was annoyed. He couldn't help hearing Jet's closer circle leaving before the sunrise.

"Now listen, you are not to blow the dam until I give the signal. if the reservoir isn't full, the Fire Nation troops could survive."

"But what about the people in the town?"

"Look, Duke, that's the price of riding this area of the Fire Nation." 

Sokka gasped, realizing Jet's plan, but before he could take any action, Pipsqueak grabbed him by his wolf tail and Smellerbee had a dagger against his neck.

"Where do you think you are going ponytail?"

…

"Jet, I'm sorry about Sokka's been acting." 

Katara walked by Jet's side by a little stream, Aang, Zuko and Momo following. 

"No worries. He already apologized."

"Really? Sokka apologized?"

"Yeah. I was surprised, too. I got the sense that maybe you talked to him or something." 

"Yeah, I did. I guess something you said got through to him." 

"I... have to go." Zuko said, suddenly, spinning around and starting to walk back to the hide. "Have to talk to him about something."

"He went out on a scouting mission with Pipsqueak and Smellerbee. It can wait, right?"

"I can find them on their way, it's kinda important."

"Zuko..." Jet passed an arm around his shoulder. "You don't need to feel left out because Katara and Aang are helping us to fill the reservoir. I asked you to come along to keep me company. You two keep it up, I'll go check things at the reservoir."

"When we're done we'll meet you over there." 

"Actually, it's probably better if you meet me back at the hideout when you are done."

...

"It will take them a while." Jet stretched his arms behind his head. "Walk with me."

"What do you want?"

"Wow! You don't need to get so defensive with me. I'm a nice guy. Just wanted to talk to you. You see, I noticed you and Sokka have a thing going on."

"What?" Zuko blushed. "What did he...?"

"He didn't need to say me anything. I just think I should tell you, as I tried to tell him, but he can't get a hint. You see, an alpha's role..."

"Please, don't start."

"My intention is not to offend you. I swear. You and Katara are very skilled omegas. But even so, an alpha's job is to protect the pack, and I don't think Sokka is ready to do whatever it takes to..."

"What it has to do with anything?"

"I am. Katara gets it. The Avatar gets it. And you could get it if you left your omega..."

"You know nothing about me." They get to the cliff. "You... Are just trying to keep me busy. What are you trying to buy time for? Where is Sokka?" He looked down and saw a bunch of Freedom Fighters rolling the last blasting jelly barrels to the base of the dam.

"Don't flatter yourself. You wouldn't be able to do anything to stop it anyway." Jet rested a hand on the curve of his back.

"Call it off!" Zuko turned to push him, but Jet caught his hands.

"Or what?"

"Or you will find out that the Fire Nation can really burn these woods.

Jet laughed. "Oh, really? How will... Argh!" The omega inverted their positions, catching his wrists.

When Jet pulled then back he could still hear the sizzling burning sound. There were holes on his shirt and the skin underneath was angry red.

"You Fire Nation bitch!"

He withdrew his swords, barely dodging from the firebenders blast to make it a closer battle and make it harder for Zuko to bend without hurting both of them.

"Jet!" 

"Katara! He is a Fire Nation spy!"

"Zuko! Why are you attacking him?!"

"They are trying to flood the village!"

"Don't listen to him! He is Fire Nation! He killed your mother! He...!"

Aang separated both of them with a strong wind. "Aang, you need to fly to the dam, they are going to..."

Jet covered his mouth with his hand, whistling like a bird.

"It's too late."

Longshot fired. 

…

“This is a victory Katara. Remember that. This valley will be safe.”

"It will be safe, without you." 

"Sokka!" 

"I warned the villagers of your plan. Just in time."

"What?"

"Someone got burned! Twice."

"Sokka, you fool! We could've freed this valley!"

"Who would be free? Everyone would be dead."

"You traitor. All of you."

"No, Jet. You became the traitor when you stopped protecting innocent people. Yip, Yip."

...

"You all noticed that Zuko made a pun right?"

"Shut up, Aang."

"I know. I'm so proud."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Well, I took some time thinking about how should I handle Jet learning Zuko is Fire Nation. At first, I thought to let him hear about the contest and have him trying to manipulate Zuko in a way that would give him power over the Fire Nation. I think it could work, as Jet lacks empathy a lot of times and probably would see it as some kind of justice-making.
> 
> But really, I rewatched the episode to remember the whole dynamic and I didn't remember it to be that creepy? The Freedom Fighters' actions, although they end up helping and have some good intentions are, at least, terrorists. And by that, I mean through the systematic use of fear, even inside the group. Jet doesn't have any long term plans, he just brings chaos and fear, and, by consequence, momentary power. I can't see him hanging on any elaborate plan., it would be more like him use Zuko as an immediate example. So...


	9. Zuko of the Water Tribe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I just discovered a lot of people dislike this episode, but I like it so much! The rite of passage is my everything. And I think this chapter is my favorite form of this fic until now.

"Aang!" Zuko was chasing the beta down the hill. "Stop deflecting it!"

The Avatar dodged another fireball with a scream, laughing. "You told me to deflect it!"

"Not with airbending!"

"I don't think that's a reasonable way to teach Aang firebending, Zuko." Katara grumbled, having to go around the forest putting out the fires they left behind. 

"He said trying to create a flame is boring, this is a little incentive! He has at least learn to redirect it!"

"Go Aang! You can't run away from the Firelord forever!" Sokka encouraged, after them.

He knew that the firebending lesson had ended long ago and Zuko probably wasn't exactly happy about it, but it was good to see the group goofing around without bigger worries.

"I mean, I totally can! You all run as slow as...Ouch!" Aang stumbled on something, falling face-first on the ground.

"Agni, Aang! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Look what I found! A sword made out of whale's tooth."

"Let me see that." Sokka took it out of his hands, spinning it around to have a better look. "This is a Water Tribe weapon. See if you can find anything else."

Katara finished putting out the fires just when her brother found the burned remains of a battle. 

"Water Tribe warrior ambushed a group of firebenders. The firebenders fought back, but the warriors drove them down this hill." He began descending the bath, that ended in the sand of a beach.

"So then what happened?"

"I don't know. The trail ends here." Sokka dropped his arms to the sides of his body, watching the waves frustrated.

"Wait, look!" Katara pointed to the end of the beach. 

"It's one of our boats!"

Katara and Sokka bolted across the sand in the structure's direction, which appeared to be intact. 

"Is this Dad's boat?"

"No, but it's from his fleet." Sokka petted its front affectionately. "Dad was here."

...

They sat camp by the ship. Sokka built a fire with some broken wood from the forest surroundings. He couldn't sleep, thinking about the memories from the day their father left for the war and they never seem him again. Zuko had come to nest next to him and keep away from the cold wind, but he has been asleep for some time now. He thought it was probably better for him to try to do the same, but he heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

"Who is there?" he raised his boomerang.

Slowly, the silhouette of a man in traditional blue vests was engulfed by the fire's light. "Sokka?"

"Bato?" 

The rest of the team slowly wake up. Katara was fast to come running hug the older man. " It is so good to see you two. You've grown so much." 

"Where is dad?" 

"Is he here?"

"No, he and the other warriors should be in the Eastern Earth Kingdom by now." An icy breeze blew stronger between them. "This is no place for a reunion. Let's get inside." He hugged both of the teens, signalizing to Aang, and a very sleepy (pretty much dead) Zuko to follow.

...

"After I was wounded, your Father carried me to this abbey. The sisters have cared for me ever since."

The man guided them inside, directing the group to where the sisters had given him a room, which he proceeded to decorate until it looks like an authentic Water Tribe tent.

"Bato, it's like home!" Katara approved.

"Yeah, nothing is cozier than dead animal skins." Aang pointed, but none of the brothers noticed, petting the pelts fondly. Zuko gave him a look and he thought it better to shut up.

Bato sat in the middle of the room where he had built a small fire and had a hanging pot on top of it.

"No way! Stewed sea prunes?"

"Help yourself."

"Dad could eat a whole barrel of these things."

Aang gave his bowl a sniff and felt he was about to trow up. He set it aside to Momo, who also rejected. Zuko chuckled silently of his reaction.

"Bato, is it true that you and dad lassoed an artic hippo?"

"It was your father's idea. He just dragged me along. Well, the hippo did the dragging."

"Hey, I ride animals too! One time, there was this giant eel..." Aang started but was interrupted by another of Sokka's questions.

"It will take a while Aang." He barely heard Zuko murmuring from his own bowl. "Give them time. Wanna see if the sisters have something else for you?"

"I don't see how some old nuns will be an improvement from this. The stories are SO funny." Aang whispered back, pouting.

"Sure. I will be right back, then." Zuko winked at him. Or maybe he did not. It was hard to know with the scar and everything. He didn't interrupt the octopus spirit story to get out, though. He just squeezed Sokka's shoulder and left. Bato followed the motion with his eyes.

...

"Anyway..." He had just finished telling about the time Hakoda had to get them stuck inside of a cave for two days hiding of gang of vicious seal penguins and Sokka and Katara's bellies were hurting from laughing so much. "Enough of stories from the past. Tell me about what I lost. The Avatar is a surprise, but what about..."

"Zuko is Sokka's new boyfriend." 

"Oh, is he, really?"

"No, he is not!"

"But they are totally courting. You have to see them, Bato. It's unbearable."

Bato smiled at them."Well, where is Sokka's not-boyfriend from, then? Zuko is not a Water Tribe name. I think I heard it before, but can't remember where."

Sokka and Katara stared at each other in silence for a second.

"He is... Fire Nation. " Sokka didn't really face the older man to answer. 

"Yes, feels more like it." To Sokka's relief, Bato didn't seem mad or disappointed or anything. He just kept eating his sea prunes calmly. Until his eyes widened and he choked for a second. "Does this Zuko happens to be the same Prince Zuko the Firelord is looking for?"

"Oh... You know about this too?"

"Everyone actively fighting this war knows about it boy. In fact, Fire Nation isn't the only one looking for him. A lot of us believe capturing Prince Zuko would be a great advantage for our side, decisive for our victory even." 

"Bato, I..."

"And even with everyone looking for him, you get him to fall for you?" He burst to laugh. Extending his hand to mess with Sokka's hair. "It's the old Water Tribe's charm, boy. Your dad would be proud."

Sokka grinned, making his sister roll her eyes.

"And speaking about him, there is something I should tell you kids. I'm expecting a message from your father."

"Really?"

"When?"

"Any day now. Your father said he'd sent a message when they found the rendezvous point. If you wait here until the message arrives, you can come with me and see your father again."

"It's been years since we've seen dad. That would be so incredible, Katara..."

"I do really miss him. It would be great to see dad."

Aang let his head fall forward. Feel left out was one thing. One thing he wasn't used to, but it was okay, he supposed. But he couldn't bring himself to stay hearing Katara and Sokka making plans he knew he had no right to put a word to.

He left the room.

"It would be great, but we can't. We have to take Aang to the North Pole first. And I promised Zuko I would look after him."

"Even if we had the time to wait for the massage, who knows how far we'd have to travel. We don't have time for a long detour."

"I'm sure your father will understand and be proud that his children are helping the Avatar. It's also a shame. He will feel left out because I met his son's special someone first." Bato winked at him. "Where is him, anyway?"

"He can't pass the opportunity to get tea with some old people. It's just some Zuko thing. Gran Gran adored him."

"See, Bato? That's what I'm talking about. He can't say a word about Zuko without this stupid dreamy face."

"I don't have a stupid dreamy face!"

"You do! And it looks like this." Katara proceeded to reproduce Sokka's expression that indeed consisted of a stupid dreamy face.

"It's okay Sokka." Bato put his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "What is it? You don't know if he likes you too?"

"We...never talked about it." He crossed his arms. "And Katara keeps making fun of me because she hates his guts."

"I don't hate his guts. I just think we should be careful of him, because he still is the Fire Nation Prince. But I don't doubt he likes you. I mean, you are like, the only thing he doesn't hate." Katara also put her hand on his shoulder.

"My instincts say that we can trust him."

…  
"I can't believe they would leave me." Aang hugged his knees, sat in Bato's boat edge.

"Hey, Aang." He screamed when Zuko's face appeared out of nowhere, making him fall on his back in the sand. The firebender jumped to his side on the ground with a twirl. "I saw you leaving. The sisters gave me some cake for you. Do you want some?"

"I'm not hungry." The avatar opened his arms, defeated.

Zuko laid by his side in the sand. He tried very hard to fight the urge to clean the damn thing from his skin and just smiled. "Are you still mad no one is giving you attention?"

"I'm not...! Fine. Why are YOU not mad? You are mad all the time with everything!"

"They just miss their dad. I understand that. Well, I don't miss my dad exactly. But I miss uncle. I miss my mother, even if I barely remember her at all since she left when I was a pup. I have a little sister I haven't seen in years."

Aang sighed, getting himself in a sitting position again. "I guess you are right. I miss the monks too. Especially Monk Gyatso. I would give everything to see them again. I have no right blaming Sokka and Katara for wanting to leave to see their Father."

"They what?" Zuko went back to a sitting position fast as a jackalope, eyes wide. But he quickly came back to an expressionless facet. 

"Bato is expecting a message from Sokka and Katara's father telling him his location. They seemed excited."

"I see."

An Earth Kingdom Messenger made himself visible under the dim light. The steps of his ostrich horse muffled by the sand. 

"I'm looking for Bato of the Water Tribe."

"You will find him at the Abbey." Zuko pointed at its general direction, his expression stiff. It softened before turning back to Aang. "I can still go to the North Pole with you. If you want."

"Thanks Zuko." He smiled.

…

"Hey Zuko, why are you being a weirdo and hiding between the bushes like that? Is it a game? Can I play?"

"Shhh!" Zuko covered Aang's mouth, pulling him inside the bushes as well. "Look."

"What are they doing?" He squinted his eyes to see Sokka and Bato moving around with the boat's sails. "Are they preparing to leave?"

"Have Katara said anything to you?"

"No. Have Sokka said anything?"

"No. He didn't even mention the letter this morning. He just left with Bato to do whatever this is."

"What are we going to do? Waiting until they feel like telling us to get lost?" Aang crossed his arms.

"No."

...

"Here you are. I've been looking for you for ages!" Sokka entered the room, with a huge smile on his face.

"Have you? Why?" Zuko didn't look up to him.

"Yeah, something great... What you doing? Why do you always have to start packing so soon? We are leaving later, I swear, but..."

"I'm aware." Zuko handed his things on his shoulders. "Me too." 

"What? Wait. Alone? Where are you going?"

"I've told you to just drop me somewhere, haven't I?"

"And I've told you I can't! The whole Fire Nation is hunting you down! Why do you want to leave? Is it something I've done? Something Katara said?"

"Why do you care? Don't you have your Water Tribe Warrior to find? Your war to win?"

"Spirits, is that what this is about? Did you hear Bato saying that other nations also want to capture you because they think it will help us win the war? Because that is not what I..."

"That's even worse! And I thinking you just wanted to leave because you miss your father!" 

Sokka grabbed the omega by his wrist, stopping him from getting out of the room. "Yeah, I miss my dad. But I'm not leaving. I'm not leaving you. Why would I do that? Why would you think that?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"I... Look Zuko. Just come to the beach with me, okay? This is very important to me. I promise you will understand everything. You can leave after if you want." 

Zuko averted his eyes. "Fine."

Sokka let go of his hand, walking out the door.

"Hey Zuko, I got...!"

Sokka grabbed him by the back part of his robes.

"Hey, Aang. Zuko is having a Zuko moment. Leave him be for a second. Do you know what happened to him? Something convinced him we are going to leave and abandon him for some reason!"

"What? Why would he think such a silly thing?" He said, airbending his pack to the inside of Appa's mouth, who absently started to chew on it while Aang smiled nervously.

…

"Ice dodging is a ceremonial test of wisdom, bravery, and trust..."

"It's a rite of passage, to prove my honor." He repeated to Zuko. "It has to have the word 'honor' to keep him interested". The omega still had his arms crossed and didn't smile or eased his expression, but Sokka knew he wanted to.

"In our village, it was done by weaving a boat through a field of icebergs..."

"...A field of honor." Sokka corrected, in a whisper.

"Get lost." Zuko whispered back, punching the alpha softly in the arm.

"How are we supposed to ice dodge without ice?" 

"You will be dodging... those." The waves parted to a scary-looking collection of sharp rock formations. "Sokka, you steer and call the shots. Lead wisely. Katara, you secure the mainsail. The winds can be brutal, so be brave. Boys, you got the ropes. Without a steady hand, we all go down. Your position is about trust. For this to be done right, I cannot help. You pass or fail on your own."

"Alright!" The kids assumed their positions. Zuko turned behind to see Sokka. he had such a determinate look on his eyes, the omega was pretty sure his heart stoped for a second. But he had no time to think about that before the alpha starts to bark orders. " Aang, ease up the jib. Katara, steady! Zuko, less sail! Katara, give them room! Aang, helm to lee!" 

"What does that even mean?!" He pulled the rope, as the boat jumped with a sharper wave.

Sokka fought to keep the helm steady. "Great job!"

The boat followed smoothly for the curve, but ahead, a wall of rocks was blocking their passage. "There is no way trough!" Katara warned. 

"We can make it!" He reassured.

"Sokka, you already have proven yourself. Maybe we should..."

"Aang, I'm gonna need air in the sail. Katara, I want you to bend as much water as you can between us and those rocks. Zuko..." Zuko just smiled at him, assuming Katara's place at the mainsail. He smiled back. "Now!"

...

"The spirits of the water bear witness to these marks. For Sokka, the mark of the wise, the same mark your father earned. For Katara, the mark of the brave, your courage inspires us. And for Aang and Zuko, the mark of the trusted. You are now honorary members of the Water Tribe." 

Katara clapped her hands, happily. She and Aang compared their respective marks, as Bato smiled fondly, taking his time to appreciate this before he had to leave and find Hakoda and the other warriors.

Sokka approached the firebender from behind, hugging him by the waist. "You see now? I can't leave, because we are a pack. We need each other. We protect each other. Unless your highness thinks you are too out of the line for us little Water Tribe peasants?"

"Shut up." Zuko spun on his heels to face the alpha. "Don't insult me when your friend just said I'm officially-honorably a Water Tribe member."

"Well, I think, Zuko, of the Water Tribe, sounds very nice." He grinned.

Zuko tilted his head. For a millisecond, Sokka thought he meant it mockingly and was going to come back with something else. He did. but it was not with something the alpha expected.  
The omega held his face between his hands and joined their lips in a soft kiss.

"It does."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an auto critic, the "fight caused by lack of communication" is one of the tropes I hate the most and will stop reading for a while if it's not resolved by the end of the chapter because it triggers my anxiety so much. However, Zuko would definitely go on this angst trip with Aang (or anyone, really). I tried to keep it at minimal levels for my own sake.
> 
> I think I'm going to move to the north pole next. Anything to tell me beforehand you want to see? Also, does anyone want to come up with a reason for Zhao to end up there or will I just put him there conveniently as I do with anything I don't want to overthink?


	10. The Northern Water Tribe

"Can the two of you stop?"

"We are not doing anything."

"Yes, you are!" Aang got up on Appa's head to look above the saddle. "I'm driving and I still can hear you whispering 'Oh, Zuko, I love you so much, let's get married and have five puppies' muah, muah, muah!" He made his hand imitate two people (if people looked like hands) kissing. "Even Appa can't stand it, anymore! Isn't it boy?"

"Well, tell him to fly a little faster than, and he can get rid of us. We've been here forever." Sokka didn't open his eyes, enjoying to rest his head at Zuko's lap. He had undone his wolf tail and the omega was absently playing with his hair. It was peaceful. 

"Uuuh, it's 'us' now?" Katara made her own version of kissing sounds, turning on her back and hugging herself.

"Stop being babies." Zuko rolled his eyes.

Sokka smiled, giving him a last sniff before opening his eyes and getting back in a sitting position, but bringing Zuko's closer with an arm around his shoulder. It was starting to get too cold and Zuko's earth kingdom clothes that the Kyoshi Warriors gave him wouldn't keep him warm. However, they were in the middle of the sea, with no land visible to camp. Appa wouldn't be delighted if they had to lit a fire on his back. They had to find the Northern Water Tribe soon.

"Oh! Because now that they are courting they are all grown-ups and mature! Please shower us with your wisdom!" Aang made a bowl and Katara laughed. 

Sokka shook his head, looking at Zuko's direction. The firebender had a slight blush on his face and he could've said it was from the cold if he wasn't averting his eyes. It warmed his heart. They were courting, right? That's what they were doing. Well, there hasn't been any official proposal. Well, it's not like Sokka could ask the Firelord Zuko's hand. 

Zuko hadn't asked his father either. Obviously, he hadn't met his father yet. Would he ask if he did? Would his dad like him? He could've asked Bato, even if Bato isn't his father, he did take them ice dodging. Well, don't be silly Sokka. It's the alpha's job to do the proposing. Should he just ask Zuko? No. That would sound dumb. Zuko has his head on the Water Tribe's shoulder right now. They are totally courting. Be suave. Be cool. 

Appa made a sharp turn, sending them forcefully to the edge of the structure. Something hit them again, from the other side, making the group have to hold in for their lives, screaming. The Bison landed in the water. The cracking sound of ice forming around them could be heard as they slowly got up. Ships pilled with men dressed in traditional blue tones circled them in defensive positions.

"They are waterbenders! We found the Water Tribe!"

...

The waterbenders guided them inside the icy walls. Curious people gathered together around the bridges above the channels to see the strangers. Pups waved at them. Aang waved back excitedly.

A single-person canoe passed from the opposite direction contained a girl with a beautiful white her. She noticed Sokka staring and chuckled. Zuko also noticed him staring and did not chuckle. 

The waterbenders lead than to one of the larger buildings, made of ice, like the rest of them, that that the Alpha assumed to be some sort of palace. A group of elderly men was waiting for them, around one a little younger.

"I'm Chief Arnook, what brings you to the Northern Water Tribe?" He introduced himself.

"I'm Sokka, son of Hakoda, the Chief of Southern Water Tribe. This is my sister, Katara, my, my Zuko...? And..."

"I'm Aang! We are looking for a waterbending Master."

"Aang is the Avatar." Katara put a hand on his shoulder, smiling.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. Check this out." He fished his marbles from inside of his clothes, starting to spinning them, to Momo's amazement and the elderly disdain. "Huh... I can also... See?" He made a wave movement with his arms, making a part of the ceiling defrost. 

A grumpy looking old man stepped forward, freezing it back with a wave of his hand before he put the whole building in danger of collapsing. 

"A hundred years late." He grunted. 

"Aang..." At least Chief Arnook looked happy. "This is Master Pakku. He will be happing taking you as his student." 

Master Pakku was actually very unhappy about taking him as his student. "Just because you're destined to save the world, don't expect any special treatment. I will see you at the sunrise." He turned his back and walked away. Chief Arnook shrugged at them. 

"You must be tired. I will accommodate you so you can rest before the feast tonight." He smiled.

Three women were waiting for them by the door, to guide them. This time, apparently, on foot. The smallest of them turned her head sniffing the air. Her eyes locked on Zuko.

"Oh, pup, you must be freezing. No, this won't do. You need something warmer." She grabbed him by the wrist.

"Huh, I'm okay. Really. I..."

"No, no. Omegas get cold much faster. Do you need an extra cover too, darling? Extra gloves?"

"No, thank you." Katara chuckled, watching the lady pulling Zuko somewhere else and disappear, while they walked a little longer until they reached an empty room.

"This one will do." One of them said. "I will bring you more furs later, just let me show the omega's wing first..."

"What? There is no need to. Katara is my sister, she can stay here."

"I'm sure the other young man would enjoy having her company."

"Huh... Zuko can stay too. We've traveled together since the South Pole. He won't mind."

Both women exchanged a glance.

"So inappropriate." He heard one whispering to the other while they finished checking the room. "Weird south manners."

…

Zuko didn't come back until nightfall. 

Sokka had fallen asleep at some point after the ladies invited Katara to join them at the omega's wing for the preparations. He woke up with his own stomach calling him and Momo wearing his glove as a hat. Luckily, they were really summoned shortly after.

He and Aang followed a new guide to another large structure, but really, all they had to do was just follow the sounds of the drums and it gave him a nice sensation. He barely noticed when he bumped into someone.

"Huh, sorry miss, I... Zuko."

He was expecting them to give the omega a heavy cloak or something, but someone had dressed Zuko in full traditional Water Tribe clothes with the fluffiest furs. Instead of his usual Fire Nation topknot, he had his hair half braided shining with little beads. 

"You can catch your jaw from the floor now, Sokka." Katara teased, appearing from behind Zuko. "He let me do his hair, what do you think?"

"It's...amazing." 

Zuko blushed slightly, smiling. He was rewarded with a soft kiss on the cheek.

…

"Tonight, we celebrate the arrival of our brothers from the Southern Tribe and they have brought with them someone very special, someone that many of us believed disappeared from the word, until now... The Avatar."

The rest of the tribesman present cheered excitedly, while Aang waved awkwardly. 

"We also celebrate my daughter's 16th birthday. Princess Yue is now of marrying age."

"Thank you, father." The white-haired lady from earlier prepared, under the applause of her tribe. "May the great ocean and moon spirits watch over us during these troubled times."

"Now Master Pakku and his students will perform."

The Northern Water Tribe Princess came to sit between Zuko and Sokka, to Zuko's dismay, but the alpha didn't notice, turning to introduce himself.

"Hi, there. Sokka, Southern Water Tribe."

"Very nice to meet you." The princess bowed her head. 

"So... You are a Princess, huh? You know, back in my tribe, I'm kind of like a prince myself."

"Prince of what?" He kicked his sister under the table. 

"Do you mind? I'm trying to have a conversation here."

"My apologies, Prince Sokka."

The alpha rolled his eyes. "So, it looks like we are going to be in town for a while. I was thinking maybe you could show us around? Maybe we could... do an activity together. "

"Do an activity?" She chuckled.

Zuko grunted, getting up from the table.

"Zuko? Where are you going?"

"Wow. This is a very peculiar waterbending technic. Nothing I have ever seen."

There were now two deep sulks in the ice, the exact format of Zuko's hands. The water pooled inside them was still boiling. 

…

"Zuko, come on! Zuko! Wait! Zuzu!"

"Don't call me that."

"Why not?" From Zuko's expression, he could tell there was a good explanation and he would get angrier if he insisted. "Okay. Zuko. Come talk to me."

"Why won't you go do an 'activity' with Princess Yue?"

"I was just being nice, it's her birthday! Are you jealous?"

"I'm not jealous!" Zuko turned to kick him, but Sokka grabbed his ankle, pulling him in his direction and bringing down the floor.

Sokka fastly jumped on top of him to stop Zuko to get up from the floor. They both rolled around the floor. He got to pin him down, securing the fur hood that the firebender wasn't used to have to get on the way. 

"I'm your alpha. We are a pack."

Zuko sighed. "You told us already." 

"No. It doesn't have the same meaning and you know that. I'm your alpha, aren't I?" He tried to look the most confident he could as he said that, hovering his face above Zuko's. 

It could go terribly wrong if he was reading the signs wrong. Luckily for him, the omega raised his head to meet their lips in a kiss. He melted into the kiss, feeling himself let go and allow his alpha instincts to assume control and press the omega further into the ground. Zuko purred softly.

"But she doesn't know."

He was abusing his luck, he knew it, but he couldn't help it. Zuko's possessive tone, his body warm under his, the familiar softness of his new Water Tribe clothes. Everything screamed home, screamed his.

"I will give you the mark to show off then." He growled.

To his surprise, instead of hitting him with a fiery punch in the face for the insolence, Zuko tilted his head to the side, showing more of his neck out of the trick pelts. Sokka froze. The omega gave him a little smile, teasing, provocating, daring him to do something. Zuko wanted him back. Zuko wanted him. He growled.

"At least close the door!" 

The lady that had given him the fur was standing, very offended, by the entrance. Whatever she was going to ask, long forgotten. Zuko kicked the man off him on instinct, as the old woman slammed the door. Despite the barrier and the thunderous sound of hearts beating too fast in shock, they could still hear she mumbling.

"Disrespectful south pups."

…

The next morning, he didn't find Zuko by his side. He probably had left early with Aang and Katara to have a peek of their waterbending classes. He wasn't kidding when he said firebenders get up with the sun. Too bad, now that they could use this opportunity for some uninterrupted alone time together. They hadn't really said a lot more yesterday, especially because Aang and Katara had gotten back shortly later, babbling excitedly about the cool new tricks they could learn.

Sokka decided to use it as an opportunity to survey the city a little longer, as he had spent most of the time sleeping when they got here. See with he could find anything useful to do. There must be non-bender warriors training somewhere, right?

"Looking for an activety, Sokka?"

"Princess Yue, good morning."

"Still up for a tour?"

"Sure, that would be great."

"You can let me here thank you." She said to the man guiding her boat down the channel. "Won't Zuko be mad that you are walking with me?"

"Probably. But Zuko gets mad with basically anything. Sorry about yesterday."

"Your sister told me. I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have sat between the two of you."

"How could have you know?"

She chuckled. "Yes, you are right. Haven't you finished your betrothal necklace, yet? How have his parents let you court him without one?" 

"His parents... don't know he is here." He hoped Yue would ignore this part if he asked something else. "What's a betrothal necklace?"

"Are you kidding? Your sister is wearing one."

"Our mother gave it to her and she gained it from our grandmother before her."

"Oh! I didn't know the South didn't have the same custom... How do you know when someone is compromised, though? How do you stop other alphas from trying to court him?"

"There isn't a lot of people in my village."

Yue shook her head, thinking. "I understand. But I think you should think about it here. Zuko is very cute and I don't think your bad reputation will..."

"What bad reputation? Why do I have a reputation? I haven't been here for a day!"

"Well, Aunt Meriwa said..."

"Is that the lady that called me a disrespectful south puppy?"

Yue laughed. "Sounds like her."

"Can't I give Zuko a kiss in the North Pole?"

"Not without a betrothal necklace! I shouldn't even be talking to you. Tui and La know what she is going to say if she finds out! Even so, I think you are lucky."

"Why?"

"Because this way you know Zuko is here for you because he wants, not because some stupid custom tells him to." She pulled down her furs, showing him her own necklace, the icy-blue stone bigger than Katara's. I'm engaged."

"But you don't love them?"

"It doesn't matter. It's my duty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I wanted to warn you that we will be staying here at the North Pole for a while (at least more four chapters, by the basic planning) and that we will mostly be ignoring the canon from now on and finally start working on the stories premise. First, I will NOT be killing my girl Yue. "Oh, but that changes everything about the invasion and Aang won't be entering the Avatar state". Fuck it, I will cross that bridge when I get there (and I kinda have said to some of you that we will just forget about the whole avatar thing for the sake of Ozai been mad at Zuko).  
> Anyway, in the previous chapter, someone asked about betrothal necklaces, which is great to bring upon since I was researching it up for designs just yesterday. Turns out, opposite to what I believe, a good part of the fandom hates that trope because it's a north only tradition with misogynist meaning. So, I wanted to ask, would like to have Sokka giving him a necklace anyway, have Zuko give it instead for some reason or it's a patriarchal oppressive device we don't need (but really, you are reading an abo fic, what's your point)?


	11. I don't like Yue's boyfriend and you shouldn't either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get a warning because maybe someone can get triggered, I don't know.  
> This chapter contains a very sexist discourse (as usual for the trope) and Sokka kills an animal, but it's not a descriptive scene.

"Were where you earlier?" He found Zuko back in their designed room. He was redoing one of the braids that had come loose. It was a cute sight. But he looked angry. But that's probably not that bad. He always looks angry. 

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You left first."

Zuko gave him a look. "You knew I wanted to see how they teach waterbending. And you don't like to wake up too early."

"I was... I wasn't doing anything wrong."

Zuko squinted his eyes at him. "I don't know if I like it or not that you chose to give me the most suspicious answer as possible. I'm just asking because I went to the warrior training area and you were not there."

"I was... Wait! What were you doing in the training camp! I thought you were with Katara and Aang! You can't go there! It's for alphas!" He didn't intend to sound like that, but remembering his talk with Yue, everything at the North Pole looked like a threat now.

"I was with them, but their master is an ass and won't teach Katara because she is an omega! Here, waterbending omegas can just learn how to heal." 

"Doesn't Fire Nation have a distinction? I'm not saying it should. Just curious."

"Fire Nation has distinctions for everything. But firebending isn't something you can tame. Doesn't matter how careful or how graceful you try to make it. Fire always burns. My ability to fight one of the few things no one can take away from me and I think they don't have the right to do it to your sister."

Sokka held his face between his hands. "You are an amazing thing, you know?"

Zuko just smiled at him. "That's why I'm going to teach sword-fighting to your sister."

"You what?!"

"I can't teach her how to waterbend. That's why I went to the camp today. I need to find a weapon that would fit her."

"And I suppose they didn't let you?"

Zuko gruffed. "Course not. Instead, I was invited to try some omega appropriate activities and it would be culturally disrespectful to refuse, so... I was hoping you could get me a sword, or a spear, or..."

"Or we could let Aang teach Katara waterbending instead? I don't think weapons are really her thing."

"Are you scared your baby sister can kick your ass?"

"Of course not. I can fight anything you can come with."

"Great, because, obviously, none of these idiots will fight me, so I will need a sparring partner to keep training."

"And you think you can defeat me? I have gotten you down a lot of times."

"Do you think you have ever had a real fight with me? You better wish that Katara's healing classes are good enough to teach her how to cure death, Water Tribe." Zuko bared his canines at him.

Sokka had a feeling that probably wasn't healthy finding it as hot as he did.

…

"Hey! You are that south kid, aren't you? We were wondering if you would show up." The other man, who had no right calling him "kid'' since they clearly had the same age, greeted him when he stepped into the armory. 

"Hi, I'm Sokka."

"I'm Desna. This is Hahn." He pointed his friend, who was sharpening a spear. 

"Have your omega friend sent you to steal him a knife? Or you got tired of hiding from the warrior training?" Hahn moved from behind the grindstone wheel.

"Don't be mean Hahn. He probably just got bored. Don't worry, he will be out of trouble. I asked my sister to take him to one of her classes with her. Looking for a match? Hahn and I are just heading for the training area." 

"Huh...Sure". The other man smiled, handing him a spear as well. Sokka followed them to a larger open room, where warriors trained moves in small groups. Once in awhile, Desna would look over his shoulder to check on him.

He was the first to pair with him, as the other alpha seemed somewhat annoyed by his presence. The Northern Water Tribe technic was a little different than his, more rehearsed, almost like a dance but without a lot of space for creativity. Probably because they haven't been in contact with the war for a while and with people with different nations on a daily basis. Desna was good, but it wasn't hard to get a pattern. He concentrated, waiting for an opening. He sent the alpha sliding across the ice. Probably he looked too serious doing that, though.

"Chill, man! Don't need to keep all defensive. This is super common. Omegas will come with any excuse to come here what our training."

"What?"

He got up, laughing, which a good sight as he didn't look offended by his loss. "Look." He pointed discreetly at a trio of Water Tribe teens. One of them seemed to be delivering a package to one of the warriors, but the other two were just standing behind, giggling.

Sokka blushed. "Actually, Zuko is a great warrior, he..."

Hahn cracked in a loud laugh. "An omega, a great warrior?"

"Yes! He could take down your sorry ass in a second." Sokka hissed

"Hahn, don't..." Desna tried to intervene, but the other alpha raised a hand silencing him.

"I don't doubt you, but I find it funny how you get to say it with so much pride. An omega is not supposed to need to feel like they need to fight. If your village lets omegas became warriors, great, but here we don't need that, we can protect our omega's just fine."

Sokka growled at him. "You know nothing about my tribe."

"Oh, please enlight me then. Because all I see is a weak alpha who can't provide for..."

"As if you have been providing anything more than empty words!"

"What? The giant crab at the feast the other night? I captured it!"

"Anyone can catch a crab! I've been hunting things thrice your size I was a pup!"

"Fine, let's go."

"Where?"

"Prove it. Unless you are a coward..."

"I have nothing to prove to you!"

"See Desna?. Maybe that's why your omega friend hasn't accepted your betrothal necklace."

"I haven't given him any! I... Fine. Let me get my boomerang."

...

"Hey."

"Hey. Huh... Excuse me." Zuko got up like the other people in the circle looked at them, as alphas weren't supposed to enter in omega's tents. "So, did bring me a gift? Because I'm pretty close to stabbing someone with these." He said, showing a pair of huge needles. They were not very sharp, but Sokka was pretty sure Zuko could get creative with them.

"No. Met some asshole and now I'll have to go on some stupid hunting match with him just to prove a point. Just passing to let you know, or Katara will get worried."

"Are my brother and Hahn bothering you?" A girl got of the tent, standing next to Zuko. Her face resembled Desna's, but her expression was severe. "Yue! Your boyfriend is starting another stupid alpha competition again!"

The Northern Water Tribe Princess left the tent as well, looking tired as someone who had had that conversation a lot of times.

"Wait! You are marrying that asshole?"

"Hahn is very...competitive." She sighed.

"You don't need to go nice on him. He can be the most handsome warrior in our tribe, but still an asshole to me. I don't know how my brother stands him. Or you."

"We talked about this already Nunik. Sokka, you don't need to go if you don't want."

"Yeah, Sokka. You can also hide like a coward." Hahn's voice was heard from behind him. The alpha passed an arm around Yue's shoulder, who looked really uncomfortable. 

"Oh, please. He is not a coward just because he doesn't want to engage in some stupid hunt of yours." Nunik rolled her eyes.

"Don't be a killjoy, Nunik. Of course, Sokka wants to go with us." Desna stopped between him and Zuko.

"You shouldn't go out hunting alone. It can be dangerous." Yue pointed, squirming away from the alpha's arm.

"Nonsense." He ignored her, putting his hand on her arm again. "We will be back before nightfall."

"You omegas are always too frightened. It will be fine, it's just a little game." Desna said. His sister showed him her tongue. He passed an arm around Zuko's shoulder. "Don't worry, we will bring him back safe and sound, and the biggest hare hog you have ever seen."

Zuko pushed the man aside slightly. "You are the one that should worry, really."

Sokka's chest got warm, and suddenly he was very into that stupid hunting. "I'm getting a tiger walrus and carving you a knife myself."

Zuko purred, giving a kiss on the cheek. "Make sure they never rise from the ashes of their pain and humiliation." 

…

"So... Is that omega friend of yours always that ominously threateningly?"

"Yes."

"Sounds awesome."

They had spent a half-day on the frozen tundra already. Two hours walking to spot a hare hog, which Hahn had insisted he had spotted first and so was his right to hunt alone, one-hour tracking said hare hog and one more trying to pull Desna out of a hole he had fallen in. 

Desna had kept a mostly friendly behavior, but his instincts told him he shouldn't trust him. He didn't like how he would keep bringing Zuko as a subject, sounding curious about him, but more like as if he had taught some cool tricks to a polar dog and less like as he seems Zuko as a person. On the other side, Hahn had kept a mostly unfriendly behavior, unless Sokka would agree with some stupid statement he made (which wasn't happening often). He couldn't believe someone had let this guy propose to a nice girl like Yue.

"I don't think so. You shouldn't encourage your omega's impertinent remarks, otherwise, they won't know their place."

"And where would that be?"

"Beneath us."

"You are one to know that, huh, Sokka?" Desna elbowed him in the ribs. "We heard."

"Heard what?" Sokka blushed.

"Oh, you know. You insisted in the same room, got out of the feast earlier to be alone... You are a smart one, Sokka."

"That's not what happened!"

"I got you on this one, Sokka. I wouldn't want to be seen officially courting an omega like that."

Sokka growled. "I'm officially courting Zuko and you don't know shit about him. You are just jealous because you clearly hadn't courted someone who likes you. Yue can't stand to be in the same room with you and you'll have to wait for an arranged marriage for her to allow you to hold her hand."

"What would you know? I courted a lot of omegas and..."

"Whatever. I don't give a fuck. Now, shut up." 

He saw a striped shadow passing below them in the ice. It was too fast for him to identify it, but it was certainly the right size to be a tiger walrus or a tiger shark, that wouldn't have the tusks for a knife, but would be a nice catch for the hunt and he would finally be able to go back to the city and make Hahn stop talking. He was still saying something, but Sokka ignored him, letting his instincts take over.

He needed to make sure the ice below them was thin enough to be able to break, but not too thin that it would be break by itself. If it really was a tiger walrus, it would have to come out to breathe in some time or lead them to somewhere where they could find more. 

"You know Sokka, from all of the omegas I courted, Yue comes with the most perks. I mean, she is nice and everything, but the points I'll gain with the Chief aren't bad either."

"You talk too much for someone in a hunt. Let me focus." The ice was starting to get thinner, and the sound of the ocean was more present. They were almost hitting the board if he didn't think of something soon and the animal reached the open waters it could get away. 

"I am just trying to explain to you how things work here. Doesn't matter if Yue likes me or not. No offense, but you are just a simple rude from the Southern Tribe, who doesn't understand the political complexities of our life."

"I'm sorry if the "rude" people from my tribe mate for love." He snarred. At the shore, he could see a collection of large icebergs and random blocks of ice. Surely, it would support his weight if he jumped from one to another and he would get enough space to make a shot with his spear. 

The creature they were stalking started to swim faster, barely a blur under the ice. He started to run. Desna was left behind, but Hahn kept pace with him, still talking trying to prove something, he could barely get his words against the wind on his ears. 

"Love? Love means nothing in a political marriage. I can have lovers. I can have a whole harem if I want. What about you?"

"I can have someone who wants to be with me by choice."

Hahn stopped to run with him when they reached the bord, almost slipping in the edge when Sokka jumped to the next block of ice. He rolled through it, making it to the next and the next, right on time for the creature to come out to breathe and he strike it in the neck.

...

Both of the alphas helped him to take it out of the water and carry it to the city, even though Hahn wasn't exactly happy about it. He met Zuko hanging out with Princess Yue and her friend. His sewing lesson apparently hasn't been as successful as Sokka's hunt as they appeared to be laughing about a hideous cloak (or a thing that resembled the idea of a cloak ).

"Hello. How offended are you going to get if I say it's the ugliest thing I have ever seen."

"Not at all."

"This is the ugliest thing I have ever seen."

"Did you won?"

Sokka smiled, showing his still bloody hands. He felt no guilt at all cleaning them on the dreadful cloak thing, and Zuko didn't seem to care. It was even more rewarding to hear Hahn's frustrated gruff, as he arrived next to the group, empty-handed.

"You know, Zuko. Here, if an alpha hunts something for you, you are supposed to cook it. Maybe you will go better in this class?" Nunik provoked him.

“Got it.” His hands lit with fire.

"Babe, no."

…

There was some sort of commotion going on at the waterbending training camps. Sokka and Zuko left to check on it, as there was a good chance the Avatar was involved. Yue excused herself as well because she had her own duties to attend.

"Come on. I can't carry this thing myself. Moving!" Nunik clapped her hands. 

"The omega... He is a firebender. I saw. You saw it too. Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't Yue say anything? Does the Chief know??"

"They are the Avatar's friends, Hahn. In what position are we to question?"

"Ugh. Just because they are friends with the Avatar, Sokka doesn't have to help us now?"

"You two are whining too much for someone who didn't catch a damn thing."

"Excuse me! It was a team catch, Nunik!"

"Oh! Now it's teamwork! Tell me, dear brother, how did you help?"

"I helped bringing it back! Sokka wouldn't be able to carry it all the way to..."

"Great. So, why don't you keep helping and move! Hahn, come on, bring your bitter ass here already. It's just a stupid hunt."

"Yeah, man. Doesn't matter if we lost. We..." Hahn growled at him. "Fine. Fine. I get it, you are upset, but you got to chill..."

"Don't tell me to chill!"

"Look man, it doesn't matter. It's not like you still have to prove yourself to Yue." Desna gave him a quick punch in the arm, before stretching to get the job done. "So, I get the back, you got the front and..."

Hahn uncrossed his arms. "Yeah, you are right. Sokka can have caught this stupid tiger seal..."

"It's a tiger walrus."

"But I'm the one with the better catch. I have a princess." 

"Sure, man. Whatever. Look, my back is hurting, please let's go already..."

"You really need to feel you are better than everyone, don't you Hahn?"

"Shut up." Desna muttered. "He won't help us if you make him madder."

"What would you know, Nunik? I'm the future son-in-law of the Chief, you are not even engaged yet. Neither is Desna, nor is that southern tribe peasant."

"Don't flatter yourself. You know Zuko is a Fire Nation Prince, right? His father is the Firelord himself."

"Bullshit."

"Ask Yue if you want, she will confirm. You are not the only one that can get royalty. But Sokka didn't need an arranged marriage. Hey, Hahn, wait! Where are you going?" 

"Great job, genius! Now we will have to carry it ourselves!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out all of you have very different ideas about who would get who a betrothal necklace, so, I am more confused and will have to figure it out myself.  
> This chapter is supposed to be shorter and end with Zhao being warned, but obviously, I got distracted again and decided to post it instead and let the rest of the things that I had planned for the next one to not get everything mixed. I tough, maybe, as I will have an extra chapter anyway, I could work a little with getting the boys closer, not only their feelings but physically, as I dislike the idea of waiting for a heat situation as it is not exactly fully controlled, even if consent. Or not, maybe, for cultural reasons they should wait. What do you think? Did you even remember this fic is marked as explicit? Because I almost forgot.


	12. But I love Yue and she deserves more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko is so fucking bad at feelings

"Hi! You must be Zuko, right? I'm Nunik. I think you met my brother already, you know, long hair, kinda looks like a llama fox?" The girl put her hand on his arm, too touchy for Zuko's liking. "He told me you needed someone to show you some "omega appropriate activities", so, here I am. Not because he told me so, of course. But it could be fun! The company is better, trust me."

"Huh... Okay, I guess?"

"Great!" She clapped her hands. "What are you good at? Or, better, what do you like to do? Cooking? Sewing? The only thing I'll say no to is watching the pups, because I had a fight with this guy the other day and I don't want to apologize and... I'm talking too much, right? My bad. You didn't even have the time to answer me. What is it going to be? What did you do in your tribe?"

"I... Don't know? I'm not from Water Tribe."

"No? Well, I was actually thinking you don't look like it, but I didn't want to say anything and offend you. Good you said it first then. Where are you from? The Earth Kingdom?" 

"Fire Nation."

"Cool, cool. Are you like, a spy? Just kidding. Why would you travel all this way with the Avatar if you were? Can you firebend? I've never met a firebender before." 

"Nunik, are you taking sewing lessons today? " A voice came from bellow.

Nunik looked over the railing of the bridge. Down, in the canal, the princess waved, softly. 

"It depends, are you giving me a ride?" She screamed. The white-haired girl smiled back. "Come on, Zuko."

He let the girl drag him by the hand down the stairs. The little boat rocked violently when they got in, certainly because it was made to carry just the princess, but none of them seemed to mind. The waterbender quickly put them back on movement. 

"So, Zuko, this is Princess Yue of the Northern Water Tribe."

"We've met." Zuko knew he probably should have answered more nicely, or at least bow his head in respect, but he didn't feel like it. The waterbending guiding their boat glared disapprovingly at him.

...

To his dismay, the woman leading the lesson was the same one that had caught him and Sokka making out the other day. She looked at him sideways when she recognized him, but she said nothing, probably because the princess stayed by his side after they got in.

"Okay, Zuko. Each circle is for a different level in skill. Yue is in the advanced group, I'm with the mere mortals. How much you know? We could also see what Aunt Meriwa thinks and..."

"Literally nothing."

"Nothing? How can you know nothing? Fire Nation is not into sewing?"

"Probably yes, but it's something my family values."

"Tui and La, Yue! Someone desperately needs us!"

Yue laughed softly. Zuko didn't like it. She put a hand on his arm. "Come on, let's sit somewhere else. I can teach you. Nunik, can you grab, yes, the bigger ones, it's easier to start." 

He watched Yue sit cross-legged before him, away from the rest of the small groups while they waited for Nunik to bring the basked. She threw some giant needles in his general direction.

"Okay, so for a start you hold the needles, like... No, not like this. It looks like you are going to stab someone!"

"Believe me, It sounds like a lot better scenario."

Nunik laughed. "Spirits, Zuko, you are so funny! Anyway, hold like this..."

Zuko didn't get why Nunik would say that. He watched Yue peacefully play with a piece of yarn between her fingers. "Why are you here?"

She opened her eyes. "Here where?"

"In this class. Aren't you the princess? Why do you have to learn that?"

She shrugged. "The North Pole is a cold land. The ability to produce and blankets could be the difference between life and death. If you can't do it, you are not a proper omega. No offense. Just explaining what our culture thinks."

"Yeah, Zuko. How can you be a proper omega if you can't even keep your alpha warm at night?" Nunik put the back of her hand on her forehead, falling dramatically on his shoulder. 

He grinned, breathing out a small flame and a cloud of smoke. Nunik screamed, making all the heads in the room turn to her. Yue covered her mouth with her sleeves, muffling a laugh mixed with pig-like sounds. It made Zuko took a little sympathy for her. 

"I think I'd rather be cold!" Nunik poked the firebender with her needles. 

"That explains why Sokka said your parents don't know you are here. You are Fire Nation." Zuko smile disappeared from his face, but Yue's didn't. "I'm sorry about the other day. I didn't know the two of you are together and didn't mean to offend."

"Don't worry. Yue has someone else. Unfortunately." Nunik wrinkled her nose.

"What do you m...?"

"Hey." Zuko jumped when a big hand squeezed his shoulder. He looked back to see Sokka's grumpy, yet beautiful, face. 

…

"Tui and La! You guys have such a hot energy! Got it? Hot!" Nunik laughed, making the rest of omegas, once more, turn to watch them.

"Shhhhh."

"See? And you and Hahn have such a cold energy, no puns intended. That's how it's supposed to be." 

"Are you really marrying him?" Zuko somehow had gotten his hands tied and was trying very hard not to burn the yarn away already.

"It's some stupid arranged marriage!"

"Nunik. Please."

"You don't like him!"

"But I love my people."

"You are not marrying them."

"You don't understand. Both of you. I have to do this. I have my duties to my father, to my tribe. "

Zuko finally got his hands out of the web of his own making. He doesn't know why he did it. Probably because Yue sounded a lot like himself, probably because he needed someone to say it to him, to make peace with his decisions, probably because he is an idiot. But he got up and sat again by the Princess side. 

"Did Sokka told you who am I?" 

"No. I wouldn't even know you are Fire Nation if you haven't shown us."

"I am the Fire Nation Prince. I understand what you are going through. But you don't need to if you don't want."

"But, how? You...? What?"

"Sure, we are not the same. I am not sure if I could tell you "love" for my people is exactly what I feel. But I do understand what it's like to have people expecting things from you and what responsibilities it brings. Honestly, just being here and talking to you is an act of treason as my best interest, no offense, would be set this whole place ablaze."

Yue leaned away from him slightly, closing her hands in fists. "Why wouldn't you?"

"I won't lie to you and say I don't want to. I was raised like that, it's what is expected from me and, in different circumstances, I know I would. But, lucky for you, I was born an omega, and different things are expected from me now."

Yue's postured didn't change, but she didn't look as afraid anymore, a shadow of understanding in her eyes. On the other hand, Nunik just looked like she wanted him to tell the rest of the story already.

"There is... a challenge, going on for me, in exchange for power. I'm not here to make it harder, or anything. Everyone that I know of that is interested in participating with the slightest chance of making it is a terrible person and would make my life a living hell. I'm aware is my duty as the Prince to just accept at some point, to get married and... You got it, right? But then I met Sokka, and the Avatar thing happened and..."

"And then you fell in love!"

"Nunik! Shut up!"

"That's not the point. The point is I came to the conclusion that, maybe, not everything I was told was the truth, and maybe I could help more my country if I denied my duties because all of these people just want the power... And, it's not for self-centered reasons, okay? None of them want that war to end and Sokka is a good person and..."

Yue put a hand on his lap. Zuko stopped to breathe.

"What I am trying to say is, I understand your duties are important and your people are important, but you are important too. And your boyfriend sounds like an asshole."

"Fucking thank you!" Nunik threw her hands in the air, like in prayer.

"Yeah, thank you, Zuko." Yue squeezed his shoulder for a moment and then got back to her work. 

"I confess I was kinda waiting for you to say 'and now I'm gonna murder you, muahahaha!', but I'm glad you didn't. You are cool, Zuko. How didn't Sokka put a betrothal necklace around your neck yet?" Nunik poked him in the ribs.

"What is a betrothal necklace?"

…

"Hahn? Where were you all this time? You fucking lost it! That Southern Omega Girl got into a fight with Mester Pakku and it was sick! I was sure she was going to beat his ass, but then..."

Hahn raised his arm in the arm, indicating for him to silence. He didn't raise his eyes away from what he was writing. "I'm busy."

"Can't it wait? Because it's really something..."

"Did your sister told you something?"

"Something, what?"

"About the Avatar's friends."

"Nothing that I can remember now. Why?"

"She wasn't joking. I talked to some other boy that was in class with them and he said he heard them talking and that omega did tell them he is the Firelord's son."

"So what? The Princess didn't say a thing, so she didn't think he is a   
threat. But we could like, talk with the Chief if you want."

"No. The Chief can't know. Not now."

"Why not?"

"While you were wasting time watching some stupid snowball fight, I got back to the camp and talked with some of the warriors about something the kid told me. There is a rumor there is a hunting challenge up at Fire Nation and the only thing you have to do is bring that omega back to the Firelord..."

"Hahn..."

"There is nothing to worry about. Trust me. All I have to do is claim victory. You have to help me with this one, Desna. Think. Yue is nice and everything and the benefits would be great and maybe, in some time, I would get to become the Chief, but, if I mate Zuko, I get in the royal family immediately."

"This is treason. If the Chief finds out..."

"He won't. Not yet. And even if he did, if I get to make the Fire nation our ally, can he blame me? If I'm lucky, he might even get so thankful I got to keep both! Desna think!"

"He is with Sokka, Hahn. He won't accept you."

"He doesn't have to accept anything, Desna. He is just an omega bitch. It's not my fault that Southern Peasant is dumb enough for not having claimed him already. Now, I need you to lend me your falcon."

…

"This was so fucking awesome!" The group followed back to their room. Sokka was so proud. 

"I still lost. But I'm glad Master Pakku changed his mind about teaching me."

"Are you kidding? The man had like, a hundred years of training and you held every attack! It was a moral victory."

"Thanks, Aang. It means a lot"

"Hey! Someone brought the tusks back for me!" Sokka was the first to enter, rolling in his own pile of furs before Momo could reach for them. "Look Katara! I caught this huge tiger walrus today, Zuko saw, ask him! Did you like it? I did it for you." He extended his hand for the firebender to catch and pulled him down by his side.

"Yeah, it was pretty impressive. But it was better to see Yue's trash boyfriend fail." Zuko smiled.

"You are so mean, babe. I like it" He pulled the omega to his lap.

"What?" Katara sat in her own pile of furs, crossing her arms with a smile.

"What what?"

"What did you just call him? Babe?"

"I didn't say anything, Katara. You better waterbend the snow out of your ears."

"Ah, dead animals, so romantic!" Aang sat by Katara's side, holding his own hands.

"Huh, what should I get him? Flower crows?"

"What do the monks did Aang?" Katara laid on her side, watching her friends.

"You can just do anything you like, really. Courting doesn't have this power show, you just like who you like and that's it." 

"That sounds so sweet, Aang. What about you, Zuko?"

"It's more like yours, really. But I don't think someone still hunts nowadays, it would be considered too savage. No offense."

Sokka tightened his hold on Zuko's waist. "But you still find it hot, don't you?"

"Shut up!" Zuko laughed. The alpha took the opportunity to move away his long hair and kiss his neck. 

"So, I shouldn't carve a tusk knife to impress you?"

"Oh, no. Actually, in Fire Nation, giving someone weapons is a traditional wedding gift." 

Sokka went very silent. Zuko took the opportunity for his revenge and bit his ear, softly. The alpha was really confused. Does the firebender was messing with him or he really meant it? By the corner of his eyes, he saw Katara shrugged. He wanted to worry about it a little longer, but Zuko nibbling at him was quite distracting. He decided to kiss him instead.

"Can you please take this outside?" Before he could answer, Aang had fucking airbended them. He could still hear a muffled "thank you" and Katara's laugh.

On the bright side, he landed on top of Zuko in the snow and almost hit Hahn who was just running past them.

"Watch out where you going, idiot!"

As if he had any control over where his magical friends decided to bend him. Instead, he decided just to keep kissing the omega, because he could.

Hahn gruffed. He had a falcon hung on his arm and he slipped a little on the ice when he tried to march away angrily.

"He has a cool falcon. Zuko, where can I get a cool falcon?"

…

"Sir, we intercepted a message." 

"Finally." Genral Zhao got up from his chair. "The game is over Iroh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write something else, but I decided to watch Zuko and Yue becoming friends (???)  
> Zhao is finally back at the story, realistically, it would take him some time to form a plan, an arm, get to the North Pole and invade. Anything else you would like to see before this happens?


	13. The author fails to write fight scenes

“He is hiding at the Northern Water Tribe. Our contacts intercepted a message from their Chief to the palace. The savages had come to the knowledge of the Firelord's orders and think they can hold this against us." Zhao spoke to his subordinates. An improvised planning tent was set up at the cost to gather the commander of the ships under his lead. 

"Than what are we waiting for? Let's go get him."

"Patience, Captain Li. This isn't some little Earth village we can just march into. The Northern Water Tribe is a great nation. There is a reason they've survived a hundred years of war. The frozen tundra is treacherous. The landscape itself is an icy fortress. We'll need a massive invasion force."

…  
"Come on."

"No."

"Tell me why not. Just give me one reason. Nunik, tell her."

"Yue, please! If even Master Pakku can accept an omega student, why can't we go to the training camp? Just for one day! You are the princess, it's not like they will tell you to fuck off!"

Zuko and Nunik dragged the Water Tribe Princess into the training camps' direction.

"We don't even need to stay in the camp, just get us into the armory and we can go somewhere else. Nunik wants to learn."

"I don't even know how to hold a spear!"

"It's just like sewing."

"You are terrible at sewing!"

Loud footsteps were heard as Sokka came running to them, slipping a little on the ice before he got to stop. He smiled. Some of his hair had come loose from his wolf tail, falling over his forehead. He gave Zuko a quick peck on the lips.

"Sorry for the delay, Momo stole my boomerang and I've been running after him for the last fifteen minutes. And, hello ladies. Did you gave up on waiting for me and decided to do something else?"

"Oh, no. I told Nunik, and she wanted to join."

"And Yue wanted to join as well." She smiled. Yue just crossed her arms and shook her head. "But she doesn't want to admit it."

...

"Never got the chance to ask you, Zuko. Apart from your firebending, what kind of weapon do you prefer? "

"I've been using Dual Dao Swords for a while now. Unfortunately, I left it on the ship, so Zhao probably has them now."

"That sounds awesome, babe. Not the Zhao part, just... Well, I don't think we are going to find anything like that here. Sorry." 

They entered the armory. Some heads turned to whatch over them. Despite her previous nervousness, Princess Yue managed to maintain a firm facet and none of the alphas questioned their presence.

"What about you?"

"Me? You know me." He grabbed a training stick, spinning it in the air. "Anything is a weapon in my hands." He missed it when it fell back making a loud sound when it hit the floor, making more head turn to watch them disapprovingly again. "Huh, I will just grab a pair of spears, without the sharp part, since the girls are training with us, so it's less dangerous. Where should we go?"

"We should just stay." Nunik pointed.

"If Desna sees you fighting in the alpha's camp he is telling your mom."

"And I'm hitting him with my new stick. Let's see what will hurt more." Yue chuckled at her friend, branding that thing, she almost hit an alpha woman who was just trying to put a machete back in its place. "Sorry."

"I really don't think this is my thing." Yue looked uncertain to the object in her hands, it felt so strange. 

"I feel so pissed that we didn't ask Suki a pair of those fans. It would fit her, don't you think Zuko?"

"I'm sorry, who?"

"Our friend Suki is the leader of the Kyoshi Warrior, spirits, you need to know them! Zuko, we need to take them to Kyoshi! How long do you think Aang needs to master waterbending? Do you think we could borrow Appa?"

"Sokka."

"Fine, fine. I will stop losing time. How do you want to do it?"

...

"Well, look at what we have here, Desna. Have you come to watch some real warrior, spar?" Hahn approached the group, his friend on his heels. "You've come to the right place."

"Get lost, Hahn." Nunik rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here alone? It's an alpha training camp. Go back to your tent!"

"I'm not alone, Desna! Sokka is with us. And Yue is the Princess!"

"Big deal." Hahn snorted. 

"Oh, because you are so much better, you just proved it yesterday, didn't you?" Nunik smiled, making the princess stiffen a soft laughter.

Hahn bared her teeth at her. "It means nothing ok? It was just beginners luck. We just happened to be in the right place at the right time. Now, in a fight, skill matters more and it's something you can't pretend." He spun his spear in his hand. His was an actual battle spear, the sharp whale-tooth point glistening under the light. "Don't wanna see how a real alpha is like?"

Zuko narrowed his eyes, noticing that the man was smiling directly at him. Not at Yue. Not mockingly at Sokka. At him. He didn't like it. Sokka growled in warning. He didn't like it either.

“Hey, relax, relax. We are just looking for a good match. Isn't it Desna?"

"You know, he is right Sokka. I think he deserves a chance to prove himself." He put his hand on the alpha's shoulder.

"Zuko, I don't think..." Nunik began to say, but Sokka just grinned at him. 

"That's the spirit, Zuko! I will show how a real alpha fights." He tried to pass an arm around the omega's waist, but he dodged it. 

"Of course, can someone just hand something for me to keep my hair off my face?"

Yue raised an eyebrow, watching Sokka turn around and come sit by her side on the floor. She untied her necklace, handing it to the firebender. Hahn said nothing, staring at the motion with a confused expression. He looked back to face Sokka.

"What are you waiting for? Bring your ass over here so I can kick it!"

"I tough you were showing me. I already know how Sokka fights."

"Are you kidding right? I can't fight an omega." Zuko didn't answer, finishing to tie his hair in a high ponytail, the carved stone of Yue's necklace shining under the light. Hahn wouldn't mind if he lowered it a little. You know, maybe to his neck. He smiled. "But I guess I can show you some moves. Okay, so stand like this, in a defensive position, and when I attack you try to block it."

"Alright."

Hahn ran in his direction, branding his weapon. The omega methodically raised his to block him, for a second, but quickly stepped aside, spinning his spear to hit him behind the knees, sending him tripping face-first in the snow. 

"Like this?"

“Almost, babe! Hold it higher and flex your knees, so you can hold the impact better!" Sokka put his hands around his mouth to shout at him, laughing.

Hahn got up, wiping the snow from his knees. "Hey! It's me trying to teach here or it's you?"

"My bad!" He shouted back. Princess Yue covered her mouth with her sleeves to hide a chuckle. Nunik didn't hide her laugh at all.

"So... Ugh. Do what he said." He went for his first position, waiting for Zuko to position himself as instructed and attacked.

Zuko held the impact this time, letting the alpha push him behind slightly, but he "accidentally" lost his grip, hitting him on the stomach. Hahn bent himself forward in pain.

"This one was better! Try to separate more your hands to be firmer!" Desna instructed from his place beside his sister. 

"I think he has a good idea of how to block already!" Hahn snarled angrily, still pressing his stomach. "Now you try to attack me and I will block you."

"Okay." Zuko took some steps back, while the alpha got back to his previous place.

"No need to go so far, pup!" Desna shouted.

"Can all of you shut up?" Hahn shouted back. "Go, now!"

The firebender came running in his direction, but in the middle of the way, he repositioned his spear, craving it in the ground to use it as a propulsor instead. Hahn barely had time to raise his weapon to protect his face as it broke in half sending him rolling behind. 

"Agni, I'm so sorry. I didn't intend to do that. I'm so clumsy. Are you okay?"

"Neat!" Desna cheered.

"I think I've shown you enough moves."

...

"That was so cool! Can we learn how to do that flying-kick-thingie now?" Nunik came running to his side as they watched both of the boys walk away.

"Haven't you told him I can fight?" He looked over his shoulder to talk to Sokka.

"Yeah, but I think he didn't believe it. Lucky for us, it was very entertaining. Your hairstyle is falling down, babe." He was still laughing occasionally 

"Stop making fun of him, Sokka. He is just a little clumsy. I'm sure Hahn will understand that he lost his betrothal necklace on accident." She ran her finger in Zuko's already same loose hair. The object fell on the snow with no sound. She looked up to Yue, hopefully.

"Yeah, Sokka. Can't you see I'm devasted? But I will forgive you, Zuko." She gave her friend a weak smile.

Nunik gave her a hug. "Yeah, we are all so, so sad." She kicked a little more snow on top of it.

…

"This will truly be one for the history books, Iroh. Just think, centuries from now, people will study the great General Zhao who destroyed the last of Water Tribe civilization. Or better, the great Prince Zhao, once I drag our dear Zuko back to the Fire Nation. You are lucky you're here to see it."

"I'm sure the Firelord will overlook your insult over messing with his correspondence than."

"Isn't the bigger treachery you desiring me to fail, Iroh? I'm certain the Firelord will be pleased knowing his future son-in-law was the one that finally deduced the North Pole to ashes after a hundred years of war."

"Be careful what you wish for, General. History is not always kind to its subjects."

"I suppose you speak from experience. But rest assured, this will be nothing like your legendary failure of Ba Sing Se."

"I hope not, for your sake."

Zhao raised a brown. "You intrigues me Iroh. I tough you would be the first to wish for my victory. Wouldn't it be the best for Prince Zuko to get to mate a powerful alpha?" 

But he was not paying attention to the old man anymore. Prince Zhao. He rolled the title on his tongue, tasting the words. Prince Zhao, the conqueror. Prince Zhao, the invincible. Firelord Zhao.

…

"Stop making a fuss!"

"It stings!"

"You are the one that refused to go to the healing tents, so, be quiet."

Zuko forcefully held Sokka's face still with one hand, while trying to clean a cut on his cheekbone with the other. Nunik had got excited with the moves he had shown her and accidentally had hit the alpha in the face in her excitement. Maybe she lacked the technique but compensated it with willpower.

"Done. But ask your sister to give it a look anyway to be sure it won't scar."

"Will you find me less sexy if it does scar?" Sokka smiled at him, playfully. Zuko gave him an annoyed look. "Babe, no. You know I don't mean that." He pulled the omega to his lap, pressing his nose against the, now messy, black hair to feel his scent. " I like your scar. I like all of you. I like you so much. You know that, don't you Zuko?"

"We should go." The firebender got up, standing his hand for Sokka to follow.

"No one knows we are here. No one can see us here. Let's stay a little longer." He passed a hand around Zuko's waist, bringing him close again.

They were sitting on the balcony of the Princess' wing. Yue had been called by her father and Nunik had gone back to her home to change her clothes. Aang and Katara hadn't come back from their waterbending training for the day. They were alone, looking to the frozen city from above.

"You know, I didn't have the chance to spar with you today and that was the whole point."

"You should have said that when we still were at the training camp, don't you think?"

"I think you are just making excuses because you are afraid to fight me."

"You wish, Water Tribe."

Sokka grinned at him. He pushed the omega against a nearby wall, pressing their bodies together to pin him down, closing a hand around his throat. 

"Do I?"

Zuko didn't stutter, taking the opportunity to grab the alpha's hair and pull his head behind, making use of his moment of imbalance to bring his knee to hit his stomach, sending him to the floor. 

"Ouch! What the fuck, Zuko! You can't just grab a man's wolf tail like that! So rude. Hey!" He jumped in the air, avoiding by milliseconds the wave of heat the firebender sent in his direction. 

The next one exploded a huge ice vase. He laughed, running across the balcony, hoping that Princess Yue wouldn't mind too much if they destroyed some of her things. It's a waterbending nation, they can remake it.

He hid behind an ice pillar. Maybe hiding isn't the word since it was almost transparent, but at least it wouldn't melt under Zuko's playful weaker attacks. It was starting to snow again and they should go back to the covered part of the balcony. Actually, they shouldn't be at the palace at all, just go back to their furs and get cozy together. But don't throw a snowball at Zuko's face would be a missed opportunity and so he did exactly that. 

It gave him the opportunity to come back to a hand-to-hand fight, where he had a natural force advantage and Zuko had less space to burn his face. 

He delivered a punch, but the omega had gotten rid of the snow, was quick to block him, just slipping a little on the frozen floor and accidentally knocking down another decorated art piece. He hoped no one would be passing down there at the moment. 

Zuko defended himself with an open kick in the chest, gaining more acting space to light his hands again. If only Sokka could bring him down, taking advantage of his strength to pin the firebender underneath him, he could win. 

But it was getting so hard to keep focus. Zuko's hair falling messily around his face, his face concentrated and red with the effort, panting, the fire reflecting on his eyes, making them shine like liquid gold. The omega noticed him staring and smiled, tilting his neck slightly to the side.

At that moment, Sokka lost it.

He let his guard down for a second, enough time for the omega to send a wall of fire at him. He tried to make up for it, dodging the flame and jumping in Zuko's direction, grabbing him by his waist and sending both of them to the floor with his weight, but it wasn't enough. The firebender easily rolled them around, sitting on top of him, a ball of fire dangerously close to his throat. 

"Looks like you lost, Water Tribe."

Sokka smiled, moving slowly to hold the omega's wrist and push it away from the middle of them. With the other hand, to grasp the back of Zuko's neck and pull him closer, to join their lips in a kiss. He hastily inverted their positions, topping the omega on the floor.

"You were saying?" Sokka smiled.

"This is cheating." Zuko pushed his face away, but the alpha just laughed, kissing along his jawline.

"Everything goes in love and war. Besides, you were cheating first, showing off your neck like some... some..."

"I have no idea what are you talking about."

"Oh, now you don't?" 

"Please enlighten me. Like that?" He exposed his neck, making the alpha go stiff, eyes wide. Zuko quickly passed his legs around him, spinning them in the ground with force, to be, once more, on top.

"You devious thing. Don't tease me."

"Don't you like it?" Zuko rested his open palms on the alpha's chest, lowering his face to give him another kiss. "It's only for you."

Sokka growled happily. "Of course, babe. Just don't, don't move so much, okay?"

The firebender moved away, to sit properly on top of him again. "Why? Oh."

He blushed, feeling the way Sokka was pressed against him. It certainly wasn't a new sensation. He would wake up with Sokka hugging him from behind, or the alpha would pull him to his lap while they make out, or they would cuddle together on the flies with Appa. But none of them had ever brought it up until now. And they had never been alone like that. Sokka didn't move to roll them around again. Zuko didn't move to get up.

"Is this okay?" Sokka, looked up to him, holding his breath.

"Yeah."

The alpha tentatively reached to put his hands on his tights, squeezing lightly. He pressed him down at the same time he rolled his hips up. Zuko gasped.

"Is...this okay?" 

The omega just nodded, red as a Fire Nation banner. Sokka smiled. They probably should have this talk somewhere warmer. The snow kept falling, rarely, but persistently. Their clothes started to get damp in the places where it had melted, although he could almost forget it considering how hot was the firebender's body on top of him. He reached to clean some snowflakes out of Zuko's hair, but his hand came back stained with ash.

"Not again." He looked up. Black snow was falling from the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flameo my hotmen, did you miss me?  
> This took me a while because my notebook decided it doesn't want to work anymore so I lost it a lot of times. However, I want to warn you, as I already said in the beginning, the next one's will come a little less frequently, as my tests will start for the next four months, but I'll try to uptade at least once a week, especially because I'm super excited for the next chapters because the shit will finally hit the fan and we will see our fire nation guys again.


	14. The siege of the North

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: light attempt of sexual harassment

The boys rushed down the stairs, descending in the direction of the ample chamber near the entrance. Outside the windows, alarm gongs could be heard as the Water Tribe population ran to the palace trying to understand what was going on. Blocks of dirt snow tainted the streets and the water in the canals and fountains was ominously dark. 

They got in the meeting room just in time to see Aang and Katara get in, following Master Pakku and some of his other students. Chief Arnook stood, watching his people from above with a worried face. Princess Yue sat cross-legged behind him. She exchanged a glance with them, uncertain.

"Nunik, it's a war meeting! It's not a place for omegas, go back to the tent!" Desna tried to stop his sister from walking inside, grabbing her by the arm.

"Let me go, jerk!"

"Shhhh!" An older alpha glared disapprovingly at them. "The Chief will speak."

Nunik took the opportunity to stomp on his foot and crawl in the group's direction. She sat by Katara's side and showed him her tongue. The alpha signed and went to sit with the rest of the non-bending warriors.

The Chief's voice echoed across the frozen chamber. " The day we feared for so long has arrived. The Fire Nation is on our doorstep. It's with great sadness, I call my family here before me, knowing well that some of these faces are about to vanish from our tribe. But they will never vanish from our hearts. Now, as we approach the battle from our existence, I can upon the great spirits. Spirit of the Ocean, Spirit of the Moon, be with us!"

"Zuko." Nunik bent forward to murmur. "Can't you just ask them to go away, pretty please?"

An older woman looked sharply at her, sharply ordering the girl to shut up. He just breathed out, frustratedly. Sokka hugged him softly, bringing the omega's head to rest on his chest, while the Chief resumed his speech.

"I'm gonna need volunteers for a dangerous mission. Be warned, many of you will not return. Come forward to receive my mark if you accept my task."

Many men and women got up from the floor, lining up before the Chief and his family. But before the first one could be painted, Hahn got up and spoke.

"Chief, excuse me, but this is unnecessary. I believe we all know why the Fire Nation army is here."

The Chief paused his action, and the people in line gave space for him to look down at his future son-in-law who had just interrupted him. "And what would that be?"

"All the warriors are aware of the ongoing Firelord's challenge and I believe is just fair for the rest of the Tribe know who has been living among us."

"Father!" Yue pleaded, but the Chief raised his hand silencing her.

"My daughter has already brought to my knowledge that the Fire Prince is traveling with the Avatar, but we have no reason to presume he or his friends mean us harm, as both Avatar Aang and Princess Yue value his friendship. Prince Zuko is not our enemy." 

"I know. But I think it's simply our duty to the Water Tribe negotiate with the Firelord and..."

"Yeah!" Desna interrupted him. "We should just give him back to the Fire Nation and make them leave! No offense, though, Zuko."

Hahn elbowed him in the ribs to shush him. Sokka got up, positioning himself protectively in front of Zuko, growling, followed by Katara and Aang. Princess Yue tried to reach for her father's shoulder. But it all was muffled by the sound of Master Pakku's thunderous laugh, echoing through the chamber. 

He bent himself a glass of water. "Do you really think the Firelord himself is coming in one of those ships? That he would leave his country in the middle of a war to look for some omega? Why would he set a challenge for, then?"

"Huh... It doesn't need to be the Firelord in person, just whoever he sent and..." Hahn started to stammer.

"Are you fucking dumb? This is not some diplomatic mission, it's clearly an invasion force." Zuko emerged from behind his group of friends. "Do you think you can just go there and have some tea and talk about my life?"

Hahn hissed, walking in his direction. "You have nothing to say on this, you are just a..."

He was interrupted when Aang shoved him back with a blow. Sokka approached him instead, growling. "Why do you think the Fire Nation, the Firelord himself, is here because of Zuko? We lost them months ago. No one knows we are here and they have a lot of reasons to want to take the Northern Water Tribe down. Why are you so sure? What the fuck did you do?" 

The whole room was filled with a suffocating silence. All the warriors, their eyes already previously fixed on him, appeared to hold their breaths, the tension as dense as ice.

"Hahn, please tell your tribe you have nothing to do with this attack." 

Chief Arnook descended the stairs, walking in the middle of the people, Master Pakku followed. By now, everyone was standing, circling the interaction. The boy clenched his fists and didn't dare to say a thing.

"My students and all the able waterbending warriors must join me to defend the wall in one hour." Master Pakku broke the ice, leaving the meeting room without another word or looking back.

The rest of the warriors waited for the Chief's last cold words to do the same.

"We talk later."

…

"The stillness before battle is unbearable. Such a quiet dread." The Chief spoke. The snow had stopped falling and the sun shone in the sky, but no warships were visible on the horizon line yet. 

"I wasn't there when Fire Nation attacked my people. I'm gonna make a difference this time." Aang's forehead was contracted in concentration, watching over the waterline.

Zuko moved away from the group to sit by himself. He covered his face with his hands. "Argh, Why must I bring dishonor everywhere I go?"

"It's not your fault." Sokka's face appeared above him, the red Chief's mark drying on his forehead. "Hahn fucked up. Somehow he warned them you are here."

"Well, I still am here, right? They wouldn't come here if I wasn't. There were no current plans to invade the Northern Water Tribe. I brought them to your tribe and now I brought them here. Even if you did turn me in..."

"Which it's not happening."

Zuko smiled softly. "Even if you did. It would be just a pathetic excuse. My Father is not behind this. There is nothing I can think of doing for now."

"What do you mean? Your father is the..."

"The Firelord doesn't control all the army. It would be impossible. There is a lot of different endeavors happening in different places. High-rank soldiers control their own troops and asking for reinforcements just to capture a single omega would seem weak. If my father knows about this, he was told the intention is making an invasion. They are comming for a double kill.”

The city shook as the first fireball hit the wall. 

…

Zuko sat by the balcony of Princess Yue again. Fire was still raining above the city while teams of waterbenders joined to stop the giant fireballs to hit important structures. There was nothing he could do. It was not like the buildings made of ice were flammable and the projectiles were composed of solid metal or rock, so, his bending was quite useless until a land attack.

After he gave the Chief all the information he thought could be useful (he didn't feel exactly comfortable about doing that, but it was the least he could do), Sokka had left with him to help with the plan, since Hahn wasn't going to lead anymore. Princess Yue had left a little earlier to make sure the instructions to take the elderly, sick, children, and the other civils away from the conflict zone. 

Katara should be helping Master Pakku and the other waterbender near the wall and Aang had taken Appa to fight the coming ships directly. Even Momo was nowhere to be seen. He was alone with the worse company possible: His own stupid thoughts. He leid down on the floor, tired, didn't even listening the footsteps of someone entering the room. 

"Hello, Princess."

Zuko tried to raise his head, startled, but painfully discovered he couldn't when the person stepped on his hair, pinning him down. He looked up to see Hahn standing above him, a spear in his hand, not a training one this time.

"Surprised to see me cause the Chief out of the mission? Too bad, this one I made myself." He spun the weapon on his hands, showing off. "Would you like to see some new moves?"

"Get out." Zuko hissed at him, closing his hands in fists and breathing a small tower of fire up, just enough of a warning for the alpha to jump away and allow him to roll on his hands and knees and get up. 

However, he was not fast enough and Hahn easily sent him down again. He had his whole life to learn how to deal with the north pole's slippery floors.

"You know, I was just trying to help, building a bridge between my people and yours. But Fire Nation is a treacherous little shit and had to make me do a fool of myself and attack us instead of accepting our alliance." He jumped over the omega, pressing the spear against his throat to pin him down. "Do you know what happens now? Do you? All my tribe will see me as a shame, as a traitor. I could even end up banished. Princess Yue will never look at my face again. All because of some Fire Nation little bitch."

Zuko managed to kick him off of him, getting up on a defensive position. The spear rolled harmfully in the ground and, when the alpha tried to reach for it, the fire wave that missed him for a second was enough to break the entire balcony structure in half.

The firebender retreated inside before the cracks surging under his feet gave away, but the alpha was more careless, jumping over the ever-growing hole, unbothered but the massive blocks of ice falling down. He pushed Zuko against a more solid pillar, getting to pin his hands above the head with just one of his, grabbing the omega's chin roughly with the other. 

"But I don't have to accept that, have I? I can still have my royalty title. I mark you here and now and boom! Doesn't matter who wins or loses today, I still get my prize on the Firelord's challenge and both of us get even. What do you say? Not that you have to say something. Your southern peasant is not here to protect you anyway and...Ouch!"

He pulled away quickly, shaking the hand Zuko had burned. The firebender spun in place, in a kick that sent him rolling further behind. He slipped in the broken ice, trying to get up.

"You little..."

But he didn't get to end his phrase as something hit him from behind with force. He tripped on the broken ice, misstepping. He tried to hold on to the board, but it was too slick. He fell from the balcony.

Princess Yue rested the flat part of the spear on the floor.

"We are done!" She shouted at the open space. "Sorry, I am late."

…

"It's almost twilight, General. I must advise you to halt your attack. The waterbenders draw their power from the moon and it's nearly full tonight. You should wait and resume the attack at daybreak."

General Zhao turned around the face Iroh. "Oh, I'm well aware of the moon problem, and I'm working on a solution, but for now, daybreak it is. Give the order to lower the anchor."

The older soldier nodded, turning around to leave the room. He stopped again by the door. "The men also asked to warn you that a flying child, monkey or giant furry cow was seen damaging our ships and the most superstitious ones are scared we may be displeasing the spirits. But maybe they are just tired and started to see things."

...

"Sokka! Hey! Aang is back! We..." Katara ran in her brother's direction. He and Princess Yue were talking on the remained part of the stairs that led to the palace. The Fire Nation had apparently paused the attack. He didn't greet her, just growling something unintelligible and getting back inside. "Hey! You don't get to bare your teeth at me! Sokka! I am talking to you!"

"Let him be. He needs a moment." The Princess said, watching the man's back disappear in the distance.

"What happened?"

"I think it would be better if you ask him later. Hi, Aang. Are you okay?"

...

"Hey."

"Hey."

The boys stared at each other in silence. The dim moonlight entered the room through what was left of the balcony.

"I'm so sorry. Is it... Is it okay if I hug you? Because I really need to hug you. But it's okay if you don't feel comfortable! I..."

Zuko silenced him with a small nod. He tried to move as slow as possible, but it was pretty hard when his whole body was trembling from adrenaline and rage. He scooped the omega in his arms, instinctively rubbing his chin to the top of his head to scent him. 

"Why aren't you at your mission?"

"The Chief asked me to guard Yue, in case Hahn decided to try something stupid...Well, I wasn't fast enough, was I?" He laughed bitterly. "Sorry."

"It's not your fault, Sokka. And I can defend myself."

"No. I know babe. You make it very clear." He tilted his head in the balcony's direction, where a few blocks of ices continuoded to produce dangerous crack sounds occasionally. "But I can't help it. In the instant, it dawns, the attack will start again, and if they get to land, these assholes will be after you and I won't be able to fight them all. I can't take it. I can't leave knowing you won't be safe. So, please don't be mad with me for asking that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quite happy with this chapter. I know you all wanted Hahn to suffer, but I just love the stupid ways the goes in cannon, I don't care enough about him to make him something better and I think Yue deserves to hit him with a stick.  
> I'm still thinking about how I'm going to work with the rest of the attack yet, with the whole spirit attack thing I'm not sure I want to happen and knowing that we won't be losing time with Aang being kidnapped and Zhao getting to the unprotected cave (deep down, I just really want to beat his ass, but I would have to come with an excuse for the attack to stop after that). There is also the fact that uncle Iroh is back and I don't really think he wouldn't go look for his nephew. I don't know. You are all aware that I will postpone it for gay reasons, so, you can come with a suggestion while we wait for the sun to come again.


	15. Under the moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Smutty chapter. Nothing kinky or anything, just soft, awkward and cute first time.   
> But if you are not up to it, you are not losing anything.

Sokka retreated, kneeling in front of Zuko. He moved a loose strand of hair away from the Prince's face, securing it around his ear and returning to cup his cheek.

"Do you like me?"

Zuko chuckled. "That's it? That is the question?"

"You didn't answer."

"Because you already know the answer." 

"Zuko."

"Yes. Of course, I like you."

Sokka exhaled as if letting go of a heavy weight. "Great. Because I like you too. Like, I like, like you. A lot..."

"I know."

"And, what I'm trying to say is..." He blushed, averting his eyes momentarily. He had no control over how the words just rolled from his brain, some of them making their way to his tongue in a confusing parade. "I don't want to press you, Zuko. I'm not trying to take advantage of you or anything, I swear! I don't even think I have the right to say that, but I want you to have a choice, I... If I... If we... If you think you can stand me enough to do this, they..."

"Are you trying to ask me if I will mate you?" Zuko smiled.

"Ah... Yes. But I would never hold it against you, babe, I promise! I would be a good alpha for you. I would never forbid you from doing anything or..." Zuko shushed him with a kiss.

"Sokka. I would love to be your mate." The omega straddled his lap again, passing his hands around his neck. "But I don't want you to do it on obligation just because you feel like you need to protect me."

"Oh, babe, you have no idea." He grinned, getting on one knee. "I've been dying to mark you since the first time I caught your scent back home." He got up, passing Zuko's legs around his hip, looking around to find a big, fur-covered bed. "Do you think Yue will mind too much if we use her bed? I'm not taking you on the floor. Like, I most likely will, but not today."

"You talk too fucking much." Zuko hissed, pulling the warrior to kiss him as they fell on the bed.

He pulled down Zuko's clothes a little to expose his neck, attacking him with bites and licks. "Hmm... Babe, your skin is so light, I bet it will bruise so easily... How long I've waited to do it..."

His hands ran blindly undoing clothes, familiarly recognizing the ends and ties of soft pelts, so much better than those sharp Fire Nation armors Zuko wore in their first meeting. The firebender pulled the loop tying his hair back in the wolf tail, letting it fall down curtaining his face.

The omega's hands found their way under his shirt before even opening it. He sat back, letting it fall down his arms. Sokka looked over his shoulder for a moment. Back in the Southern Water Tribe, as far as he knew (and maybe he didn't know a lot, he was the only alpha left after all) it was kind of unusual for the couple to take off all of their clothes if they weren't in an igloo or hadn't a fire.

Princess Yue's bedroom probably should work as an igloo in normal circumstances, keeping the cold out. But now, there were big cracks on the walls and, even if they were actually distant from the balcony, a huge part of it was missing, leaving enough spaces for the freezing wind to get in, especially if the snow started again. He didn't want Zuko to get cold...

The omega brought him back to reality, yanking his chin back to face him. He blew a flicking flame in his face direction, stopping just at the precise distance. When they kissed, Zuko's lips were warm and his tongue had a reminiscent smoky taste.

"Hmm... I had forgotten I had my own personal little dragon."

He allowed himself to rest most of his weight on top of Zuko, laying with him chest to chest. The omega's skin was feverishly hot, as he traced it with bites down his shoulder, but it was probably just some firebender (not unwelcome) thing.

He grinned, raising his head to examine, with great pride, the reddish bruises starting to show on the fair skin. Squeezing the curve of Zuko's waist, he pressed more of his body down on the mattress, rolling their hips together and receiving a soft mewl as a result. A hungry growl scratched his throat.

Suddenly, there were too many clothes. Yeah. Too many clothes. Why was he still wearing his fucking boots? He kicked them out, sitting back to remove Zuko's as well and almost falling out of the bed in the process. 

The Prince chuckled, also sitting up to help him. "My little turtle duck."

He smiled, passing his arms around Zuko, to kiss along his jawline and whisper against his ear. "Yours? Yes. But I'm not little."

"Sokka!"

"Come on, it's literally the only context in which this is an appropriate joke. Let me have this."

Zuko rolled his eyes, allowing the alpha to kiss him again, while he fumbled to undo Sokka's belt. He considered just burning the whole thing off, but the warrior guided his hands to pull his pants down. He was the first to break the kiss, too curious to see the origin of the audible slap of skin hitting skin.

He looked down to see the alpha's shaft pressed proudly against his stomach, leaking precum. He blushed furiously. Agni, it was not a joke. He had an invasion to fight in tomorrow! How would be able to do it when...

Sokka purred happily, enlacing the omega to pressed them together. Zuko could feel it pulse between them, smearing the sticky substance on his stomach. " I think I deserve a more impressive animal, huh? Maybe a sabertooth moose lion?"

"But I love turtle ducks."

"Hmm. Okay. I can be your turtle duck then. Just doesn't call me that in front of Katara. "

"Don't talk about your sister when you are rubbing your dick on me!"   
"Eeww! Don't say it like that! Gross!"

"You started it."

"Shut up!"

He shoved the omega on the furs again, covering his mouth with his. Zuko's fingers tracing the contours of his back were hot and had a soothing effect on him, making his whole body feel like it was going to melt. It was his turn to work on the firebender's pants. Sokka held him down, pressing one hand on each thigh, strong after years of training and glistening with natural slick, to keep his legs open. He licked his lips.

"You are gorgeous, babe."

If Zuko could get redder, he probably would have instantly combusted right then and there, but instead, he breathed out a small puff of smoke out of his nose and prayed that Sokka would believe he did that on purpose. The alpha just smiled fondly at him, lowering himself between his legs. His breath sent shivers through the firebender's body.

"Can I touch you, love?" 

"Yeah". He answered, barely a whisper, gasping when the alpha's mouth made contact with the interior of his thighs. 

Sokka grinned proudly, licking away the slick running down his thighs in large stripes. The omega's scent was so intoxicatingly strong now, it was making his mind go all fuzzy. Besides, watching Zuko squirm from just sloppy kisses was making things to him. 

He passed an arm around one of Zuko's legs, giving him a soft squeeze before lifting it to rest over his shoulder as he lowers his head to give the firebender's cock a tentative taste, making him shudder under him.

He continued his way, licking the whole length up and going further down. The omega was so wet already the slick had started to drip down his thighs again. If Zuko was like that on a regular basis, he had doubts he would be able to handle Zuko in heat. Even so, he couldn't help but embrace the delicious warmth of the scent and sink his face between the omega's wet folds. 

Zuko was more than happy to help him, locking his legs around him and pinning him down. Of course, not exactly on purpose. He was too busy feeling very very hot and trying to keep his hands for himself instead of on Yue's very very flammable furs. When he finally came out for air, there was slick dripping down his chin and he licked his lips at the way Zuko blushed at the sigh. His cock gave a twitch and he rutted, unsatisfactorily, against the pelts to easy it. He still needed to open the omega up and he better get it started before he lost control. He was rewarded with a moan when he pressed the first finger in. 

The firebender pulled him close by the neck, bringing their forehead to press together and cupped both of his cheeks. Zuko with his eyes closed, biting his lip between broken little sobs was the most beautiful sight he has ever seen. The louder moan that came with the press of a second finger was muffled between a kiss.

"Can I put in?"

"How do you want me?" Zuko opened his eyes slowly.

"Hm..." He removed his fingers bringing them to his mouth. " I would like to face you if you would let me."

Zuko smiled softly at him, opening his legs further. They exchanged one more kiss, until Sokka broke it, sitting back to face him from above. 

"Are you sure, Zuko?" He asked, concerned.

"Yes. Are you?" 

"You will have to stand me around for a long time, babe."

The Prince chuckled quietly. He closed his eyes once more, feeling the alpha running his hands through his thighs. He probably should be doing more, but he was so nervous and Sokka seemed to be having a great time taking the lead, so he let it be. Then, he felt it finally starting to press inside and cried out.

"What?! Is it hurting? Do you want me to pull out?" 

He opened his eyes again to see Sokka's face hovering above him with a concerned expression. Under the moonlight, his eyes glowed even more blue. 

"A little, but it's okay. You can go."

He took a sharp breath, throwing his head back. The burning of the torturingly slow stretch wasn't quite painful, but it was foreign enough sensation to keep him on edge. Sokka's uneven breathing against his neck, tracing warm open-mouthed kisses slowly across his skin helped to soothe him.

When the alpha did stop moving, raising his face too silently check on him, Zuko couldn't help but be overwhelmed by the pressure, how could he be expected to take a knot yet, when he already felt so full? Sokka gave him a reassuringly little smile, giving his scar a quick peck before thrusting forward. 

"So tight for me, babe. You're going to look so good with my mark." The alpha growled against his ear. "Everyone is going to know who you belong to."

Sokka bared his canines at him, with a sharp thrust of hips that made Zuko gasp. It should have made him feel uneasy, sharp teeth so close to his throat, the weight immobilizing him down. But their fingers were also intertwined together and Sokka wouldn't take his eyes away from his face for a single moment. So, the omega hugged his hips with his thighs strongly and pressed him down, deeply, with a moan. 

"Yeah, babe. Fuck. Moan for me."

He purred happily, under his alpha's praise. On instinct, he tilted his head to the side, showing off his neck. He was corresponded with a sharper growl. If Sokka was just holding his hands before, now he definitely put force on the act to pin him down on the bed and better support himself. His thrusts become more erratic and forceful and the omega moaned louder at the sensation.

But if fastly became something else, as he could feel the increase of pressure inside, the sewel of the alpha's knot starting to form. There was no way he could take more of that in him. He tried to move away unconsciously, but big hands closed around his hips, steadying him down the mattress. A pair of tears formed on the corner of his eyes as the alpha's knot forced it's way inside, impossibly feeling him. He threw his head back to gasp for air and Sokka bit him. 

The next moments are a blur. He has a vague feeling of pain of the teeth piercing his skin and of being stretched to his limits, but it's also so irrelevant under the wave of pleasure that washes his body. Maybe he sobs. Maybe Sokka asks if he is okay, but he can't be sure.

When he comes back, Sokka is proudly licking the open wound clean, his knot is still locking them together and spilling the last spurts of cum. It has a warm and comfortable sensation on his stomach. Sokka's arms are embracing him. He purs, content.

"Hello. I'm your mate." Sokka smiles at him, giving him a kiss on the chin.

"I know."

"You are mine now. You will have to laugh at all of my jokes." He gave another peck against Zuko's cheek.

He smiled. "You promised you would never hold it against me."

"I know. But I am very funny and you love me." The last one was against his scar.

Zuko cupped his face, caressing his cheeks softy. "Thank you, my little turtle duck."

Sokka tried to roll them around to put Zuko on his lap, but things were kinda difficult with his knot locking them together. So, he just rolled on his back, letting the omega lay on top of him.

"Good we had the whole night, huh? Because this may take a while." Sokka smiled. "But I am so glad that..."

"What the fuck guys?!"

They jolted up in alert and not very efficiently with all the limbs tangled together, almost falling from the bed to see Nunik standing across the room, a hand covering her eyes, but not enough to hide the rest of her very blushed face. 

"We under attack and you both here getting married?"

"Get out!"

"I'm trying!" She tried to turn around but accidentally hit a wall. "Like, congratulations, but also fuck you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes, the horrible sensation of entering a new fandom and posting your first smut and letting people judge you. Even though is not my usual more hot-intended stuff, I liked writing this one, it came so softly and it sounds so awkward but also so tender to me.


	16. Turns out you all just want to see Zhao's ass been beaten, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, turns out I didn't really have to think of how to win without a spirit-Aang attack, because rewatching the episode it's said multiple times that they needed to win before the full moon or Water Tribe would be unstoppable, so, you know.  
> Also also, have you noticed I've been using the wrong title for Zhao all this time? I am too lazy to fix it now.

"I've been looking for you guys everywhere! What is this place?"

"Shhhh!" Katara and Princess Yue made in unison.

Sokka raised both of his hands in defeat.

"Aang is trying to communicate with the Moon and the Ocean spirits to ask for guidance." Katara told him, tilting her head at the center of the oasis, where the avatar was sitting cross-legged by the pound.

"Hm... Doesn't look like it's working."

"Yeah. We have suggested that he scream or something, but he doesn't want to." His sister shrugged.

"Have he tried to scream under the water, since it's an Ocean spirit?" Sokka scratched his chin.

"Wow, great idea Sokka! Why don't you all go scream under the water and leave me alone?! I'm trying to concentrate here!" Aang shouted at them, the peaceful facet gone.

"Sorry, Aang." He shouted back and the beta looked at him angrily again. He decided to shut up.

The three of them walked away a little, to give Aang space, sitting by the bridge, their legs swinging above the water.

"So, what happened Mr. Grumpy?" Katara elbowed him on the ribs.

"What?" He blushed, his eyes moving side to side. How could she know? Should he just admit it? Would Zuko be mad if he told them? Well, it's not like they could hide it... "Huh? Did...Did Nunik passed by?"

"You storm out hissing at your friends and come back smiling like a pup seeing your first snowfall. Did Zuko kiss you better?"

Princess Yue laughed with her. "I haven't seen Nunik for some time now. Nor Zuko. Wasn't he with you? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. He is great. He just went clean up a bit. He will be here... Actually, I should go look for him, he won't know where we are."

"Wait, what do you mean he...?" 

But Sokka had already got up, slipped and would have fallen inside the water if Zuko hadn't caught his wrist.

"Hello." He greeted from the floor.

The firebender smiled softly at him before returning to his usual severe expression to face Katara. "The sun is almost up. You all are planning on staying here?"

Sokka felt a little tingle of sadness when he noticed Zuko was wearing his coat again and the furs were shielding his new mark from view. Well, it's not like it's his fault anyway. He is a firebender in the poles. It's cold. And maybe is better not to have any serious conversation with Katara before an attack when they had no idea how she would react. He hoped she would be glad for him, but he had the feeling she would scold him anyway. So, it's better to prevent attracting more Fire Nation soldiers to a spiritual refuge with her yelling.

"We are waiting for Aang. He is trying to communicate with the Moon and the Ocean spirits..." She repeated.

"That's why he is glowing?" Zuko interrupted her, staring in the direction where Aang was, in fact, glowing with a blue light.

"Is this normal?" Princess Yue asked, a concerned look on her face.

"Probably." Shoka nodded, approaching to give a better look. The glowing came from the avatar's arrow tattoos and his eyes, which were open but apparently couldn't see when he waved his hand in front of him. "Do you guys think it's going to take long?"

No one could answer that. The only sound was the circular pattern of the koi swimming inside the pond. The rise of the sun slowly light the ice walls of the oasis and muffled battle sounds started at a distance. 

...

"I don't need to remind you we have a time limit. If we don't defeat the Water Tribe before the full moon rises, they will be undefeatable." 

"I assure you, I have everything under control. I intend to remove the moon as a factor."

"Remove the moon?! How?"

…

"We can't stay here and do nothing all day." 

"We don't know when Aang will come back, Zuko. He is unprotected like that." Katara said. They had been watching Aang for what felt, and maybe indeed was, like hours, but he hasn't moved a muscle.

"Can't we hide him somewhere? Maybe put him on Appa's back?"

"I don't think we should touch him. What if he doesn't know how to come back?"

"Katara is right, Zuko. Besides, the oasis is well hidden. Both of you had to get locations from someone of the Tribe to get here, right? I doubt they can reach us here." Yue added.

"Fine. I'm going out to help. The rest of you stay here to protect Aang." 

"What? Zuko you can't...Who will protect...?" Sokka got up to follow him.

"Me." He put a hand on Sokka's chest stopping him. "Katara will be outnumbered and at disadvantage because of the sun and you promised to Yue's father you would protect her."

"But you..."

"You already did." He gave Sokka a quick kiss, before turning around to leave.

...

"We'll be following this map to a very specific location, and when we get there, we're going fishing." General Zhao raised it in the air. Four soldiers riding their respective komodo rhinos followed him. 

...

"You shouldn't be in the middle of the conflict!"

"Well, and you should be on your honeymoon! None of us is in the right place!"

Nunik and Zuko pulled an unconscious warrior out of the fireline. They were actually doing a great job. Turns out Fire Nation soldiers don't expect apparent Water Tribe kids to firebend at them or to be hit in the face with a stick when they were lucky enough to avoid the fire.

"Where is Sokka?!" She screamed above the clashing sounds of battle to be heard.

"He is with Yue and his sister in the oasis. Aang entered in some sort of Avatar comma!" A giant ice spike passed spinning above his head, sending another soldier to the floor and he couldn't hear whatever she replied. "What?"

"There are some guys marching in that direction! We should attract them back!"

…

The fireball came out of nowhere. The startled komodo rhino got up on his back legs and would have crushed Zhao down if he hadn't jumped on time. The one behind him almost stomped him, making the general roll in the snow to get out of the way.

"You." He could recognize that scar anywhere, even under those Water Tribe puff clothes. "After all this time."

The rest of the soldiers turned around to face the Fire Nation Prince, and, apparently, some small Water Tribe girl with a big stick in her hands.

"Get out the way, he is mine!" He snarled. 

"Go warn them." Zuko told her, as two of the soldiers continued their way in the oasis direction and the other two tried to control the riding beast.

"Did you come to face your destiny, Prince Zuko?" He grinned, lighting both of his fists with fire.

"Of course." 

Zhao snapped first, running in his direction at full speed. Zuko defended the first blow and the second, kicking his feet out of balance and joining his palms together to send a larger fire wave. The alpha managed to get out of the way at the last minute but lost his left sideburn. 

He roared in anger, not bothering to smothering the last of it before running forward again. He took advantage of his superior size to corner the omega against a wall, sliding a knife out of his sleeve and craving it on the ice, pining the prince by his fur hood. Zuko was fast in sliding out of it, kicking the man on the knee.

The man roared in his pain. "You little..."

He punched the air, sending smaller fireballs in sequence at his direction, from which Zuko dodge easily with a twirl, stopping on his fit, fists raised in the air. The general bared his teeth, breathing out a smoke cloud, but then his eyes widened and he saw red.

"What did you do? What did you fucking do?"

The Prince followed his glare, noticing he was looking at the new biting mark at his neck that was now visible. He tilted his head slightly to the side to give him a better view, grinning. "Did you like it?"

"Zuko!" A voice called, muffled by the distance and by the wind, but he was pretty sure it was his name.

"Uncle?"

Zhao jumped on top of him.

…

Aang gasped at the same time Nunik stormed inside the oasis.

"Soldiers coming. Evil fella. Ugly sideburns. Zuko. Help." She babbled eating half of the words, but it was enough to be understandable.

Sokka nodded at Katara, as she helped the Avatar get up.

…

"You ruined me! You are supposed to be mine! Who?!"

Zhao was on top of him, his weight on his chest, he couldn't breathe. He was pressing his face against the snow, shouting, but Zuko couldn't exactly discern his words. Maybe he had hit his head? But suddenly, in a flick of light, the weight was gone. A wave of fire had gotten Zhao rolling away from him.

…

The familiar face of his uncle hovered over him, with a concerned expression, that quickly changed to anger when his eyes lowered to the wound on his neck. Zuko didn't have the time to say anything, because Zhao was coming back with a kick. Iroh grabbed his ankle, throwing him against the ice wall with no effort. 

Zuko tried to get up. His head hurt. Yeah, he definitely had hit his head. Hopefully, his uncle wasn't some sort of concussion derived hallucination. It wasn't hurting that bad and uncle looked very real. He was so happy to see him alive. 

Honestly, he didn't look like someone who needed help for now. Both of Zhao's subordinates that came to help him went flying out of the way like puppets and the general lacked his remaining sideburn and it looked pretty better than his preferred look. Maybe Zuko could just lay here for a while.

A third man appeared out of nowhere branding a sword, he rolled on his stomach to avoid it, starting to form a fire on his hands to defend himself but there was no need. A boomerang hit the man's helmet from behind with a loud clang, spinning back to the open hand of its owner. The soldier fell face first on the snow, clearing the view for Zuko to see his alpha running in his direction.

"Are you alright, love? Are you hurt?" Sokka kneeled down beside him, instinctively passing an arm around the omega and bringing him to his chest.

"I'm okay." He closed his eyes, allowing the alpha's scent to wash over his senses in a sooting wave. "Aang?"

"Just woke up. Seems fine." He hugged Zuko closer. He was happy to see him well. Nunik made it sound a lot more dangerous. Or probably it was just his head.

The general cough, hands, and knees on the ground, a painful sensation on his stomach where a kick or a punch had hit him. His armor was partially destroyed and a fire was dying on his pants, but there was still smoke coming out. The Dragon of the West glared at him from above, undisturbed. 

Iroh looked over his shoulder. The remaining soldiers were still crawling around or unconscious. Zuko was... Zuko? He bared his teeth. A stranger Water Tribe alpha had caught him. They wouldn't take him away. Not again.

Sokka screamed when a fireball passed beside his head, barely sparing his ear. He tried to push Zuko down to protect him, but the omega was more agile, spinning than around until he was on top of him, he blindly looked for his boomerang in the snow, hoping he could still aim upside down.

"Let him go!"

"Uncle it's okay." He said, still striking a defensive pose in case he didn't sound convincing. "This is my mate, Sokka."

Both of the alpha's stared at each other for a second, in recognition. Iroh breathed out in relief. "I thought...Well, that makes more sense. I'm sorry, your mark looks so recent and I..." 

He rushed forward to hug Zuko and the confused boy that was now his mate, tearing up a little. He retreated to take a good look at his nephew, putting both of his hands on his shoulder. A little roughed up from the fight, but that was expected. He looked healthy. Happy, even. His hair was pushed back with little Water Tribe beads and shells. The only thing that worried him was the wound mark. It could get infected. "Aren't you taking care of it?"

Zuko blushed a little, avoiding his eyes. "I... just got it. Yesterday. Or today."

"What took you so long?"

"Uncle!"

"I see. Doing some proper courting both of you? Good boy." He patted Sokka on the shoulder as well, before turning to murmur at Zuko again. " I knew I had left you in good hands when we parted on the South Pole. I gave him a good scenting and I knew..."

"Uncle! Stop being so weird!"

…

He took the opportunity to crawl away from view when Iroh lost interest in him. He should have got rid of the man on his first betrayal by the Fire Nation coast. The Firelord wouldn't be so offended as he would be if this attack failed. The moon was starting to rise up the sky, but he still had a chance. The map crushed inside his clothes. He still had a chance.

He got up, supporting himself on a wall. His arm was bent at a weird angle, but he could still make it, stumbling his way across the snow. He looked over his shoulder before continuing. That overemotional Iroh was hugging the Prince like he was his puppy. Stupid Iroh. Stupid omega bitch. All his chances, ruined. No. He needed to focus. 

He stumbled inside the cave. Inside, the air was oddly warm for a frozen wasteland. He knew he had got to the right place. A waterdrop fell on the point of his nose. He glanced up quickly to see both Captain Chu and his komodo rhino frozen upside down in a block of ice. He mouthed a "help" between chattering teeth, but Zhao ignored him.

A second komodo rhino stomped past him, almost shoving him out of the bridge in its stampede. Its rider didn't have the same luck, as some bald child sent him flying inside the freezing water.

The general fell on his knees on the grass by the pond where a pair of fishes, one white, the other black, circled each other in constant movements. Stupid fishes, swimming upside down.

"Sir, are you hurt?" The kid asked him, but he paid no mind, getting up with difficulty, staring at the pond, where his destiny called for him.

He hit the surface with a fiery punch, producing a glorious sizzling sound. He did it. He really did it. He slaughtered the Moon spirit. his name would live forever in history. Zhao, the conqueror. Zhao, who darkened the moon. Zhao, the....?

Both of the fishes had stopped swimming to stare at him. But how? He roared, sending a new sequence of, this time more powerful, fireballs. Each one reaching deep into the surface, but when the steam was gone, both of the fishes were still staring at him undisturbed.

He looked up. Floating above him, the fishes stared at him mockingly inside a suspended water orb.

"Hey!" The kid called him again.

This time he looked at the direction of the sound, finding the first bald kid, accompanied by three more girls, one of which appeared to be waterbending the sphere. He grinned at them, his fists lighting up again. But something fell on his head, making him lose balance and fall into the pond producing blue light. 

Katara screamed. "One jumped off!"

Aang rushed to the pond but found only the white fish circling the water, completely alone. "Where did he go?" 

Katara and the rest of the girls ran to his side to surveil the water as well, but there was nothing to be seen. The remained fish was carefully lowered back into the pond to join the eternal circling dance.

…

Firelord Ozai sat in the dark of his throne room, illuminated only by the fire across the walls. The flame danced as his spirit state, licking higher and higher. He had heard the news already. Not that anyone had the courage to tell him personally. The invasion had failed. The troops were destroyed and half of the men wouldn't have made out of it alive if it wasn't for the mercy of the Northern Water Tribe. Someone needed to take the blame.

A man walked shamefully in his direction. He didn't dare to look him in the eyes, immediately dropping on his knees in front of him, lowering his head to the ground. This was not Zhao. 

"Captain Chu. You were not the one in charge of this mission. Where is General Zhao?"

The man raised his head to gave his report, but kept his eyes low.

"Disappeared, most likely dead. A...A fish..."

"The invasion failed."

"Huh...Yes. But we found Prince Zuko!"

The Firelord raised his eyebrow. " And I suppose you are here to claim victory?"

"No..." The soldier was visibly shaking. Pathetic. "Someone else..."

Firelord Ozai rubbed his forehead annoyed. "And why am I still talking to you? Tell the guards Zuko's presence is requested and get out of my sight."

"He is at the North Pole."

"He. Is. Where?"

"At the North Pole." The man flinched.

"I give you thousands of troops and you not only managed to be completely wrecked by some Water Tribe savages but also fail to capture one single omega?" He hissed.

"I tried, my Lord! I even talked to their Chief! But some Water Tribe warrior apparently mated him and said he is not giving him back and the Chief said he is completely on his right and wouldn't be releasing the rest of our troops if we tried something! He even told me this mean joke that I don't think it's appropriate to repeat and..." Before he could finish, he was being raised by his collar. His eyes unconsciously looked up to find the Firelord's gold ones and smoke coming out of his nose.

"Repeat, because I don't think I understood right. Are you telling me some Water Tribe savage claimed the prince?"

"And also, the Avatar may or may not have returned."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ass? Kicked. Invasion? Failed. Your son? Disgraced. The Avatar? Returned (maybe).  
> Firelord Ozai? *inhales*


	17. Calm before the storm

"And then I said, "You are not stealing my face, Koh, the face stealer, not today"." Aang finished his tale with his hands on his hips and a little smirk on his face.

They were resting in a small room, wrapped around some soft furs while Aang marched in the center of it, narrating his visit to the spirit world. Uncle Iroh, to who Chief Arnook, after some good explanation, had been kind enough to allow to stay, was making some tea. 

After the battle and the last Fire Nation soldiers had fled, the Chief reunited the tribe to thank the spirits for their victory, but any commotion would have to wait for now, as there were more urgent matters to attend. The healing tents were overflowing and the waterbending warriors were unfolding themselves to rebuild essential structures and encapsulate in ice the destroyed abandoned ships before they started to leak out more oil. 

"Sounds fake." Zuko pointed.

"No, it doesn't! Where does it sound fake?"

"I doubt you could say that without that smug face, and you still have a face, so..."

"Yeah, Aang." Nunik agreed. "Sorry, but it sounds like you are trying to add more details to make it more interesting. By the way, this is some great tea." She added, making uncle smile.

"Huh. You are just jealous because you wouldn't last five seconds against, Koh, the face stealer, because you don't have a blank expression." Aang served a cup for his own and went to sit in the opposite direction of his.

"Of course I have!"

"No. Sorry babe. You have to express no emotions and anger is still an emotion." Sokka laid his head on the omega's shoulder, poking him on the stomach softly.

"Yeah, Zuko has literally just too expressions: angst and in-love-with-Sokka. And sometimes both." Nunik showed him her tongue.

"Sometimes he is also tired, but it's just angry-tired so I think it doesn't count." Aang agreed. 

"Well, I'm glad he developed a new emotion while I was out." Iroh pretended to sip his tea and don't notice as Zuko stared (unsurprisingly) angrily at him, making the kids laugh. 

Aang had been the first to notice Zuko's new mark when they met in the oasis by the end of the battle. He had got so excited he almost airbent himself out of his pants. He had given Sokka a hug, and Zuko, and Katara, and Yue, and Momo, and even Uncle Iroh that he didn't know, but looked friendly. Princess Yue had blushed and smiled softly in a more reserved reaction, but had given Zuko a hug as well. 

Now, Sokka didn't have a lot of opportunities to talk to his sister since. A whole range of emotions had passed her face while Aang jumped around, but she hadn't screamed with him, just smiled softly and given both o them a hug as well. This was good right? But he could see her exchanging glares with him from the other side of the room during the Chief's speech and before they parted to help different groups in the post-attack missions.

Even after that, he couldn't bring himself to go talk to her. The mere thought of separating from Zuko gave him a lot of anxiety. Probably the stress of an attack wasn't the best scenario for his newly-established bond and sent his alpha to a constant alert state. 

Luckily for him, the omega didn't seem bothered by Sokka constantly on his neck. Actually, he was more than happy for being on his lap and chatter with his uncle. To be honest, he didn't think he had ever seemed Zuko more relaxed and didn't want to take it away from him. And also, his uncle seemed to be a good man that cared about him very much and approved Sokka's presence and it made him happy. 

But, well... He couldn't delay it forever.

"This got nothing to do with anything. If you want to hear a real story, let uncle tell you his." Zuko crossed his arms annoyedly.

Iroh, chuckled, straightening his bear as he was thinking. "Let's see, let's see... There was this time when Zuko was five and he..."

"No, uncle! I mean the one about your trip to the spirit world!"

"Shhhhh, Zuko! Let the man speak."

...

He found Katara sitting by one of the newly restored bridges over the channel.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Didn't you wait to hear the end of your uncle-in-law's story?"

"Nah. Zuko told me the moral is that fruit cake is now illegal in Fire Nation and he would tell me what really happened later." Sokka sat by her side, swinging his legs above the water. The moon was up again, not completely full anymore, but just enough to bathe them with enough light to still be able to see.

"So, you and Zuko, huh?"

"Yeah. Who would have thought?"

"Well, Gram Gram told you to not sleep on the same tent with him back home. Guess she already predicted your bad intentions."

"Hey! Well, Iroh only left Zuko with us back home because he knew I am a very respectable warrior. Guess he already predicted my good intentions." 

Katara laughed. "That's not what he said!"

"Well, maybe. But it's pretty close. I like him. He is happy for us." He shrugged. 

"Are you happy, Sokka?" This time, she was facing him directly. He didn't break it.

"Yeah. It just feels right, you know? Haven't felt like that for some time. Maybe since dad left." He leaned behind, laying on the floor. There wouldn't be a lot of people outside this late.

Katara kept her silence for a while, before joining him. It took a moment for her to speak again. "Don't be offended, okay? It's not I don't trust Zuko. I like him a lot. But this is very serious. You..."

"Katara, I'm not a pup. I was sure. I am sure. I know it's serious. And, yeah, maybe I did it just to protect him, but it's not like I didn't want it before. I love him. And just the thought that someone else could take him from me, it just..."

She interrupted him, resting her head on his arm. "I'm happy for you, Sokka."

He smiled, closing his eyes. Katara's warmth was a familiar comfort by his side. What an odd feeling of peacefulness in war times. He almost...

"But still, I have to say I think it's really irresponsible of you."

He groaned. "Can't your happiness for me last for more than five minutes?"

"But it's true!" Katara sat back, putting her hands on her hips. "What if he gets pregnant? We are in the middle of a war and we still have to take Aang and..."

"I know! We are fine, okay? Zuko didn't even have a heat and when he does, at least he will be safe. We will leave soon. Yue just wants us to wait for the new moon celebration."

"This is more than a weak away!"

"Well, yes because they think celebrating stuff during a waning moon is bad luck. Besides, Aang wants to stay too and when you made us lose time with Aunt Wu I didn't complain."

"You complained all the time!"

"But I let us stay, didn't I? Besides, it's not like Yue's father is letting us take her with us and Zuko and she got really close. Besides, you and Aang got to practice more waterbending..."

"And...?" Katara raised an eyebrow. "Spit it out." 

Sokka rubbed the back of his neck. "Aaand... I miss not being able to have a celebration with Mom and Dad and present Zuko as my mate to our Tribe and I don't even know if you will have a chance to go back home. Besides, I didn't ask, but Zuko is a Prince, we both know he is supposed to have something pretty big and..." He sighed. "I can't replace either, but Yue explained to me that in the new moon they celebrate new beginnings and..."

"Oh, Sokka." She gave him another hug.

"And, besides, if we are going to spend weeks stuck in Appa's back again, even worse, with Zuko's uncle now, no offense, I like him, but I deserve to spend some alone time with my mate now, don't I?" He wiggled her eyebrows at her.

"Ugh, Sokka! Gross! Couldn't you just keep it sweet?" She got up, heading back to the room.

"It's not gross! It's just my duty as an alpha!" He laughed.

"I'm not listening!" She shouted back, getting inside.

Into the room, Aang and Nunik were rolling around laughing. Zuko was nowhere to be seen, but there was a pile of furs smoking that suspiciously remembered a human format in the place he previously occupied. 

"And that's why fruit cake is now illegal at Fire Nation." Iroh finished his tale.

…

Once more, the Firelord Ozai sat ominously in the dark, surrounded by flames that dance across the room, the shadows obscuring his expressions. This time, kneeling on his feet there is a different person.

"Your brother Zuko is a failure. I have a task for you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one, because they deserve a break and sort some feelings. Season one is finally over and we will (mostly) stop following the show's storyline from now on. I'm kinda excited to get here and have more three or four chapters planned that are the original plot I came with to the story, after that, we will figure out. I mean, I came up with the rest fifteen(sixteen?) others with no planning. I got this (I think).


	18. Pillow Talk

"Hmm... That feels nice."

Sokka woke up with weight on his back and the sensation of heated hands drawing circles on his skin. There was no answer, but the cozy warmth was all the answer he needed anyway. The furs had the intoxicating scent of Zuko and he sank his face in them to block the light of the sun coming from the window. He couldn't believe it was ending today.

"Have you been up for long?"

"Yeah, from the sunrise. I went to have tea with Uncle to let you sleep longer." Zuko's voice wasn't rash from sleep like his, sounding relaxed and joyful, unlike his usual grumpy self. The alpha hummed happily, as the firebenders hands moved to squeeze his shoulders and Zuko leaned forward to nudge the back of his neck. "Are you planning on staying in bed all day?" 

"Are you planning on staying with me?" The alpha moved to grin over his shoulder. 

Zuko gave a quick peck between his shoulder blades, before sliding off to allow him to turn around. "I brought you breakfast."

"Is it you? I'm kidding. Unless...?" He grinning, getting on his knees on the bed.

"Shut up." Zuko shoved him, playfully, before depositing a small basket on his lap.

"Thank you, babe. Spirits, I can't believe we are leaving already."

They have been allowed to move to a different room. Well, they have been offered two different ones from start, the only thing that changed was the division of occupants. Some people still found it a little disrespectful, and Nunik's mom thought them to be a bad influence, as he hasn't given Zuko a betrothal necklace, but not a lot was said aloud as they were friends with both the Avatar and the Princess. And besides, he hadn't come up with anything he liked enough yet and was busy with something else.

"Zuko, do you think you could be happy with me like this?"

"I am."

"No, like..." He removed the basket from his lap and put it aside, turning to cup the omega's face between his hands. "If all this thing pass, would you go back with me to my tribe? Hunting, fishing, have our pups. Would you be happy like this? I know you must be used to a more luxurious lifestyle and..."

"My life at Fire Nation wasn't as good as you guys think. Clearly." He pointed to his scar. "Somewhat, I still want to go back, it's still my people, my culture, my duty. But at the same time, I don't. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah." The alpha caught the firebender hands, pulling him to lay on his chest back on the mattress. "But explain. You don't talk about it a lot."

"I guess I always had a lot of expectations upon me. It was better when I was a kid. There are a lot of good things about Fire Nation I'd like to show you, things I had growing up I wish my family would have too, but then my mother left, I presented as an omega and everything else happened and..." He sighed. "I know in your culture there would be expectations upon me as well, especially in things I don't know anything about. But that's the first time in my life I really feel like I have a pack and the people around me aren't here just because they want something from me. I'm so grateful I found you. Or you found me."

"Own, babe. I just like you so much!" He squeezed Zuko tighter. "I wish I had the chance to show you off. I mean, Gram Gram just adored you at first sight, and Bato liked you, and my dad will like you when we get to meet him and I'm sure my mom would have loved you if she was alive."

The firebender lifted his head, resting in one elbow to look Sokka in the eyes. "How does a traditional Southern Water Tribe wedding looks like?" 

"Well, we don't really do weddings, it's more of an intimate thing. Like, after you court for a while, the alpha asks for the blessing of both families and, if they agree, they join to have a feast and get presented as an official couple to the rest of the tribe. The couple gets a face painting, like the one we got ice dodging, and the Tribe's prayers and good wishes and gifts to move in together. And while the families celebrate the union, the couple goes back to the tent to...uh...make it official?" 

Zuko chuckled. "Really? And they just keep waiting?"

"No, you come back the next morning and show off your new mark, so everyone knows you are taken and I'd love to do that with you." He bit his lip but quickly exchanged the expression for an excited smile. "And, and... Move for a second, babe."

Zuko rolled on his back, letting the alpha free. He watched Sokka jump from the bed, his footsteps muffled by the carpets. His bare back had faint scratch marks and maybe a little accidental burn print. The omega smiled, watching him kneel next to his things looking for something. He came back with a box.

"So, in Water Tribe, you are supposed to give someone a betrothal gift before you ask them to be your mate, but we are doing everything in the opposite order, so... I was going to give it to you after the New Moon Celebration tonight, but since we are talking about it...Here." 

Zuko raised an eyebrow. Sokka was looking at him with that lost puppy eyes again. He removed the lid to find a pair of tiger walrus knives. 

"You had said that, in your culture, weapons are an appropriate wedding gift and I finally finished it. A Fire Nation gift Water Tribe style." Zuko carefully lifted one to examine the carving. It wasn't bad, bud he couldn't really tell if Sokka intended to make waves or flames. Somehow, he liked it better that way. "I know they are not your Dao Blades, but..."

Zuko shut him up with a kiss. "I loved it. Thank you."

Sokka enthusiastically kissed him back. 

"Really, babe?" He wasn't really expecting a confirmation, though, taking advantage of the proximity to push Zuko down on the bed and top him. 

The omega moaned softly and he began to mouth on the, now much better, mating mark that would never truly heal, especially not when Sokka liked to kiss and bite him there so much. 

"It's so unfair you know?" He murmured against the firebender skin. "You are so fucking hot."

Zuko purred, rolling them around so he would be on top of him. "Would you like a gift too?" 

"Course not babe, you don't have to worry about giving me anything."

"If you say so." The firebender moved so he was sitting on the alpha's lap, obtaining a hiss in return.

Sokka watched with hungry eyes as his mate pulled his hair out of his face to tie it behind and grinned. "I mean, if you are offering so kindly... It's just polite to accept."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Are you taking your pants off or I will have to cut them open?"

"None of us know how to sew and I don't want to have to explain to Katara why you stabbed my pants."

The omega smiled, getting off the bed to put the box away while Sokka fiddled with his pants. He turned around to find him halfway done. "Why aren't wearing your loincloth?"

"I got lazy last night. And, besides..." He bit his lip watching the omega kneel in front of him. "With a mate like you, I just got to be prepared."

"What does that even mean?"

"Well..."

"Guys!" A set of impatient knocks came from the door. The Avatar didn't wait for permission to airbend himself inside the room, barely giving Sokka time to cover himself. "Sorry, I know you are all kissy-kissy again, but this is really important. Zuko, what are you doing on the floor?"

Zuko blushed angrily and didn't move to face him while saying "We told you to knock before you come in Aang."

"But I just did. Anyway, it's really really important. I tried to talk to your uncle first but I didn't know where he is and I knew you two would be here again, so... You remember when we were in that meeting before the attack and there was that guy saying that we should just go to the ships and talk to your dad and you were like "Are you dumb? This is clearly an invasion force" and Master Pakku was like..."

"Yes, Aang." Both said at the same time.

"So, hypostatically speaking, an invasion always has that many ships?"

"Why do I have the feeling that Aang is trying to say that there is another invasion and he doesn't have the heart to tell us?" Sokka finished putting his pants on from under the covers and jumped from the bed to look through the window. 

Zuko didn't follow. "It depends on the proportion of the attack. The earth kingdom is very big, but everything is kinda isolated so smaller attacks, cutting supply lines, and control strategic areas to circle bigger cities work better. Now, the Northern Water Tribe is a fortress and, even without their warriors, would be very hard to keep troops around it for long. The invasion force would need to be massive to take it at once or not at all. If that's what you are worried about, they aren't coming back, not for some time, considering the number of resources lost. That's why I agreed to stay longer."

"Huh... Great. So, I have good and bad news." Aang scratched the back of his head. "The bad news is that Fire Nation is back. The good is that...it's probably not an attack?"

…

The group stood beside the Tribe's warriors on the top of the wall watching the approach of a giant Fire Nation ship, flanked by two smaller ones. Sokka had his arms crossed. 

"Looks like a diplomatic mission." Zuko said.

"I don't like it." Sokka replied. "Can't we say we don't accept it?"

"Yes, but it would be really offensive."

"How can it be offensive? They attacked first!" The alpha snarled.

Chief Arnook and the Tribe councilmen had agreed about the dangerous implications of that visit, demanding that the ships were anchored outside the city's wall and just the leaders of the mission brought inside by the waterbenders boats. From the distance, they could see only one was necessary and got down to wait by the canal, as the walls were too high to have a proper view. 

Aang squeezed himself between both of the men to have a better view of the water, just in time to see the waterbenders making a turn and follow in their direction. On her foot between them, there was an excited girl dressed in Fire Nation colors, that happily waved at them. Aang smiled, waving back for a second, but soon imitated Sokka's severe expression and crossed arms.

"Is it appropriate to wave?" He whispered to Zuko, trying to look very serious as everyone else.

But Zuko was apparently having a very hard time and took a long breath before answering. "Yes. It's Ty lee." 

Aang lost no time, immediately waving back at Ty lee. 

Sokka was less convinced. "And that means?"

"It's really a diplomatic mission. She is friends with my sister."

"So, it's not a trap?"

"I never said that." They both looked down as, behind Ty Lee, a second girl appeared, her hair pulled back in a topknot secured with a royal hairpin, her armor similar to the one Zuko was using when they met. She was also watching for them and smiled, but it wasn't warm. Sokka could swear he had seen her lip have a twitch when she lowered her eyes, finding his hand on Zuko's hips. "That is my sister, Azula."

"And the other one? That looks like she wants to suck all of the happiness out of my soul?"

"That's my ex."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted the boys to have some talk because everything is happening so fast and I want to make sure they are on the same page. I feel like, because of the way they were raised in the fics scenario, both wouldn't have doubts they want to have kids, so that's not an issue. However, although in most of the fics Sokka is the one who spends most time in Fire Nation, I feel like he values his heritage so much and would like Zuko to experience it too. On the other side, I think it would be very hard for Zuko to let go of his Fire Nation Royalty upbringing and he deep down roots for his father's approval, but everything happening makes Fire Nation hard to choose as well, so, he just loves Sokka and hopes everything will turn out okay at some point.
> 
> I didn't give up on the betrothal necklace thing, but I wanted Sokka to give him the knives first and canonically Sokka can't carve shit, so, it just feels right for me.
> 
> Also, my girls are here now, say hi to them.


	19. The Fire Nation Mean Girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so pissed. Something went wrong with my notebook yesterday and I lost part of the chapter. I don't always write in linear order as I have to follow specific ideas to don't forget them and them fill it up from there. Luckily this part was a good length so I can post it without much problem (but I'm pretty sure that the part where Katara and Sokka talk was kinda different in the original text), the rest I'll be redoing.

"This is messed up." 

The group sat by the stairs that led to the palace. Azula and her friends were inside, not in the large meeting room, but in a private smaller one. This time, the rest of the warriors hadn't been invited to the reunion, only the Chief, the alphas, and the few betas that composed the elder's council.

"I don't understand." Aang continued. "It's Zuko's sister, why we can't get in?"

"It's a diplomatic mission Aang. After a conflict like that, they can't get some random kids to get in the way when they need to guarantee the future of the whole Northern Water Tribe." Katara told him.

"We are not "some random kids"! I am the Avatar! It's literally my destiny to bring balance to the world!" Aang raised his arms in the air.

"What is better for the world is not necessarily what is better for the nation, Aang." 

"Zuko is right." Sokka sighed, passing an arm around his mate's shoulders. "It's the Chief's responsibility to ensure the safety of the rest of the Tribe. He won't choose anything over his people, Aang."

"But it still doesn't sound right." The airbender crossed his arms.

"There is no wrong and right. There is war. And people we love and want to protect." Sokka touched his arm. "I'm not saying Chief Arnook is going to make ill-intended decisions. He is a good man. But we don't know what the Fire Nations terms are."

"Besides, Avatar, if you are friends with my nephew, your judgment is already clouded because you care about him and if the Firelord chooses to send the Princess, he had very personal interests on this mission. Chief Arnook can't let this spoil the possibility of a peace treaty." Iroh added. 

"But..."

"Sokka." The figure of Chief Arnook appeared on the top of the stairs. He signalized, indicating he wanted the younger man to go talk to him. He looked stressed, but that's just how people normally looked when they are forced to be around Azula.

Aang tried to get up to follow, but Katara put a hand on his knee, to make him wait. A girl dressed in red and pink appeared from behind the Chief. Sokka exchanged a look with them before climbing the stairs at the same time the girl descended. He huffed at her as they crossed, but she just smiled.

"Don't tell her anything compromising before we know what is going on." Zuko murmured at them, especially at Aang. 

"Zuko!" The girl slid down the hail for the rest of the steps to them, giving a twirl in the air before landing. Zuko had to grab her at an arm's distance to avoid a hug. "Long time no see! We missed you. Wow, you look so different, I love your hair! Is that your new...?"

The Prince grabbed her hands to avoid her touching his mating mark. "Ty Lee."

"We've heard you joined the circus. How did you end up here?"

Ty Lee moved to look over Zuko's shoulder to see who was talking to her and smiled. "Iroh, hi! You look great too. Well, Zula wanted company and Mai is...Mai. So I came along. Cool monkey!"

"Agh." Said Momo in agreement, climbing Ty Lee's extended arm to sit comfortably in her head.

"Are these your friends?"

The waterbender moved to stand on Zuko's side, hands on her hips. "We are Zuko's pack. I am Katara and this is..."

"Your good friend, Kuzon!" Aang stepped on Zuko's other side, crossing his arms. "We went to the same school."

"Huh, I thought Zuko was homeschooled."

"I was talking about Momo."

"I didn't know monkeys could go to school."

"He is a lemur."

"Cool."

"Flameo."

"What?"

Zuko decided to interrupt before he was forced to push Aang down the stairs to shut him up. "Why aren't you at the meeting with Azula?"

"Oh, you know, the big bad alphas don't want us in their war meetings. Was that yours? At least he is very handsome."

…

Chief Arnook didn't take him all the way to the meeting room, stopping in a smaller corridor instead. His expression was very serious, frowned in frustration. No warriors were around to hear their conversation.

"Is it bad?"

"The Fire Nation admits their defeat, to a point. Considering the Princess tells the truth, there are is no current intention of a new attack. However, the Firelord demands that the Prince must be returned."

Sokka had to control himself not to bare his teeth at the Northern Chief. He knew the alpha only asked to talk with him in private because he finds him to be reasonable. If he showed any distrust now, they could lose the rest of the very poor control they had of the situation.

"I'm sure that, as the son of the Chief of your Tribe, you understand that this is a very simple request and if I say "no" to it I would be endangering the lives of my people. Even informing you beforehand, giving your friends the time to get on your flying beast and run away without my consent could mean a greater invasion in retaliation."

Sokka clenched his fists by his side, fighting the urge to just attack the man and fleed. His instincts screamed he needed to run back and protect his pack before something horrible happened and he couldn't stop it.

"Sokka, I didn't give them an answer. I asked them to stay at the celebration today so the council can deliberate. I am not sending the warriors to capture him by force because that is not the type of alpha I am and I believe you aren't either." The Chief put a hand on Sokka's shoulder. "This could be a great opportunity for both of our tribes to make an alliance with the Fire Nation or at least stop been seen as their enemies. I'm sure your mate will..."

"I want to talk to her."

…

Zuko climbed the stairs. It was taking a long time, but at least he hadn't seemed lightning exploding ice yet. He left Aang watching over Ty Lee and Katara watching over Aang to investigate. Azula was hardly good news. He got to the door at the same time his sister was exiting through it. 

They both froze in surprise for a second, two pairs of golden eyes flickering wide in recognition. Next, Azula smiled.

"Hello, little brother. I almost didn't recognize you." She approached, playing with the furs of Zuko's hood. "You really look like a Water Tribe savage."

"No games, Azula. What do you want? Why are you here?" He squinted his eyes at her.

"I just want you to go home, Zuzu. Father wants you back. He is not mad. He is just a little mad. Mai, tell him..." She looked over her shoulder as a taller figure shadowed her, but it wasn't Mai. Her smile disappeared. "You. I was wondering why you didn't come to the meeting."

"Azula..."

The Princess raised a finger shushing her brother. "No, no. The alphas are talking now."

"What? You can't just..." He hissed, but Sokka interrupted him.

"Zuko, go to our room. We talk later." 

Sokka didn't say it with his alpha voice. He never said anything in his alpha voice. But the omega closed his mouth, complying in silence. His sister raised an eyebrow. 

...

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! Is that how he is supposed to be acting? He couldn't read the Princess's body language as well as he could read her brother's. He hoped Zuko didn't get mad at him. He didn't intend to act bossy, but he couldn't allow another Hamn situation again. Not that he expected someone to attack Zuko now that they are mated, but he couldn't be sure someone wouldn't try to hand him to Fire Nation or anything. If the omega could just go to his room and stay safe or at least go back to where Aang and Katara are, he wouldn't need to worry about it. 

He was relieved to see Zuko’s supposed ex-girlfriend had joined them. He was a little less relieved when she started to play with knives distrustfully while staring at him. He tried to look suave though. 

Sokka didn't follow to the meeting room, certain that part of the council would still be there. But he noticed a pair of warriors casually stop next to them as he sat with girls, obviously eavesdropping. He pretended to ignore.

"Princess Azula."

"Water Tribe." She grinned.

"Sokka."

"Sokka." She repeated. "It's not every day someone has the balls to deny the Fire Nation something, especially something we should rightfully own. I was disappointed to find out we wouldn't be introduced during the meeting." 

It hasn't occurred to him before that Fire Nation would think he had any influence over the political decisions happening in the Northern Water Tribe. Most likely, the Princess didn't even know that he was from the South Pole. It would make more sense if he was some sort of higher rank military to his opinion be even considered. He'd better pretend he did some kind of authority to discourage the firebender from trying anything. 

"Someone has to watch over Zuko." He tried to sound neutral, but firm.

"You distrust us? I supposed you are in your right. We attacked first. But it's not a very good way for us to begin a relationship here. Still, you don't need to worry. Zuko can watch his back."

"I'm aware."

The girl with the knives hissed at him.

"Mai."

With just a cold glare, the beta straightened her back and went back to her blank expression. The anger continued in her eyes, though. The blade kept spinning absently between her fingers and he could swear he had seen the glimpse of more inside her sleeves. The Princess turned back to him and somehow, her smile was even less friendly.

"Which is not the point here, but it brings us to a question. I'm curious, Sokka. Especially, because Zuko seems to have some kind of respect for you, even though he normally is not one for proper obedience. How did you even capture my brother?"

Is that the reason knife-girl is so mad? Do they really think he somehow managed to subdue Zuko and is keeping him at Water Tribe against his will? The thought alone made him feel deeply uncomfortable. Could he say Zuko and him just liked each other very much? Or that is one more thing Fire Nation would consider a weakness? Treason, even? Could  
they hold it against him? Would they believe him even, if he tried? 

"I don't see how this would matter." Let's keep vague, see how she will interpret it.

The air's temperature increased for a second, just like it happened when Zuko was about to scream at him, but as fast as it came, it stopped and the Princess's polite expression returned.

"Very well. Straight to business." She leaned forward, joining her fingers together. "I fail to understand why would one claim victory to an omega challenge and ignore its privileges. You fought the invasion forces. The Fire Nations values your strength. There is nothing to prove or to gain keeping my brother here. Bring him back and you will be a powerful man. The Firelord will see your people with better eyes."

The Fire Nation Princess got up, followed by Mai, the knife-girl. 

"We agreed to wait for an answer tomorrow and took your Tribe's hospitability to partake in your festival. I was told we are celebrating new beginnings. How convenient. I hope you take it as an opportunity to think about it, Water Tribe."

…

The sky was getting dark as he descended the palace's staircase. Torches and fires were being lit in preparation for the feast as, without the glow of the moon, see would be harder. Katara was waiting for him.

"Where is Aang?" He said.

"Kuzon is making sure the Fire Nation girl don't get in trouble. What is going on?"

"Who? Forget it. Zuko's sister is super creepy and her friend is also creepy. I need to talk to him."

"What does she wants? Are we in danger?"

"They want Zuko to go back."

"What? No way! What did you say? What did the Chief say?"

"It's kinda complicated. We have until tomorrow to take a position and, obviously, I have no intention of just giving him away like that. But I think I have to talk to him first. Alone. We don't know a lot about Azula and her friends and I believe it would be even more dangerous to try something before doing it. Keep an eye for them, the beta girl is full of knives!"

"Sokka, wait! Don't you think we should talk to Zuko's uncle first? He will know what to do!"

"You get Aang and go talk to him, then at least he will be informed and can know of something we don't. I really need to know where Zuko is. I don't want another person to tell him and I don't trust his sister."

The streets and canals were starting to flood with people coming and going in the last preparations for the New Moon celebration. Elders and people with children wanted to be early to find better places to sit. Sokka and Katara moved to the side to be out of the way.

"He left with Yue when Chief Arnook called you. She wanted to redo his hair or something. I didn't want to go with them to stay with Aang and...Aang, where is Ty Lee?"

The Avatar had just landed, closing his staff. "I thought she was with you...?"

"Why would she be with me?" Katara exclaimed.

"Because she said so! I needed to go to the bathroom and she was supposed to... be here already?" Aang scratched the back of his head.

Sokka took a deep breath, rubbing his forehead in frustation. "Great. How are we supposed to find her now?"

"Maybe she just joined the celebration early?" Aang looked hopefully where the flood of people converted in direction of the big salon. Ty Lee wasn't between then, but, coincidentally, Mai was there, looking obviously suspicious. "See, I told you."

Sokka growled. "She is sneaking in."

"She was invited...?"

"It's a distraction, Aang. Why is she going alone looking behind her back? She wants us to follow her to lose time."

"So, we shouldn't follow her?"

"We should follow her. Because she could be looking obviously suspicious for us to think it's a trap and don't go after her and get distracted with the others when this is exactly what she wants."

"That doesn't make a lot of sense."

"That's what she wants you to think. Katara, you go after Ty Lee, Aang follows Mai and I'm going to find Azula and talk to Zuko, not necessarily in that order. Go."

…

Zuko fell on his back on the bed. His anxiety level hasn't been this bad in quite some time. Yue had tried to cheer him up a bit. Now his hair was tangled in a different braiding style and little blue and white beads. However, soon the Northern Water Tribe Princess had to leave to help with the rest of the preparations for the festival later. He was left alone with his own thoughts, playing with one oval blue bead absently.

In a way, he was happy to see his sister. It has been three years after all. Almost one since his father had put a prince over his head and he had lost near all contact with the Fire Nation. He couldn't possibly know how things were back home. If he could still call it home.

He and Azula had been close as kids, but their relationship has always been, at best, explosive. Things had gotten weirder when he presented as an omega and right after she presented as an alpha. What a fast role reversal it was. Suddenly, he went from a protector older brother figure to one who has to be protective, at least in a social view. It didn't help that his sister always had shown to be a most talented firebender them him, and their father was one for playing favorites. But now? All of this felt like centuries ago.

Azula had said father wants him back. That's the point that made him more uncomfortable. She hadn't specified in what conditions he wanted Zuko back and for what, until he could come up with a lot of no good ideas. Also, his sister had the terrible habit of lying to him. Frequently. Still, a part of the omega in him just wanted him to obey and please their father. He was glad he had Sokka as his alpha now and the sensation wasn't as strong as it has been one day. Even so, he had the feeling he would never get over it completely.

Azula had dislike Sokka. She would probably dislike anyone he decided to mate with anyway, above all, some non-bender foreigner alpha. She had changed to her own alpha posture immediately after seeing him, as she did every time she wanted to prove herself, something that happened with frequency in Fire Nation nobility and military's games. He couldn't blame her. He couldn't blame Sokka for reacting the same way either. At least she wouldn't think he to be some weak alpha.

Azula had called him by the same nickname she used when they were both pups and she couldn't pronounce his name right yet. 

Azula just broke into his room.

The ice from the door and part of the walls shattered loudly with the explosion, big chunks of it raining inside the room, forcing Zuko to shield his face from the shrapnel. When he opened his eyes again, his sister was walking in his direction with fiery golden eyes. She yanked his arm.

"Let's go. We don't have much time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, finally back to the original plot! Even with the technical problems, I'm still happy with this chapter. Don't be mad with me, I know you wanted to see a closer intersection, but that's just how Azula goes, she never shows her cards until it's too late, but we got to see some nice interaction for the next one.
> 
> For now, I'm trying to decide what I want to do next, especially with Aang and how would the Firelord react to his hypothetical return. Although there are a lot of plausible and evil answers, my brain keeps whispering "Psssst! The Firelord knows the Avatar may have returned but not who is the avatar. Just have Aang in increasingly more and more ridiculous disguises and everything will be fine." So, I had to do the Kuzon joke. I'm sorry.


	20. Tales of the New Moon

Katara did her best to survey the biggest area of the city she could. She went back to all the places they (mostly Aang, she wasn't a whole lot comfortable with the idea) had shown Ty Lee and others they haven't. 

The spiritual oasis was safe, both the Moon and Ocean spirits circling each other as usual. The waterbending training camps were empty, not a singular mount of snow disturbed. Appa was taking a nice nap upside down, his three pairs of legs moving slightly between loud snores in response to any kind of dreams a flying bison could have. Probably about food?

The streets were empty and dark, as most of the people were starting to join the New Moon Celebration that should be starting in a while. How long would it take for the Chief and his guards to notice that none of the guests were present? Was that really the right choice to let Aang follow the other Fire Nation girl inside and give them a false sense of security with the Avatar's presence? Should she go find him?

Not now.

The lack of light let her uneasy. Not that she wasn't used to the dark. The South Pole wasn't the lightest for most of the year. And, in a way, it should feel the safest, as, under the veil of the night, the firebenders wouldn't have the benefit of the sun to power their bending. Even so, it also meant all the snow looked almost black. She wouldn't know the difference to tell with the countless ships of the Fire Nation navy were circling the city walls.

However, the light of the torches and fires across the streets wasn't comforting either. The shadows it cast were like strangers following her footsteps, hiding in the dark. At every flickering reflection of the flames, she expected an attack, some unsuspecting Northern Water Tribe citizen ambushed by a Fire Nation spy.

In the end, she found her by the wall, on her feet by the board. It looked like a stronger wind could push her down in a certain deadly fall. Her clothes looked unwrinkled and her braid perfect. Katara hoped it meant she hadn't got in trouble with anyone. Even so, a firebender wouldn't need to break a sweat to provoke major destruction. She'd better not get too close.

"It's beautiful here." She said. "You barely can hear the ocean from this high."

"The feast is about to start. What are you doing here?" Katara said, keeping her distance.

"Azula asked me to get her warmer clothes. It's colder than we expected." She said, not turning back at Katara yet.

"I'm sure the palace can provide her something appropriate to wear. And it's warmer inside the palace."

The Fire Nation girl fell suddenly behind. Katara launched herself trying to catch her but she wasn't close enough. Chuckling, Ty Lee stopped in a handstand. "Thank you, Katara. But Princess Azula wouldn't be caught dead wearing Water Tribe clothes. No offense." She got on her feet again and Katara took a precautious step back. "You are a waterbender, aren't you? Can you take me there?"

Katara looked around. The waterbending guards were the ones to survey the opening and closing of the ice walls and guiding the boats in and out, but there weren't any now. How odd. How could Chief Arnook allow the walls to be unprotected when the enemy, even if there were only a few ships, was just outside? Well, she supposes they deserved to partake in the festivities for a while too. 

"I don't think I can open it alone or were how to get to where they keep the boats. If you want to get out, you have to ask the guards."

"Oh." Ty Lee opened a smile. "It's okay, I can ask someone to come to pick me up!". She waved high at the ships anchored in the distance.

"No!" Katara exclaimed, training to catch her arm mid-air, but the girl recoiled it, jumping behind to avoid the waterbender. "They can't come here without permission!"

"There is nothing to worry about, Katara. Really." Ty Lee, still with a friendly smile, tried to catch her hand.

Katara pulled it, giving another step back, but this time, she tripped blindly in a mount of snow and fell on her butt. The mount of snow moaned, disliking being stepped on. What? With a quick waving of her hand, Katara waterbent the ice away, revealing the face of a man half-buried in the snow.

"Can't. Move. Help."

…  
Aang followed Mai across the crowd into the are the feast would happen.

However, once inside, she didn't engage in any suspicious activity, only sitting on her own in silence, which Aang could suppose was odd, but didn't seem to be harming anyone. It got boring in very short timing. The girl was almost a statue as if she was used to barely even moving for long periods of time. She also made the point to look completely straight, purposefully ignoring Aang's obviously watch of her.

He had enough time to just look around randomly. Princess Yue was greeting the people that came to talk to her, but her father wasn't present yet. Zuko's Uncle was having a conversation with a very displeased Master Pakku. Their eyes met for a moment and the firebender gave him a nod to the side. Aang looked back and saw that Mai had gotten up and was leaving. He promptly jumped to follow. He tried to look inconspicuous and suave, but it was starting to get hard after a couple of blocks when the streets became empty.

"Stop following me." She said, not turning back to face him.

What should you do when you are caught following someone? Should you pretend you didn't hear and keep doing it anyway? Should he grab his staff and fly to the roofs and keep from there? Would it be awkward all the same? He decided to just walk faster and walk by her side instead. 

"Uh, hi. Sorry." Mai shook her head and said nothing, keeping her pace. "Excuse me, where are you going?"

"Back to the ship."

"Why?" The girl didn't answer, fumbling with something inside her sleeve. "Ok, uh... So, Zuko told us you used to date...?"

Mai granted him a look. She slipped whatever it was back inside her clothes, closing her arms instead to brace against the cold. "As far as kids can date, I suppose."

"Were you on that challenge thing for him or...?"

"Of course not! I wouldn't let Zuko go through something like this." Her expression went from neutral to bitter. "But it wouldn't be appropriate for an omega prince to marry a beta and stay unmarked."

"It must be very hard for you then."

"Excuse me?"

"To love Zuko but be unable do to anything. I get you."

"You do now?"

"Yeah. We were very worried about him and everything that happened. Actually, isn't it funny that I'm following you because I love him too? We are pack."

Mai tilted her head slightly to the side. "Funny?"

"Yeah." Aang crossed his arms behind his head, opening a smile. "But I guess Sokka was overreacting a bit? hey, do you want me to take you to the ship? It would be faster so you could go back to the celebration on time."

Mai didn't have time to answer, as the airbender opened his staff. Her scream was carried by the wind.

They landed roughly in the middle of the front deck.

"The spirits are attacking!" Someone said.

The royal guards abandoned their posts, running to circle the two of them, swords and fireballs on hand. Aang repositioned himself quickly, branding his staff, but Mai only raised her hand.

…

Katara barely had time to roll away, before Ty Lee landed gracefully (although probably painfully, considering the groan of pain) on top of the waterbender covered in snow.

Katara put herself back on her feet, bending a water whip to defend herself from Ty Lee's blows. Looking around, she could see some other weird looking mounts of snow. Had she put down all the guards alone? Or were there more Fire Nation soldiers lurking the walls?

She tried to raise an ice-spike cage like the one Master Pakku had used to imprison her when they fought, but Ty Lee was fast. She could almost pass as an aibender if she wasn't in Fire Nation clothing. Katara aimed at her legs, sending her down, but she balanced quickly in her hands and was back to the fight in a second, running at Katara as her feet weren't even touching the ground.

The waterbender raised her arms in a defensive motion, protecting her face from the inevitable fire punch, but it never came. Even so, Katara's arm fell to her side uselessly, feeling nothing and too much at the same time. She tried to use the water whip again with the other, but Ty Lee dodged it again, coming with the next set of precise blows, up her arm, down her back. Katara fell face-first in the snow, confusingly acknowledging she couldn't move at all.

…

"It was unlocked." It was the only thing Zuko could have thought to say. 

He yanked his arm back. His sister reached forward trying not to lose her grip, but her feet slip at the small pieces of ice she had scared across the floor, giving the omega the opportunity to roll back, gaining distance from her and supporting himself on his knees, letting his hands free to any defensive bending necessary.

"We don't have time for your sarcasm, Zuko! Ty Lee can't hold them forever. You need to come with me, let's go!" She climbed on the bed to follow him. 

"What? Them who? No!" He pushed her back when the girl tried to grab him again. It only stopped her for a second, but she came back with her superior alpha strength, accidentally making them roll out of the bed.

"Zuko, listen to me. I know it's against your nature obeying a different alpha, but that's just the omega in your head talking! I'm your sister..." They rolled around, exchanging ineffective punches and kicks, too close to try real firebending and knocking each other down again every time one of them trying to buy distance. Azula finally managed to top her brother and pin his wrists down, near his head. "You need to TRUST ME."

Her usual smooth tone dropped into a rougher, deep one: her alpha voice. It made Zuko stop squirming under her for a second in instinct, consequently, giving her enough time to move and hold him down properly. It also unintentionally unraveled his clothes enough to show the complete extent of the mating mark on his neck, its pink a clashing color against his fair skin and blue clothes. Azula barred her teeth at the sight. 

"I just can't believe you. You couldn't hold it a year, Zuko? A year! I was going to find you, I just needed more time! But you had to have gotten captured by Water Tribe and now it's too late!" 

The omega shuddered under her and Azula closed her mouth. She let go of his wrists and slid to sit on his side. She took a deep breath and when she spoke again her alpha voice was gone, replaced not by her usual tone, but for a much softer and trembling one, which, somewhat, was even more scary.

"Come on, Zuzu. We have to go. I will protect you this time. I won't let him touch you ever again, I promise." The Princess extended her hand to him.

Zuko supported his weight on his elbows, raising his head to face his sister. "Azula, what? What did father...?"

"Father? I am talking about your alpha!" The Princess growled the last words. She paused, letting her tone soften once more. "I'm sorry this happened to you, Zuko. I'm going to fucking kill him! We will make sure the whole place burns down this time, I promise. You just need to come with me."

"Is that what you think...?" Zuko blushed, sitting back very, very slowly. "Lala, the Northern Water Tribe didn't kidnap me."

Azula's hands, clenched into fists, softened, falling open by her sides. Her brown unfurled. "What?"

"Zhao hunted me down for months. I don't know what would..."

"Zhao was a great suitor! He had the status, the rank, the power, father liked him..."

"He was trying to hurt me! Sokka literally saved my life!" He shouted, unintentionally.

"You let him... You let him do this to you?" It was more an affirmation than a question. Zuko averted her eyes. "You like him.” She shook her head in disbelief. “Agni, Zuko, how could you be such a fool? This..." She leaned forward pointing to the mark at his neck. "Doesn't mean he likes you, it means he owns you! Don't be naive little brother, he only wants your title, you are a prize to be won. I have been bargaining over your life and hasn't heard a word in your favor all day, not from his people, not from him."

"You know nothing about my people, or about me." The voice came from behind her. Azula got up to face the other alpha, both growling in a warning.

"So, deny it." The princess provoked. 

"Zuko, you know I would never..." He broke the glare to look at the omega, but the prince crossed his arms, waiting. "I needed to talk to you! I couldn't take any position without your consent, I'm not an asshole! And I would have already if she and her friends weren't trying to mess with us, so we had to divide. Luckily, I picked the right one." He growled the last phrase, making the Princess smile.

"What...? Wait. Who is with Mai?"

"Aang, I think."

"Haven't you seen she is full of knives?" Zuko hissed, passing by him with no more than a glare. Azula grinned at him, content, following her brother down the hall.

"Don't worry, Zuzu. Mai and Ty Lee should be back in the ships by now."

Sokka was forced to run to keep up with the Fire Nation siblings. When he tried to reach for Zuko's hand, the omega pulled it away. The alpha sighed, reaching for his shoulder this time and making the firebender stop. 

"Babe, you can't seriously believe in her! We've talked about this... You said, "What is better for the world is not necessarily what is better for the nation". The Chief's responsibility is..."

The omega turned back and growled at him. "You are not the Chief. Your responsibility is your pack."

"I know! I... Zuko, I love you. When we mated, I promised you I would never take advantage of it or hold it against you. If you just let me expl...!"

The omega interrupted him with a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you too, you idiot. But we need to make sure Aang and your sister are all right. Later we will talk."

"In our way to the Fire Nation." Azula added.

Zuko rolled his eyes, proceeding to ignore his sister. To what Sokka was grateful. He raised his eyebrow provokingly at the princess before following his mate.

Azula was left behind, gruffing in irritation. 

…

"Princess Azula. Prince Zuko."

The pair of Fire Nation guards bowed down to them, ignoring Sokka. A few others were finishing to melt a hole in the bottom of the wall from where they clearly had entered with their small boat.

"Zula! I was getting so worried..." Ty lee came running from her surveillance point, arms in the air, stopping herself in the last second from hugging her. "And Zuko and...him." She formed a shell with her hand, murmuring the last part. "Do you want me to... you know?"

Zuko ignored her, moving forward to where a suspicious-looking mount of snow struggled to move. He turned it around with his foot to find it to be a Water Tribe woman. He could see three more next to it. He took a deep breath.

"Ty Lee... Which one of these is Katara?"

"No worries! These are just the ones I had to hide before she came here. She is by the wall with the rest of the guards!"

"What?!" Sokka shouted, but the omega holds his arm before he could jump on Ty Lee as he had seen it multiple times.

He turned to the guards instead. "Warm these people before they get hypothermia. And by warm I mean just warm. Ty Lee, where is Mai?"

The guards looked at the Princess, looking for her confirmation, which she gave with a grudgingly nod, before starting to dig them up. Zuko passed them, descending the stairs. They found Katara and a few other Water Tribe warriors tied up next to the boats. If Katara wasn't muzzled, she'd probably had some ugly things to say upon Ty Lee's return.

"I don't even know what to say to stop it from becoming a diplomatic tragedy." Zuko rubbed his face, talking more to himself than to anyone else. "These guys won't even believe anything I would say anyway. You didn't even consider the possibility of a positive situation?"

"In my defense, you didn't leave us a lot of information to work with. You could have sent a letter." Azula retorted. 

"What is going on?" Ty Lee whispered.

"My brother ran away with the Water Tribe peasant because he wanted." Azula said, loud enough for them to hear and roll their eyes.

"Oh. I don't want to say I told you so, but I told you so." Ty Lee murmured back.

"I know, we fucked up. Shut up."

Zuko ignored them, kneeling in front of Katara to remove her gag. "We are going get Aang really quick. If you could stay here and convince them not to sink us while we are doing it, it would be great."

"Who is Aang?" Ty Lee asked.

Once more, Zuko ignored her. "Both of you stay here."

"You don't tell me what do." Azula hissed.

"You don't go anywhere before you explain to me what the two of you decided about my life."

Azula and Sokka exchanged a heated look. 

…

The guards helped them up the deck of the bigger ship, leading the way to the captain's quarters. None of them was pretty sure what to do with the banished prince, a Water Tribe warrior and no Azula, but they pretended it was fine. Mai opened the door. If she was surprised by that fact, she didn't show it.

"Are you here to kill me? Please."

"Mai."

"Zuko."

He was surprised with a quick hug.

"Are we good?"

"Yeah. Your friend "Kuzon" explained everything. But please take him away, he is very annoying."

"Hey, guys!" Aang greeted. He was tied to a chair, but his arms were free and he was considering his tiles of the Pai Sho game they were playing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a great experience to see all of you asking about Azula and be able to read it with my evil author laugh because you are exactly where I wanted.  
> So, evil Azula is great, but protective Azula is even better. She really is here for Ozai's orders but also for personal reasons, as she really cares about Zuko (even so, she is kind of an asshole). They will have the opportunity to talk about it further and discuss what to do in the next one.  
> I planed to divide the chapter with KataraxTy Lee, MaixAang and Azula, but I got soft and decided to let Aang just befriend Mai because he is the best kid.  
> Also, if you guys want to talk to me on Tumblr, I'm still new to the fandom and don't know a lot of people yet, so: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ihaveslytherinpride-blog


	21. Desperate times call for stupid plans

They got to the shore to encounter the rest of the warriors untied and standing with weapons on hand. Katara had done a good job to stop them from immediately sinking the ships, but not for increasing the mood. She was standing cross-armed and serious between them, while Azula and Ty Lee stood sided by the Fire Nation guards on the opposite side. The silence was thicker than ice. 

"Aang!" She said at their approach, running to meet the airbender with a hug and then turned to her brother and brother-in-law to murmur angrily. "What is going on?"

Sokka sighed, murmuring back. Even so, the closer warriors inclined to hear it suspicious. "We will talk about it later. We better go back to feast now."

"You better pray Uncle has given than some very good explanation or..." Zuko hissed at his sister, but she shushed him bopping his nose.

"Yeah, yeah... Uncle can solve anything with tea, can't he? Let's get this over with already."

The walk back to the city was very awkward with both the offended Water Tribe warriors and Fire Nation soldiers that Azula hadn't sent away circling them. Katara exchanging ugly glares with the Princess and being purposefully ignored. Aang and Ty Lee shutting their usually bubbling selves to observe the situation in silence. At least Mai's angry eyes were gone, following by Azula's side but in a peaceful facet. 

Chief Arnook was waiting by the entrance with a severe expression, surrounded by more Water Tribe warriors. By his side, the same person Zuko had tripped over in the snow was angrily saying something to him, wrapped in a blanket. Princess Yue was a little step closer, bouncing back and forth with her arms crossed and worried eyes. She breathed out relieved when she saw the group, coming to talk to them.

"Please, make it as brief and as convincing as possible."

"My sister tough I had been kidnapped and was taking it as a personal offense against your Tribe, but now it's just a personal offense against Sokka. There is nothing to fear from her, but I don't think I can make her say she is sorry, though."

Yue raised her eyebrow at him but seemed to accept the explanation. She looked over her shoulder to nod at her father, whose forehead unfurrowed a little with the dissipation of some weight on his shoulders. He immediately got inside, as his absence would be the first to come noticed. 

The rest of the Tribe had their eyes on them as they entered the room. Yue left for a moment, going to talk to her father in his designed Chief sit. Part of the council and her family were also present, waiting to see the implications of what she would say. But the voice of the princess was low, only for him to hear. The alpha furrowed his eyebrows, concerned, but nodded at his daughter's smile. 

"Once more, we celebrate the conclusion of the moon circle and the beginning of a new one." She spoke. "I hope we can take it as an opportunity to welcome our estimated visitors from the Fire Nation and allow a new, prosperous beginning for our people."

The answer came as nothing more than a polite set of applauses, mostly not to displease the Chief. The reconstruction of the damaged buildings had just been finished and warriors were still recovering from injuries, not to count the many dead. The guards who had just been knocked out by Ty Lee were even less content with the situation. At least Azula knew better to give a friendly smile.

"We also celebrate the introduction of my friends Sokka and Zuko as mates before our tribe. May Tui and La bless their union and, under the New Moon, may we bless the beginning of their life together."

For this, the applauses were more cheerful, especially from Aang, and Azula's smile, if it could be called one, less friendly.

"For this reason, Master Pakku and his friend, Iroh, will perform an interpretative dance. Master Pakku also asked me to emphasize he is only doing that because he lost a bet and not on his own will."

The princess finished her introduction with a bow and allowed the feast to begin, coming to sit next to the team, this time on Zuko's side and not in the middle of him and Sokka, giving the alpha's hair a ruffling before sitting down. The firebender was happy enough with Sokka's smile and his arm around him not to hide his face in his hands to ignore any possible mental damage that would be caused by Uncle's interpretative dance. It also answered where he had been all this time and why so few people had noticed what was happening, so he guessed he had to thank Uncle for being able to come up with something weirder than Azula and her friends. 

"So... I don't know about the details, but I know it's common to give something to wish a good start in both of your cultures, so I got you..." Aang searched in his clothes while speaking. "This. It's a bison whistle. This way, we will be able to hear you from far away and you never, never, never will get rid of Appa and me."

"I will give you mine later." Yue said, winking at Zuko.

"Zula, we hadn't brought gifts!" Ty Lee whispered.

"My gift is not stabbing your friends." Said Mai. "But it can also be stabbing your friends. It's your choice."

Zuko went blind for a moment, something was covering his eyes. Sokka was still holding him close, but now there was a gentle squeeze at his other arm. The alpha pulled the cover away from their heads and Nunik smiley face appeared. She gave him a gentle squeeze as well.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" She said, pulling the pelt back and folding it in a messy roll, it had the black and white print of an orca leopard dog and the line of the inside was all wry. "I know you are leaving again tomorrow, but when you decide to settle down and built a nest, I want you to have a little of us."

"Are we leaving tomorrow, Zuzu? Good to know" 

Zuko gave Azula a look, tired of having to repeat that they would talk later. "Thank you, Nunik."

They exchanged a proper hug this time, in which, the girl took the opportunity to whisper. "Is that your sister?"

"Unfortunately." He whispered back.

"Is she single?"

He turned back to Mai. "I'd like a light friend stabbing, please."  
…

The little group walked together out of the feast, under the watchful stare of the Chief. Zuko promised Yue that he just needed a heart to heart with his sister and she shouldn't worry. It was her father's idea to give an answer by tomorrow anyway, he was on his right. The meeting in the morning would probably be very uncomfortable.

The carpet in their room was still upsettingly damp from the melting ice and Katara had, to her annoyance, to fix the wall. Ty Lee was the first to fall face first in the bed.

"So comfy." She said.

Sokka sat with his back against the wall, Zuko by one side and Katara by the other, Nunik's new furs unfurled on their laps. Aang was perched on one end of the bed, a cover on his head and around his shoulders. Mai reserved herself, sitting on top of a chest. Azula preferred to stay on her feet, in front of them, as she was about to give a speech.

"So...Hm." She looked around, thinking of what to say. Katara had her arms crossed and her teeth bared at her and Sokka had the same blue angry eyes, but was probably refraining from more direct aggression to avoid upsetting more her brother. "Ty Lee."

The girl rolled in thrill out of the bed to stand by her side. "So, what Princess Azula is trying to say, is: my bad. Also, I'm sorry Katara. I didn't mean to beat you, but you were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"You better be!" The waterbender exclaimed. "You also better start explaining yourselves. Sokka tells me you want to take Zuko back and the next thing I know my nose is buried in the snow!"

"You told your sister before telling me?" Zuko hissed at his mate.

"I just found her first, okay? And your friends were acting suspicious and I had to send Katara and Aang to watch them!" Sokka defended himself. "Is them you should be questioning. I was just trying to protect you."

"So were we!" Azula raised her voice, before lowering it again. "Okay. We are not going anywhere without some explanation. Everything I told your tribe and you are partially true. Yes, father sent me here to bring Zuko back, as he was also under the, not unjustified, impression that my brother has been kept prisoner and therefore, the Water Tribe expects to obtain something from it. Yes, now I'm aware that's not exactly the case, don't interrupt me." Sokka closed his mouth. "We expected an easy bargain, in exchange for protection, neutrality on the war or something. Even so your Chief is trying to give us an illusion of control, making us wait until tomorrow, they are clearly freaking out and I would succeed with no effort."

"If you were so sure it would be easy, why try to take Zuko away anyway?" Katara raised her eyebrow. 

"Make an agreement with the Northern Water Tribe wasn't mandatory in my task. It would be simple, yes, but I couldn't let you go thinking you could get away with such a great offense, treating a Fire Nation Prince like some hunting trophy..." Zuko blushed and Azula smiled because making Zuko embarrassed was always a plus. "It's just my right wanting to avenge my brother like a normal person."

"Your father literally created a hunting challenge for Zuko's head!" Sokka protested. 

"It's different."

"How it's different?"

"In Fire Nation, people have a conscience for who the challenge is destined for and who shouldn't participate."

"Really? What is the division criteria? Who is the biggest asshole? You have no idea what your brother has gone through." Sokka growled.

"You don't speak for him!" She growled back. 

"Azula." Zuko warned, squeezing Sokka's arm at the same time.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes. "Well...Sokka. What I said to you is also true. Technically, there are no restrictions saying a Water Tribe alpha couldn't complete the challenge and have the right to the benefits. If you and my brother come back with us, you can indeed become a powerful man in Fire Nation. The Firelord may not be the happiest about it, but he is at least curious."

"I don't want any “benefits” from him." Sokka grunted.

"Whatever you say." Azula ignored him, turning back to face her brother. "Zuzu, by deal or by force, it's imperative that you come back. I'm glad to know you are safe and it's obvious that it's not what your friends want, but I can't go back empty-handed. I can't go back and say I failed him. You need to understand that, for me, for yourself and for everyone else."

…

The Fire Nation girls left shortly after, escorted by a group of Water Tribe guards, back to the ship, as Azula had refused to sleep on land. Aang waved excitedly to Mai as they walked out, not receiving a smile back, just a nod, but it was almost the same thing. 

It was getting late and they probably should go to sleep, but that wouldn't be possible now, not only because there was a lot left to discuss, but because the uncertainty would make it impossible to close their eyes in peace tonight. Instead, they just pilled themselves under the blankets and next to Zuko, their personal human heating pad. 

"What do we do now?" Katara was the first to break the silence, her head resting on her brother's arm. She turned to face him.

"There is always Appa." Aang said, rolling on his stomach and supporting himself on his elbows. "You don't need to go back if you don't want to, Zuko."

"I'm afraid we can't run away this time Aang. Not without leaving behind major problems for everyone else. And believe me, you don't want to be in debt with my sister."

"So, that's it? We go to the Fire Nation and expect the Firelord to welcome us with open arms?" Katara protest.

"Of course not."

"Well, thank you, Sokka."

"You are not going. If we are doing this, it's just Zuko and I."

"What?!" Katara and Aang protested at the same time.

"No way! You are not going to the Fire Nation alone." The waterbender asserted.

"Aang still needs to learn earthbending. We can't risk taking him there! You take him to the Earth Kingdom and find him a Master." Sokka insisted.

"If you guys don't want to go alone, I'm sure Uncle would go with you if I ask him". Zuko assured. 

"No! What if you are in danger? We would be too far away to do anything!" The girl returned.

"Yeah, Katara is right! We can't let you go without us. We are a pack. I can find an Earthbender Master later." The airbender agreed.

"What would I be even supposed to say? Hey dad, this is the Avatar, let's all be friends? As if he isn't furious enough with me already." Zuko snorted.

"You don't need to tell him I'm the Avatar!" 

"Aang introduced himself as your friend "Kuzon" to Ty Lee." Katara explained. "They don't know he is the Avatar."

"I may or may not have told Mai I'm the Avatar." He scratched his head. "But can't you ask her not to tell anyone? She is your friend, right?"

"I suppose, but..." 

"We can just tell him "Aang” is my nickname and..."

"It doesn't matter what your name is! You can't even sneeze without go flying around! You won't fool anyone!" Sokka growled.

"You can whine all you want! Aang and I will go with you, whether you like it or not, even if we need to follow the ship in Appa. So, good luck to explain it to the Firelord." Katara declared and it was over.

"Fine." Her brother groaned.

They stayed in silence for a few moments. Aang started to lift and down one of the covers blowing wind under it. Katara got up, to check her work on fixing the wall, if it was firm enough. Sokka pulled his mate closer to his chest, sniffing the top of his head to let his scent wash over him.

"What does your father even wants from you, babe?"

"Now? From what Azula said, he just doesn't want other nations to have, or think they have, any power over us."

"And in general?" He pulled the omega's hair away from his face to give him a better look.

"Considering the whole challenge thing, he wants me to go back to accept my dutty as an omega, give him an heir so Azula won't need to worry about it, stay out of his way, don't cause trouble. Things like that." He sighed. "I hope you understand that it's also what would be expected of you if you accept to go with me. To perform your role as my alpha, have some pups. I won't blame you if you don't want to do that."

"I thought you wanted that."

"Not like that. Not because someone else wants it for me." Zuko puffed out some smoke from his nose. "But I guess I'm already lucky enough for had been able to choose who I wanted to mate with."

"And I guess the Firelord better not be informed of that?"

The omega laughed bitterly. "I guess my father would be happier if he thinks I'm unhappy."

"That's depressing."

Both of the boys raised their heads, to look at Aang. They had almost forgotten he was still there. Katara who had come back to sit in the bad gave him a severe look. 

"Sorry." He said.

"It's late, everyone. And looks like you guys still have some things to talk about. Would you prefer that Aang and I leave you two alone?" Katara offered.

"It's okay. You can stay if you want to." Zuko shook his head. "You have to know anyway if you guys want to go so much. it's not going to be some kind of fun vacation. Fire Nation isn't going to be as warm as Northern Water Tribe was to you. Well, it will be, like, literally, it's volcanic land, but I meant metaphorically."

"Yeah, we had got it."

"Okay, everyone, what if...? Well, as long as it's okay for you, babe." Zuko slid off his chest to allow the alpha to sit up. "The Firelord will hate us either way, right?"

"He hates pretty much everyone, so, probably."

"And knowing that you chose this would get him even madder, right?"

"I just said that."

"So, although I kinda want to piss him off, I mean, not bragging, but the Fire Nation Prince choosing me over all those stuck up nobles and the Firelord having to accept a "Water Tribe peasant" is quite something..."

"Your Sokka is showing, ego." Katara chuckled. 

"Fine, fine. Continuing... What if we pretended we did kidnap Zuko? They already have a very poor opinion of us. That won't change. And we apparently will have to go, either way, so, we could at least try to have some control over it."

"What about Azula?" Katara inquired.

"You can ask her to lie for us, right babe? I mean, she wouldn't even need to lie. We do exactly what was expected, demand that we will only give you back if they keep out of the Water Tribe, both the Southern and the Northern and figure out what to do from there. What do you say?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys remember when I told you we would stay at the North Pole for 3 or 4 chapters but it ended up being like, 10? What a fool. We finally live for the Fire Nation and get to see the Firelord's face 20 chapters after the prologue? How do you think it will turn out? I have some things planned and others to think about.  
> Also, what do you think Katara should give Sokka as a wedding gift? I imagine she would like to give something useful, but I can't see a lot of things that are useful for the Water Tribe that would be useful at the Fire Nation. Uncle would give a tea set, obviously, because it's a thing he values so much and he and Zuko share. I can also see him gave Sokka something Pai Sho related. Except for Mai, I don't see the rest of the girls giving something very personal, probably something costumery for Fire Nation royalty. Why I'm still talking about this? Well, *spoiler alert*, Fire Nation has a lot of formalities for ceremonies, do you really think the Firelord would accept the legitimacy of a Water Tribe one? I don't think so.


	22. Take care

Azula paused her morning training routine to open space on the deck for this weird flying beast to land on. She raised a hand dismissing the guards upon seeing her brother and that one small bald kid slid out of its back.

"This. Is. So. Cute!" Ty Lee jumped out of her upside-down position to look it up closer. The thing greeted her with a huge yawn, which got her even more delighted.

The pup waved at her from afar. Quickly, he and Ty lee dragged a sleepy Mai to join the petting of the thing. Azula turned to face her brother but didn't come closer. Instead, she closed her fists. The omega didn't flinch, bending his knees and changing for a defensive posture in a second.

"Are you sure all this fur is the best attire for a fight, Zuzu?" They circled each other slowly. The remaining guards moved to a safe distance to get away from the crossfire. "Maybe you should consider something less... flammable."

With that, she punched the air, sending a blue fireball in his face's direction. He dodged it, supporting his weight in the ground with one hand to blow a fire kick in response, which the princess easily blocked with a wave of her hand. She stomped the ground, raising a new wall of fire and pushed it forward with both hands.

"You didn't have the time to get used to the north yet, Lala." He jumped to the side avoiding the hot lick of the fire and sprint in her direction. "When everything is frozen and you melt it, it tends to get slippery."

Zuko blocked a flame to close and both of them went blind with the light for a second. He took the opportunity to land a kick at her ankle, sending the alpha out of balance. It didn't last, though, as she grabbed him by the front of his clothes, pulling him down with her and exchanging their positions. Azula pinned him down on the wet floor.

"What time do we leave?" She smiled, sitting on his chest to prevent him from getting up. He tried to push her away, but she barely moved, getting up on her own instead.

Zuko stayed lying on the floor for a while. "Are you sure about this? It's not like father will have both of his heirs banished."

Azula sighed, extending a hand for him to grab and draw him to his feet. "I know you are scared to go back, but father won't hurt you. This time... I won't let him. I promise."

"As if there is anything you can do about it..." It was his time to sigh, but he shook his head, dismissing the thought. "We talked and we are going back with you. It's not like I can let him hurt you either."

"I mean, I'm sure I would get a cooler-looking scar anyway and then what would you have? Your personality? Please. I'm doing you a favor." She grinned in her poor attempt of joke and Zuko rolled his eyes.

"If you want to do me a favor, can you keep with your original story?"

Azula crossed her arms. "Why? Your Water Tribe made it very clear that it's not the case and it's important to him that everyone knows that."

"It was his idea, okay? He... just wants to make sure his Tribe will be safe. His family suffered a lot with the war. His mother was killed in one of the raiders when he was a kid." Azula bit her lip, averting his gaze. "Mother" was an uncomfortable subject for her, so he let it go.

"So, he comes with all this drama that he would never use you for his own gain and bla bla bla, but I give him one offer and he goes straight to manipulation, huh?"

Zuko groaned. "He is not trying to manip... You know what? Forget it. You can twist it in your head all you want. You know father wouldn't be pleased with any of us if he knows why I am here."

"It's his right. I'm not pleased either."

"And it would look very better for you to say you successfully made a deal with the Northern Water Tribe and rescued me instead. I'm sure father would be satisfied."

Azula let her arms fall by her sides, pausing to rub her forehead irritated instead. "Fine. I will do that for you."

"And you will Sokka a chance." He knew he was pressing his luck too much, but it doesn't cost much to try.

Azula frowned, closing her hands into fists by her sides once more. "He got my brother and this is the only thing he is getting from me." She gave a step in his direction to poke him in the nose. " It's already more than he deserves."

…

Princess Yue was waiting for him on the top of the stairs, her hair tight on her usual style, hands tucked inside her sleeves. She gave him a weak smile before following by his side to the meeting room. 

"Are they letting you participate today?"

She shook her head slightly. "Even if they did, Zuko and I have something to do today while the big mean alphas have their big mean alpha talk. I'm just keeping you company while he doesn't come back."

Sokka pouted. "I'm starting to think you like him more than you like me."

"Are you jealous?" She smiled.

"Should I be?" He smiled back.

"I don't know. I might convince him to stay here with me forever." She bumped into his arm softly.

"Trust me, there is nothing I wanted more."

Yue sighed, returning to a neutral expression, her arms focused on her way. "What have you decided?"

"We are leaving."

"I know." She turned to face him. "But to where?"

"Fire Nation. I need to meet my father-in-law sooner or later, right?" He smiled, but it wasn't convincing.

Yue didn't push it. "How is Zuko with it?"

The alpha shuddered. "I know he kinda wants to go back. It's his home. He'd been trying really hard to prove himself since he was banished to be allowed back. But he also kinda doesn't? He is super anxious and we were awake the whole night yesterday because I knew he wouldn't sleep. He is so scared of his father but deep down I know he just wants his approval so bad..." Sokka bared his teeth and closed his eyes. "And I don't know what to do. I don't know how I can protect him."

Yue didn't have answers to give him. She tried to reassure him giving his shoulder a light squeeze.

They got to the meeting room in silence. The council wasn't complete yet and the ones present were scattered around the room talking in small groups. Some of them turned to see who has arrived and returned to their own business. Master Pakku and Iroh were chatting in the center of the room next to Chief Arnook, who was nodding politely but didn't seem to be really understanding what the conversation was about. When he saw them, he smiled, gesturing them to come closer.

"Sokka." The man greeted him, squeezing his arm. "We were waiting for you to show up. My daughter explained to me there was some... misunderstanding with the Fire Princess yesterday. But since anything else has exploded since, I believe it was handled?"

"Yes. We are leaving with her." Sokka crossed his arms.

Master Pakku raised an eyebrow. "On what condition? The girl attacks half of the guard, damages the wall, disrespect our cordiality... If wasn't for Iroh I don't know what I..."

"Pakku." Iroh interrupted him, he turned to face Sokka. "What does my nephew thinks?"

"Zuko wants to talk to you. He doesn't think we have a lot of options either, but he agreed with me that we should try to arrange some kind of deal with Azula to keep the Water Tribe protected. He went to talk to her."

"Alone? Just to run away under our noses?!" The Waterbending Master exclaimed.

"Pakku, my nephew would never do that!" Iroh protested.

"But your niece would! You told me. And she did. Yesterday." Pakku retorted.

"He is with Aang. And Katara is watching with Momo and the warriors from the wall. If they try something we will know." Sokka reassured.

"Actually, I think they just got back." The Princess said, looking outside, where the flying bison was receiving a good collective belly scratch. "I believe I should be in my way. Excuse me." She bowed to her father on her way out, turning to leave the room.

The motion was interrupted when she bumped into the Fire Nation Princess getting in. Azula gave her best alpha snarl, making the warriors guarding her step back in precaution, weapons in hand. The Northern Water Tribe Princess just smiled softly, before continuing her way. The alpha raised her eyebrow, confused, looking over her shoulder to watch her disappear down the hallway, before entering the room.

…

They met by the wall again later that day. Things packed, Appa well-fed.  
Sokka arrived right in time to see his mate pushing away from a teary hug and for Nunik to see him and come to give his own.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much!" She said. "Please, come back soon. You promised to take us to Kyoshi City..."

"Island."

"That's what I said!"

Yue chuckled. He let go of the hug to look at her over Nunik's shoulder. She and Zuko were talking quietly, his hands on hers. Zuko looked in his direction to smile softly, before returning his attention to her. 

Sokka felt his heart skip a beat. Zuko had his hair braided up again, tied up with new ornaments that looked a lot like the ones that the princess usually wears and one of the knives the alpha gave him tied to his thigh. It brought him a bitter possessive sensation. 

Seeing him like this, in his tribe's traditional clothing, so close to everything he ever wanted for his future and yet so close to everything he hated, everything he had to grow up fearing. It was almost physically painful to watch. 

In a couple of minutes, he would be off in a foreign metal ship to a foreign country where everyone already hated him. How long could he enjoy the familiarity of the furs, how comforting Zuko felt on his lap, before it was replaced with armor again?

He passed by Nunik to give the omega a hug from behind, burrowing his face on his hair, clinging to his scent to calm down and bring himself back to earth. Zuko purred softly, capturing Sokka's arms to keep him close.

"Why are your clothes wet?"

He gave a step back, putting his hands on the omega's hips to spin him in place and face him. His sleeves were dripping and his pants were damp to knee-high, yet, Zuko seemed unbothered.

"Aren't you cold? You are going to get sick!" He unthinkingly reached to touch it but was surprised to find the darker wet spots almost warm. His hands slipped to find Zuko's burning hot. He shook his head. The firebender's stress-heating would make it dry in no time. "What you went to do anyway?"

"I was...Uh... Petting the Moon Spirit goodbye?"

"Really?" Sokka gave him a doubtful smirk.

"Really." Yue answered for him. Her long sleeves were also dripping wet.  
"Babe! Yue is not a little baby dragon like you, you can't let her go around like that! Aang!"

Aang was showing off his habilities to Mai and Ty Lee, spinning his marbles between his open hands. He put them back inside his clothes once being called to join them and bend the water of the princess's clothes in a swift motion. 

Katara arrived last, with Momo peeking from her pack, having stopped to talk with Master Pakku. The lemur flew from her shoulder to the Avatar's. Her mouth opened to say something, but she was interrupted by Azula.

"We lost enough time already. Let's go."

…

The Firelord sat once more in his dark throne room, surrounded by flames. 

To say he was unhappy would be insufficient. He was burning furious. But was trying his best to keep an unbothered aspect and be just furious, instead of literally burning. First of all, the latest tentative to infiltrate in Omashu had been compromised. One of the responsible agents had been captured in some sort of living rock and the incompetence of the other two hasn't been able to solve the situation already before he spilled something he shouldn't. 

Furthermore, he had faced another assassination attempt. It didn't pester him much. The kid, new hire, Earth Kingdom, would never make it far. The tea he'd tried to poison him with didn't even leave the kitchens. The point was that the other nations were getting too bold. First, the Water Tribe blatantly disrespect, kidnapping his son. Now some random peasant are thinking they are up to regicide? Certainly, the word about the failure to invade the North had gotten to Earth Kingdom's ears.

Something needed to be done to reestablish Fire Nation's status. Soon. 

He dismissed Li and Lo advice. Everything has been taken care of and now there was a huge dark burnt mark on the carpet. He expected the twins to know better and sent someone to clean and repair it by tomorrow.

He rubbed his face tiredly.

"Sir." The Firelord reopened his eyes, going back to a strict powerful posture. The guard was bowed before him, a huge messenger hawk perched on his shoulder. "We received a word from the Princess' fleet."

The fire in the room reflected on his golden eyes, dancing in defiance, daring the man to curse his day with more negative words. "Very well."

"She says the mission was accomplished. The ship must get to Fire Nation's waters in a couple of days with the Prince been safely returned under a non-aggression treaty with the Water Tribes. The details shall be discussed in person with your majesty."

The Firelord unclenched his hands, which he hadn't noticed he had been forcing so much until there were marks on his palms. He kept his eyes dangerously narrowed and his teeth out, though. "And the...?"

"The alpha and other two are guarding the Prince. And also one not identified flying beast." He caught himself interrupting the Firelord and continued quickly before he could notice. "It's also mentioned your brother has joined the fleet."

The Firelord furrowed his eyebrows. What was Iroh doing in the Northern Water Tribe? There was a non-confirmed rumor he had fought against the Fire Nation during the attack. But he couldn't help thinking that he would be just trying to protect Zuko during the fight. The old man could never let go. Was Iroh also a prisoner or a traitor?

"In my name or in theirs?"

"It's not explained further, sir."

Firelord Ozai intertwined his fingers in thought. "Very well. I want to be warned in advancement once they reach national waters. Arrange for them to be brought immediately to the palace as soon as they anchor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the delay. I have to work a lot around the holidays with the family coming to stay with us and there is a lot of shit going on with my life. But it's just fair to warn you it's not getting a lot better. Because of the pandemic, my schedule is all fucked up and I have the next 3 months full of tests to be accepted for college and won't have a lot of time to write with all the traveling around and all the anxiety I know will get worse. I will try to keep it up at least once every week or two. If you guys could be patient with me and keep helping me around with more ideas it would be great!


	23. Back to the prologue

They would spend most of the days inside.

Nothing but ocean and sky meeting for a blue kiss over the horizon line for endless days. That should have been a comforting image. As they never left the Northern Water Tribe. As home. But the Fire Nation ship insisted to try to make him feel unwelcome.

The softness of the carpets and the oppressive presence of red banners covering the inside walls did nothing against the alien sensation of the metal ship, at the same time cold on the exterior against the ocean breeze and uncomfortably hot on the corridors, with vapors sizzling inside a maze of pipes. It intrigued him, to understand how could such a massive structure stay afloat and travel so fast without problems, as much as it freaked him out. The unnatural trace of smoke it left behind made him tend for the last. He hoped the sensation would fade a little once they reached land.

Sokka was trying to be suave and cool for everyone. He was the alpha. His pack depended on his ability to think clearly and stay calm. In his place, in an environment so different from the one he was used to, Zuko had barely complained (aloud and when they weren't alone) and kept respectful of their traditions for their benefit, and now Aang and Katara could waterbend and maybe they could guarantee protection for the whole tribe. He could do the same. He could. At least until he got to think of a better option.

He also needed to do it for Zuko.

Sure, the firebender was used to live like that. After his banishment, he called a ship like this his home for years. A couple of days was nothing. But being here again was just a preview of how it would be once they reached the Fire Nation. He could see the look of the guards. Suspicious. Rage. A silent mock kept at bay by the princess' scary presence.

He couldn't imagine how it would be inside Fire Court. How would be for his mate to see his father again. How would be for himself to face such a disgusting specimen of a man and keep polite. He wished life was simple and he could be just like Momo, who had bit four guards already. 

Their activities consisted of moving between the possible locations to chill anxiously: The Captain's quarters, or Azula's room, that consisted of a bigger bed, a messy table with a mix of maps, correspondence and some official documents, that she quickly scooped away for them not to snoop with, some sort of miniature throne and a chest full of sharp objects that were mostly Mai's. She and Ty Lee had a different bedroom, which they had given away to Iroh, as they stayed most with Azula anyway. They could take turns to have their butts kicked by the old man, and sometimes, by Mai, on Pai Sho. 

Their bedroom was...not a bedroom. There were these ugly dying plants and a mattress that looked kinda suspicious and the door that just locked from outside wasn't locked, but it was definitely a cell. He didn't think a lot about that, though. Azula was clearly waiting for a bad scenario and, to be fair, she didn't seem to be trying to be unnecessary mean. Both of her friends seemed to like Aang very much and she even corrected Katara's posture when she was training a waterbending move up on the deck the other day. A contempt glare from her now and then wasn't the worst of his concerns. 

As they got closer to their destiny, the weather heated up. Coats and furs were discarded, pilled on top of the mattress in their "room" to create a softer surface. Sokka ripped out the sleeves of his shirt (and he was pretty sure Zuko fond it very hot, but he couldn't get him to admit it). Ty Lee suggested they should shear Appa's fur for the flying bison to feel better, but Aang didn't allow it, saying it needed it for the cold of the greater heights and it would fell out on its own when needed. And also, it would probably look very weird and Aang didn't want him to feel embarrassed. 

Katara would sleep with them, even if Ty Lee had assured them she could arrange it differently. Sokka didn't mind. It couldn't be secure to stay around these unknown people. Aang would sleep with Appa on the deck. He didn't want the flying bison to feel unsafe and it couldn't possibly fit inside the small corridors inside the ship.

They got some alone time when Aang and Katara moved to deck to practice some waterbending or when Ty Lee tried to teach him some of her acrobatic stunts and his sister had to make sure the avatar wouldn't break a leg. It was most likely what they were doing right now, considering that he could still hear the faint echo of Katara's worried yelling vibrating through the metal. 

He nuzzled the underside of Zujo's chin, rubbing with his cheek all the way to the prince's mating mark, where he deposited a soft kiss, sinking his face deep into the invisible cloud of his omega's scent to rip out the preoccupations from his brain. The firebender rubbed the top of his head with his chin in return. It was nice. 

"We'll be reaching national waters in a couple of hours." 

It wasn't as nice anymore.

Zuko grumbled something unintelligible but didn't try to move to get out from under or to push him away. He didn't turn to face Azula. He could tell from the sound of her voice that she was standing by the door. Maybe he could pretend to be sleeping and avoid talking to her. She probably would ignore him even if she didn't believe it anyway. 

"Your friends are taking my friends and that furry thing for a stretching flight for now while we don't get there."

He could tell it wasn't an invite to join them. He could hear Azula's muffled steps approaching and the mattress shifting as she sat down next at one of the edges. 

"So... Before we get home, I have a question. Are you pregnant?"

It was more direct them he expected. He was glad Azula couldn't quite see his face pressed against the omega's neck, because (and maybe he was ashamed to admit that) he could tell by the sound of blood rush thumping in his ears, he was pretty sure he was blushing. The tone wouldn't be as screaming in his darker skin tough. Even if his eyes closed, he swore he could almost see Zuko's face changing colors. The skin of the firebender's neck under his face did increase a little on temperature. 

"Azula!"

"What? It's an important point. Father will want to know. Are you?"

"No." It wasn't more than a whisper, even with Sokka so close to him. 

The princess hummed. "I thought, well, as you are nesting...? Are you having a heat soon?"

"I'm not. At least I think. It's just a bad mattress and a Water Tribe thing. It's very soft."

The Princess tested the fur with her hands. They were laying on top of the one Nunik had made them. He could just suppose the girl nodded in agreement, or shrugged, or rolled her eyes. It didn't really matter to him. It seemed more important to know the other half of Zuko's answer to her question. 

"We still got a couple of months to go, right babe?" He removed himself from the curve of the omega's neck to look him in the face. Zuko raised his eyebrow at him. "Not that I don't want you to. Of course, I want to. Like, really, really want t..."

"Can you stop being a perv about my brother in front of me if that's not too much to ask?" Azula sneered. 

"I'm just saying it's not spring." He explained.

The fire siblings exchanged a look. 

"Yes, it is." They said, overlapping each other. "What does it have to do with anything?" Azula added. 

"Are you kidding right? It's autumn." 

"On the south." Zuko corrected, softly. "On the north, it's the opposite."

"And I will ask again..." Azula said, but was quickly interrupted, which made her pout angrily. 

"It's mating season! You have mid-spring heat so there can be puppies in the winter!" He prompted, as it was very obvious. But it clearly wasn't the case as Zuko looked at him with a sort of confused expression. He rolled from the top of him to sit on the mattress because it was kinda troublesome to gesticulate in that position.

"Isn't it bad to have puppies in the winter? It's cold. And you can't firebend."

"No. The ice is thicker, there is more fish and it's better to hunt." He counted on his fingers. "Besides, it's a way to guarantee strong puppies that can survive on the poles."

"Well, for the first time I think you have a point, Water Tribe. But I'm afraid you will have to test your survival skills some other way. Perhaps, I could assist you with that if you want." Azula smiled at him with her canines friendly poking out. He didn't want her assistance with anything. 

"The seasons don't have that much impact in Fire Nation. We are right in the middle. It's just hot all year long." Zuko explained. 

"Or damp hot in the rainy months." Azula agreed. "But don't worry Zuzu, you can always have the tea. No problem."

"Princess Azula." A guard knocked on the door. "Your presence is required."

The firebender got up, fixing her hairpiece, although it didn't have a single strand out of place, and left without not more than a little wave. Sokka laid on his back on the mattress again, arms stretched. Zuko hasn't moved a lot from his place.

"What's the tea?"

"It's traditional to pass your first heat together on your wedding night in Fire Nation. If you are not supposed to get one, there are some kinds of mixes that can trigger it." 

Sokka turned on his side to be able to look at his face. "But we are already married."

"Not officially."

"Of course it's official! You gotta the mark to show of and everything! What do I gotta do? Have him watch?" The alpha grumbled.

"Ew, Sokka! No!" Zuko turned to his side too, facing him. "You have to be presented officially to the country to prove it's a legitimate union, approved by the Firelord. You are part of the royal family now, after all."

"Something like what we do on my tribe, huh? It's fair."

"Besides, Azula thinks he will probably order me to cover  
it up," Zuko said, averting his eyes. He added, quickly, watching the corner of the alpha's mouth twitch in a snarl. "Just for a while!" 

"No!"

"I may not have a choice in the matter!"

"You just can't cover some other alpha's marking! I won't allow it!"

"You don't have to allow anything! He is the Firelord!"

"But he is not your alpha anymore! I am!"

"It's not about that, Sokka! He just can't tolerate it to look like someone defied him and was left unscathed, much less was rewarded or encouraged. It's a war!"

"Yeah, and we didn't reach the fucking land yet and already don't know who's side are you anymore." His brain realized he was being stupid before the words left his mouth, but the rest of him wasn't fast enough to hold his tongue before he said it and when he finally realized it, it was too late and Zuko had a hurt look on his face. "Shit, babe. I'm sorry. I'm being a jerk."

"Yes, you are." Zuko rolled on his back again, arms crossed. 

He didn't know if he liked less when the omega screamed with him or his silence. He guessed Zuko losing it and screaming was just part of his normal self and he didn't really mean it, he just didn't have a whole lot of patience and they did give a lot of reasons to make him lost his patience. Zuko's silences, on the other hand, were reserved for when he was sad and probably screamed with himself in his own head. 

"I... Fuck. I know you are right, okay? I know that our safety, everyone's safety, relies on the way we'll act and the if Fire Nation will take us as enemies. That we need to protect Aang. How hard doing that is for you. I'm just very stressed."

"I know."

"And that's not an excuse to be an asshole. I'm sorry."

"I know". Zuko's eyes turned to meet his own one more time.

"And I love you."

"I know." This time, it was accompanied by a small smile. 

"But I refuse to be some obedient little lamb dog to your dad. I will make sure to make his life as difficult as he is making ours and find some way to take him down once and for all. And I will roast the hell out of him given the opportunity because he deserves it. Watch me."

"I love you too."

…

"So, what is up with you and Zuko?" Katara sat by his side, swinging her legs. Soka had his elbows on the side of the ship, one hand supporting his head, watching the first contours of land approach in the horizon. It would still take a while, as the capital was located deep into the bay. 

"We had a little argument earlier. We are fine, though. He just needs a little space." He looked up his shoulder to glance at his mate, who was trying to stop his uncle to fix his tunic. Zuko wasn't pissed off with him exactly. He had been in a bad mood for days with the stress, the anxiety, and his sister messing with him. Sokka had just helped to throw him over the edge. 

However, as someone on the edge himself, he respected when the omega decided to leave their prison-bedroom to have some calming uncle time and give the opportunity to the alpha hold his tongue and stop saying stupid things before they reached the city. 

"I can talk to him if you want." Aand said from his other side. He was wearing a weird-looking tall hat that they had found in one of the many stops on the way in coastal markets (because the fleet wasn't exactly equipped with enough food to feed a ten-ton flying bison) and long sleeves to hide his tattoos. 

"There is no need, Aang. Zuko is just nervous. And I'm also nervous so I'm not helping."

"I can also talk with you if you want."

"Thanks, buddy."

…

The Firelord sat alone in his throne room, all guards dismissed but the ones outside the door. 

Azula's ship must have gotten to the capital almost an hour ago. He ordered no commotion upon her arrival. Her fleet must be treated as a common military mission that should report to him immediately, avoiding all delay and all interactions with the citizens.

No word about the nature of the Princess' mission had come out of the directly involved with it and he hoped the return of his disgraceful son and however had come with him had come unnoticed to the rest of the Fire Nation, even to his closer generals. This way he could address the issue very personally and without interruptions or outside opinions, except for Li and Lo, who he didn't seem to be able to really hide anything from. 

"My Lord." He almost didn't hear Lo's (or was it Li?) footsteps on the carpet or the door opening. "The Princess and her prisoners..."

"Guests." Li (or Lo) corrected, and continued her twin's phrase. "Have arrived. Are they allowed to come in?"

Firelord Ozai just nodded, his eyes locked in the double door.

Azula entered first, kneeling in front of him. 

"Father." She greeted with a mildly shaking tone before standing up. 

He raised a brow at her inquisitively, but the princess had no words to offer him and spoil his curiosity. No warnings. No secrets. She had not even brought her bubbly omega friend who would give it all away with a look. Nothing. She returned to a neutral tone that infuriated him as much as made him proud.

Azula moved to stand next to the throne, arms crossed behind her back He tilted his chin at the old crones giving the order. They had the decency to keep their curiosity outside, closing the door behind them. 

Ozai took the first look at his son, walking in his direction after more than three years. The Agni Kai burning mark had scarred in an ugly red color, but his eyes haven't aged a day, frozen in a childish look of fear, weird to his builder body. His hair was longer, braided with rude shell beads dangling across his neck and he wore a traditional Water Tribe tunic. 

He took his eyes away from the boy to look at the people guarding him, meeting too severe looks and one less severe under a silly hat. It couldn't possibly be. Does the Water Tribe dare to mock him sending him children? The one wearing the ugly hat couldn't be more than a pup. 

His eyes locked with the blue ones of the boy next to Zuko. He was the alpha and the leader of the little group. He could scent it on him. The other ones watched his steps and followed. Even so, he couldn't be much older. Something around his son's age but nothing more. Probably had just come of age and been allowed to take an omega by his people and had the audacity to think himself man enough to claim a Fire Nation heir? 

Please, the boy wasn't even past the height of his shoulder.

They didn't kneel but at least presented a bowl to show they had the minimum respect. Obviously, Zuko knew better. He smiled pleasantly seeing his son look down and his knees bent but it only lasted a second.

The Water Tribe boy circled his waist with an arm and brought him possessively close. The sudden move surprised the omega that turned slightly to face him, making the braid slip of his shoulder and rest down his back. 

The offensive mating mark almost glowed provokingly against fair skin.

Ozai saw red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a cuter chapter, but there is a lot going on in my life and I guess I got lost somewhere. Decided to stop it before it went too far away from what I intended but I won't say I didn't like it the way it is. Let's see what I can figure from that.


	24. Ozai's whole personality is angry and mean

Ozai deliberately got himself up from his throne as slow as possible. He knew his height was impressive, even for an alpha, towering over the group of teenagers by far. He could get rid of them in a second. A wave of his hands and they would be dark spots on his floor. 

He saw Zuko gulp and his eyes go down, suddenly interested in the carpet designs. Good. He held back the smile for the appropriate reaction. However, the Water Tribe boy didn't even flinch. Even worse, the omega girl looked him up and down unaffected, as he wasn't what she had expected. It was probably the post-assassination attempt paranoia in him talking, but it almost looked like she was considering how she could get him down in a fight. The other small boy just seemed very content to be there, curiously looking around.

"Firelord." The boy greeted, simply, eyes hard as stones.

"We finally met, the man who dares to claim victory over my challenge." He took a calculated step forward, keeping both hands behind his back to hide the last tremblings of his rage. He caught himself wishing that Azula had given him more information to work with. Strategically, he knew it wasn't her fault, it wouldn't be good to put too much on letters that could be intercepted and she certainly would have warned him beforehand if she thought something was off. Even so, it was better for him to approach carefully, testing the waters. It could still be some kind of trap. "I'm afraid Princess Azula hasn't mentioned your name, though."

"I'm Sokka of the Water Tribe, son of Chief Hakoda. This is my sister Katara..." He nodded to his right at the serious-looking omega girl that raised her chin at the mention of her name. "And this..."

"Name's is Bonzu Pippinpaddleopsicopolis." The kid waved his weird hat and, for a moment, Ozai could swear he saw a blue blur, but a little white fur presence caught his eye's attention against his will. "And this is Lord Momo."

Lord Momo was some sort of skinny cat with bat wings and ears that the kid raised high for his inspection. They had to be kidding. No. He was letting himself be distracted from the important parts. Maybe that was why the pup was here for, some kind of elaborate distraction plan.

"Well, Mr. Pippin...?"

"Please, Mr. Pippinpaddleopsicopolis is my father. You can call me just Bonzu Pippinpaddleopsicopolis, the third."

"Right... That doesn't sound a lot like a Water Tribe name." He raised an eyebrow. At this point, it really felt like the kid was just making fun of him. He got back to his son instead.

"Bonzu is from the Earth Kingdom." The alpha boy was the one to speak. "He is just tagging along because he is courting my sister." The sister, Katara, blushed slightly but didn't say a word.

"Of course. I would never expect the Water Tribe to send me a pup and an omega to guard my son." He tilted his head to one side, mockingly, eyeing the kids' reactions.

"There is no need for guards. It's not like he is going anywhere." Sokka said. 

Because I own him now and there is nothing you can do about it. He didn't add this part, but Ozai knew it was implicit in his words. He couldn't read much further yet, tough. He needed to have more time to talk to him. Alone. With his hands away from his son, even if they were not pressing him tight right now, they were still there, a reminder for Zuko to stay still by his side, a reminder for Ozai, a mock even, that he held power on that situation. Maybe not much, but enough to make his gums scratch to bare his teeth at him. He almost didn't hear the Water Tribe boy talk again over the storm of his own angry thoughts.

"Besides, it would be disrespectful for us to suppose the Princess, and, therefore, the Firelord, wouldn't be true to their own word."

"But blatantly go against my word wouldn't?"

The boy couldn't help but let the curve of his mouth twitch in a small smile, even if it was just for a second. " I can't say I did it. Your challenge required simply to capture the Prince and bring him back to the Fire Nation. Here he is. Safe and sound."

The Firelord tried to avoid grinding his teeth. His blood was boiling. He kept his tone as neutral as possible, he eyed the reddish mark on his son's neck, suppressing a growl. "An interesting wording choice. I wouldn't say you bring him back unharmed. "

"Of course, I believe wording choice is something both of us should pay more attention to in the future. We don't want more misunderstandings with ambiguous orders, don't you agree?" 

And he smiled. The little shit smiled at him. Because he knew what he was doing from the beginning. Because Ozai couldn't punish him for mistakes that were his own without admitting said mistakes (even for himself). The Firelord can't give himself the pleasure of making mistakes.

"Besides, I needed some guarantee." Zuko's face darkened red with that, but he kept silent. "It's a war, after all, sir."

Ozai blinked slowly. The smile had disappeared from the Water Tribe boy's face and he looked at them, all the three of them (except for his son, who still couldn't meet his eyes) with serious little determined faces. He realized, to his own shock, he wasn't as mad anymore.

He sat back on his throne, looking at Azula with the corner of his eyes and seeing a similar expression. Her cheeks still round, a reminder of her ending pup years, but the unforgiving eyes of a soldier. He had raised her well. One day, she would be the leader the Fire Nation would be proud of. In front of him, the alpha boy was a mirror of her. A miniature of some Water Tribe Chief he had yet to know. 

These kids weren't here to play games, but aware of the implications of their actions for them and their people. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing to have his son mated with this boy. He could find a way to make this work. 

"Very well, Sokka of the Water Tribe. You and I can discuss the terms of this arrangement later. You and your friends could take some rest after such a long trip." He looked at Azula, ordering wordlessly to lead them. "While my son and I can catch up, it's been a long time."

…

The alpha in him felt bad for letting Zuko go. Navigate through the halls after Azula was a tiring experience, all the scents around him unfamiliar and suspicious and there was no trace of his mate in the air but the faint traces clinging to his own skin and pointing to the opposite direction they were heading to. It was all worse knowing how anxious the omega was to be here, how he had been for days, and feel the reflection of his feelings through the bond without being able to do anything about it.

He bit his tongue, letting the sharp pain take away part of the sensation. Zuko was safe. Well, maybe safe wasn’t the best word, even for trying to convince himself. Zuko wasn’t in immediate danger and would keep this way if he doesn‘t mess it all up. Don’t do anything stupid. Don’t think anything stupid. Doesn’t even think. This is another alpha territory. Stay focused.

All he could do was pay attention to the directions the Princess was taking them. It made him feel a little better, knowing he could go back running if he felt anything was wrong. Left. Right. Right. Right. Left…

“I don’t like when you talk with other alphas. You act all weird.” Katara interrupted his line of thought.

“Well, I’m sorry, but I don’t think the Firelord and I are close enough for me to tell him my best jokes yet. Maybe next time.” He smiled at his sister, this time, following a long corridor.

“Why did you tell him I am from the Earth Kingdom?”Said Bonzu Pippinpaddleopsicopolis, the third.

“As my dear father-in-law said, it’s not a Fire Nation name, and now at least we have an excuse to go to the Earth Kingdom at some point. Why did you change your fucking name again, anyway?”

“I got nervous.”

"Will you three shut up?" Azula exploded at them but quickly corrected herself to a softer voice tone. "The walls have eyes and ears. We are here."

The Princess leaned against the door frame, giving space for the trio to enter the room, as painfully red as the rest of the palace. Their stuff had been brought inside by someone and was pilled on top of a small table. At least it wasn't a cell.

"It's just a guest room. You are probably staying with my brother in his, or father will want to have him move to another one. I don't know. This is literally someone else's job. Just stay here and don't get yourselves killed. I will be waiting for Zuko. Ty Lee and Mai will probably show up at some point if you need anything. You should probably avoid contact with the servents for now." She didn't wait to see if they had any questions or had understood her observations, turning around to walk away. She paused for a moment, looking over her shoulder to add. "I hope you have a good story about how you managed to "capture" my brother. Father will love to hear it. And I hope you have discussed it with Uncle already to be in the same spot in case he is the one who gets to have a talk first."

She gave them a threatening smile before shutting the door on her way out.

…

Zuko could still feel the ghost of Sokka's touch, the perfect format of his fingers circling the curve of his waist, squeezing him recurrently, as the door closed behind him and the sound echoed across the too big and too empty room. He was now alone with the man that had given him nightmares for years.

"Father." He said simply, mostly because he didn't know what else to say, how to explain himself.

He wasn't sure if he should stay the way he was or kneel down. Kneel would be the appropriate omega action and the respectable way to accept whatever fate his father was going to decide for him. Maybe if bowed down enough, his forehead touching the floor, maybe if he looked pleading enough, the Firelord would have a little mercy. But there was also the possibility to seem even weaker than his father already thought him to be. There was disappointment enough upon him now. 

"You can't help but bring more dishonor to your ancestors, can you, boy?"

The Firelord once more got up from his throne, walking in his direction. Without the counterbalance of his mate and friends, the scent in the room was oppressive and would probably make him nauseous in a short while. However, the Alpha didn't stand in front of him the way he had done with Sokka, preferring to slowly circle him instead, be on his blind spot while he talked.

"So many ships damaged or destroyed. So many vital resources, wasted. So many good soldiers, dead and injured because of you. A great opportunity of finally conquering the Northern Water Tribe, but you had to be a little omega bitch, hadn't you? I must say I'm very disappointed with you, Zuko."

And he indeed could feel every part of this disappointment, overwhelming in the Firelord's scent, every frustration he was pouring into the room since there are just both of them. Zuko did his best to stop his instincts to freak out and make a fool of himself. He was suddenly grateful for having Sokka as his mate. The weight of other alphas' disapproval didn't have as much impact on him as it would have if he was unmarked, but it didn't stop his eyes from wanting to water. 

"All the suitable captains, generals, high-rank military elite, all the Fire Nation nobility for you to choose, but you had to let some water tribesman breed you like a common whore and disgrace me."

"But father, I..."

"And don't whine to me you didn't have a choice in the matter!" The Firelord was in front of him again, teeth bared and flames dancing inside his golden eyes that stared directly at Zuko's. "I didn't spend all this time and effort to educate you and your sister for nothing. You are not some defenseless omega and you know it. I allowed more for you than any other would and if even after all that you still managed to let yourself get caught by the enemy it's on your own incompetence."

He gave a step back, puffing a cloud of black smoke from his nostrils. This time, he was discoursing more for himself than anything. "And I can't even blame them. It's a war after all. Your new alpha boy seems to know what this entails. Good." 

The alpha's eyes flickered to his again and Zuko flinched on instinct upon seeing his father's hand approach his face, but the man just carelessly grabbed his chin, lifting the omega's face up. The prince stood still and avoided his eyes, barely even breathing as the older man inspected his mating mark closer, the point of his fingers a whisper away from the scar on the side of his face, the memory that they could ignite at any given second. 

"At least now you finally have someone to put you in your place." Zuko felt an unexpected sharp pain bite down on his neck and take his breath away, as the alpha pressed his thumb cruelly against the not fully healed mark. He couldn't stop himself from crying out or his legs from bending involuntarily to escape the invasion. "Let's see if you can learn some respect from that."

The Firelord let him drop on his knees, sparing him one look of disdain, before turning around and head back to his throne slowly, arms behind his back. The omega stayed where he was, covering the mark with a hand. There was a faint sting of pain behind. 

"Because, you know, I could have left you there, rooting in that frozen wasteland to live your life like some rude peasant. But that would be exactly what you wanted, wouldn't it? No. You will meet your responsibilities and do as you are told while I have to deal with the mess you made." Ozai sat back on his throne, his back rigid and his face frozen in a rigid expression. But his eyes kept steaming with silent rage. He inclined himself forward a bit to finish with a hiss. "Now you will go to your room, get rid of these ridiculous furs and braids, and don't dare to appear in front of me again until you look like a proper Fire Nation Prince. Do you understand?”

…

The Princess remade her steps across the halls, heading back to the throne room. 

Now, without distractions, she could pay more attention to her surroundings. With a palace that big and such a numerous staff, she was sure the word about her brother's return would have started to spread behind the walls.

Even for those who had yet to catch a glimpse of him, certainly, still a prisoner of their father's raging speeches and questionnaires, a group of Water Tribe people guided by the Princess herself, not for one of the secret cells, but to the nice guest rooms reserved for remarkable visitants was hard to miss. 

Azula almost could see the rumors flying over her head every time a servant passed by her, stared curiously and immediately caught themselves and looked away. 

When she finally got back to the throne room, a pair of guards and a maid were literally trying to listen through the door, ears glued to the wood. Upon seeing her, the woman jumped in the air with a squeak. She apologetically got out of the way and followed by the direction the alpha had come from. Both of the guards resumed to their original positions and pretended they hadn't been spying at all, hoping she wouldn't tell.

The Princes shook her head, but before she could think of saying anything, the door was open and her brother came out through it. His face was red and his eyes were raised from the floor meeting hers. It was clear he was trying very hard not to cry. Usually, Azula wouldn't waste the opportunity to tease him for that, but she decided it was enough on him for today.

"West wing, next to that Sozin's tapestry, Zuzu." It was all she could say. He gave her a grateful weak smile.

The Firelord was sitting in his trone, fingers intertwined in deep thought.

"Anything else, Father?"

"Your thoughts on the matter, Azula."

The Firelord didn't raise his eyes to meet her, but she wouldn't be a fool to think her words and movements weren't been carefully watched. She shrugged slightly, to show she wasn't affected by any of it.

"We can't undo it now, father. You can't arrest him or kill him without making Zuko totally useless."

"It's not like he has proven to be useful at all until now. We will see. Anything about the boy I should know about?"

"Nothing too obvious until now. Maybe it won't be such a bad thing. He is smart. The Water Tribe is a powerful nation. Having their warriors join our lines would have great potential, especially for our navy. If that's not possible, even guarantee that they will stay out of the way without more loss of our part would be positive. Either way, if we keep him, they will listen. The Water Tribe will have to bow to us, to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is not even any action in this chapter, it's just various scenes of him been angry with teens.  
> It will keep going for a while, since he does need to have an alpha-alpha business talk with Sokka. But don't worry, I'll give our babies a break. Everyone needs time to figure how to use the whole situation for their own beneficial gain. Anything you would like to see? Or expects to happen?


	25. Sokka doesn't get a fucking minute of peace in this fanfiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: a little smut in the end, nothing graphic, but again, it's not important to the plot. If you don't feel like reading it's fine.  
> Please forgive me for any too stupid mistakes. My pc broke and writing with my phone is hell. If I have to look at this chapter again I will scream.

"Hi, baby."

Zuko had almost got lost. 

Well, this part of the palace was not between the ones he was used to frequenting as a child, spending most of his time in the royal wing with his tutors or the training arenas, or in the gardens if he was lucky to have a day off from his studies. But that's not an excuse. He grew up here. How a few years stuck in a ship and a couple of months living in the Northern Water Tribe could blur his memories so much. The palace corridors were a maze and everything looked the same. The same red banners, the same victory tapestries, the same nameless guards staring at him, eyes hooded by impersonal helmets, the same judgmental glare of the staff, drinking his every breath, now more than ever, having built curiosity for so long. 

Standing on the doorframe, the scent of his pack mixed with occasional giggles felt almost like a dream. Or waking up from a nightmare. All of them turned to him with worried and relieved faces. 

"Are you okay, babe? Are you hurt?" Sokka, who has been laying upside down on the bed, his head hanging out of the mattress forming a thick curtain of his hair free of his usual wolf tail, quickly put himself back on his hands. "Because if you are, I'll..."

Aang had a more simple offer. "Hug?"

The Prince extended his arms tiredly, allowing Aang and Katara to pull him in. The cascade of Katara's her blinded him, so he felt more than saw his mate get up from the bed and join the hug, passing his arms around him from behind and squeezing him close enough so only the tips of his toes were in contact with the floor. 

"What did your dad said?" It was only when a high pitched voice met his ears he realized a thinner pair of arms had joined the hug. 

He removed himself from the hug and Ty Lee's braid almost hit him in the face. He smiled at her anyway, it was something hard to avoid in her presence. Ty Lee's scent was always very soothing and cheerful. Mai, on the other hand, was leaning against the bed frame and didn't join the hug, but she did nod at him, which was almost the same thing.

“He is very pissed. But he didn’t try to kill me. Or Sokka. So, I guess it’s a good start.”

“It’s very worrying that this is what we are going to be considering a good start." Katara said, sitting back at the edge of the bed. 

Zuko just shrugged. Mai and Ty Lee nodded with him. Katara clearly underestimated what a bad start with the Firelord was. In better words, how close it was with a bad end.

"Anything new, love? Did he say anything about me? About us? What is he gonna do?" Sokka asked, securing his face with both hands, still responding to his alpha instincts to check for any bruises.

"He just wanted to yell at me. Make sure he still has some control over me. Don't even worry about him telling me anything. If he didn't trust me before, he won't tell me shit now that you theoretically can make me tell everything to you. You will have to wait for Azula to come back. It if we are lucky and he told her something."

The alpha snorted loudly, resting his forehead against Zuko's and embracing him softly.

"Don't worry. My father is too eager himself to let you wait too much. He will call you soon enough." Zuko petted his arm. "I'm gonna take a bath. Mai, can you...?"

"Sure." Ty Lee answered for her. "Come Katara. We will show you around."

"Thanks. And also, I don't want to have to talk with anyone right now, so please tell the staff that Mr. Bonzu Pippinpopi-whatever is a vegetarian."

"Who?"

"And also get Lord Momo some fruit. He is hungry." Said Mr. Bonzu Pippinpaddleopsicopolis, the third, just after he closed the door. 

…

"Sokka, please go put a shirt on."

The alpha smiled broadly at him. "Should've said that before we left the room."

"You literally have all your stuff right now. Just put it on." They passed by a couple of maids. Both of them looked the boys up and down and Zuko could feel their eyes on the back of his neck even after they were out of his camp of vision. He blushed, starting to walk faster.

"It's too hot here. And we are going to take a bath anyway. Unless you won't allow me to take a bath with you..." He grinned, trying to pass his arm around Zuko's shoulder, but the omega dodged him, taking a step away. 

"This is really inappropriate, Sokka." He didn't look at him, keeping his eyes facing forward, without distractions.

Sokka sighed. "What? Hugging you? Or not wearing a shirt?"

"Both. Well, it wouldn't be inappropriate in the training rooms, but touching an omega like that in the middle of a hallway is. It's bad enough that I'm taking you back to my bedroom with me."

"But I'm your husband!" He groaned.

"And they don't know that."

The alpha grunted. "They will have to. Sooner or later."

Zuko rolled his eyes. He was about to retort, but the air left his lungs in a yap when big hands grabbed him by the hips and shoved him against the nearest wall."Sokka!" The Prince protested, trying to look over his shoulder, but was forced to abandon the attempt, because the alpha nosing against his neck made him ticklish. 

"Chill, babe." He said, between little nibbles on the omega's skin. "There is just the two of us here."

"Sokka, no." He held his mate's face with one hand of his hands, away from his neck. Sokka pouted. "My room is like two minutes from here. Just wait."

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Where?"

"Second left, the first door. Now come on." He disentangled them, pausing to squeeze Sokka's cheeks a little more. "Besides, you are supposed to be the big mean alpha that kidnapped me, not some kissy lovesick pup."

Sokka gave him a devilish smile. "That works for me."

He barely had time to yelp, as the alpha grabbed him by the waist again and threw him over his shoulder. Zuko didn't even have the chance to trash around, because's the alpha's arm circled his thighs firmly, resuming their walking.

"Sokka!" He protested once more. "You will fucking put me down in this instant!"

"Sorry, your highness. But big mean alpha's like me don't take orders from little omega princes." Even though Zuko couldn't see his face in that position, he knew his mate was smirking. The slap Sokka gave him echoed through the hallway. 

"I'm gonna kill you. You are fucking dead." His face (and his ass) burned.

"P- Prince Zuko?! Is everything alright?"

A feminine voice he didn't recognize come from behind him, most likely belonging to one of the terrorized servants. He felt Sokka's body straighten up under him as he growled lowly at the woman. She gasped.

However, she managed to put on a tough facet and a demanding voice to continue. Probably because there were not much worse things that a strange man could do that could match the consequences of facing the Firelord if she allowed someone to harm the prince without intervention. 

"Who is this man? I'm calling the guards." She demanded. 

"His alpha." Sokka bragged and to prove it, or to be annoying, let his hand slid slightly up from where it rested on the omega's thigh and gave him a squeeze.

Zuko had to close both of his hands together to restrain himself to overheat and burn the alpha, although he deserved it a little, and let his braid fall over, covering his face from the woman's shocked glare when they passed by her.

"Well, your majesty, if you need anything I..."

But the alpha had already slammed the door on her face.

Before he could realize it, they were rolling around on the floor.

He had thrown Zuko on top of the bed- that for some unknown reason stood annoyingly in the middle of the room in some stupid platform, like an altar, not even remotely close to any of the walls and, in Sokka's opinion was much too big- but the omega was quick to turn things around. He didn't get a chance to fight back the strong thighs that clasped his neck and face, but managed to pull the firebender with him when he was forced out of the mattress. The red carpet that followed from the door to the Prince's bed and disappeared further away at some unseen point did nothing to prevent the pain of rolling down the steps and he gasped for air when Zuko landed on top of him and sat on his chest to prevent him from getting up.

"Wow! This was so rude. Not omega-like at all. What will the court think Zuzu?"

"Shut up. I'm doing a favor letting you live after such a blatantly disrespect." The omega huffed. 

Sokka laughed, putting his arm behind his head and bit his lower lip. "I mean, a gorgeous Fire Nation Prince sitting on my face is not a bad way to go at all. Ouch!"

The firebender elbowed him hard on the stomach. He chuckled at the alpha's whine, giving him a soft peck on the nose.

"Come on, love." Zuko said, with a little smile. He got up, extending a hand for Sokka to grab, which he did, following.

"What did you just said?"

"Huh? I said "Come on", Sokka."

"No, no, no." The alpha smiled playfully, circling his mate's waist with his arms and bringing him closer, until the points of their noses were almost touching. "What did you call me?"

"Sokka."He smiled back.

"Little liar." He kissed the omega softly o the lips, squeezing his wait lightly. "Say it!"

"Love." Zuko provided, their lips brushing.

"Yes, I am. Say it again."

"Love." Zuko purred.

"Again."

"Pedantic little pup." Sokka pouted and Zuko shook his head. "Now, come on."

He grabbed the alpha by the arm and dragged him across the room. The long red carpet ended right before another door that led to a slightly smaller but yet significantly sized bathroom and the chest-deep bathtub had been recently filled, probably by the poor servant lady by Mai's orders. He had to remember to thank her again later. The soaps and oils he preferred to wear as well as some of the stuff he had quickly taken when he was forced to leave the palace were replaced. He really had to remember to thank her later.

"This is really cool." Sokka said, looking around. He smiled when his eyes turned back to him. "Do you need help?"

"No."

"Do you want help?" He grinned, taking a step closer. The points of his fingers traced the line of Zuko's shirt, a ghost touch on his skin.

The Prince lifted his arms over his head to let his mate take his shirt off, discarding it on the floor. The alpha's hands were on his bare skin next, running down his sides. He nosed the omega's neck, humming contently. Zuko took the opportunity to free the knife attached to his thigh and cut off the tie that kept Sokka's pants in place.

"Hey!" He protested, trying to fight them out of them and reach for the omega who had drifted away.

Zuko smiled at him, stepping out of his own pants and placing the knife on a small table before approaching the tub. He tested the water with a foot, disliking the temperature. He wasn't on the poles anymore. He didn't need to suffer from cold waters. With a swift fire breath, the problem was solved. And Sokka had pushed him face-first inside.

He emerged for air just to have a new wave splashing sharply on his face when the alpha decided to dive bomb, also flooding the floor, and, consequently, their discarded clothes, on the process. Zuko considered holding his head down to prevent him from surfacing but decided against it. Instead, he allowed Sokka to come up with a soft laugh and kiss him on the lips.

"Grow up." Zuko scolded in fake censorship.

"As if you don't like it." Sokka sneered, floating closer. 

A few strands of hair had come loose from his wolf tail. Zuko pulled its tie and let it fall free, framing the alpha's face in a dark dripping curtain. He purred approvingly at the sight, enlacing his arms around his neck to reciprocate the kiss. Sokka's hands were on his waist again, lifting him from the floor to press them together. 

"Come here, baby. Let me wash your hair." Sokka let him go, turning to face the edge of the tub. Zuko tried not to stare (too much) at his butt when he supported himself on his arms to get out of the water. "Wich one of this stuff do you prefer?"

"You can pick." Zuko smiled.

Sokka's hand hovered over the products, pausing in one that he thought had a funny shape, bringing it to his nose for a sniff. It had a flowery scent that he couldn't recognize but felt right. He was sitting on the edge of the tub with his legs in the water and gave his thighs a light pat, indicating that Zuko should approach. 

The firebender sank on the water once more, soaking his hair once more, before emerging between the alpha's open legs. He blushed with the compromising sight, quickly turning around so he was facing the opposite direction, making his mate chuckle. 

Sokka didn't say a thing to mock him, though. Gently, he started to work on the braid that held most of Zuko's hair together, carefully removing the little rocks and shells that decorated the smaller ones, collecting them in one of the soap recipients to avoid the beads to be washed inside the tub and lost.

He brushed it with his fingers, please with the result before reaching for the funny-looking vial he had chosen. It had a thick clear liquid inside that felt cold when he poured it on his hand and soft when he began to massage it on Zuko's scalp.

The Prince purred and it soon became a constant sound that pleased his alpha. The omega's scent overcame the flowery smell of the room, propagating in peaceful waves and making Sokka forget for a moment that they were in danger. His alpha just wanted to keep it going forever.

Unintentionally, he tugged it a little harder. The purr became a little moan. Something on Sokka's stomach twitched. He did it again, Another moan. Again, more firm, forcing the omega to bend his head back, almost laying on his thigh. Zuko glared at him, upside down, golden eyes clouded in bliss. The omega bit his lower lip. Sokka growled. 

The Prince submerged himself in the water again, washing away part of the product on his hair, but he wasn't really concerned about it right now. He came up facing the alpha this time, supporting his weight on Sokka's thighs to rise from the water and get their faces closer. Their lips brushed when he talked.

"My turn to take care of you now."

Zuko sank back into the tub slowly, his hair forming a dark shadow floating behind him in the water. He fixed the strands falling on his face securing them behind his ears, before reaching for the alpha's half-hard cock for a firm tug, which he repeated a couple more times, feeling it swell and get harder on his palm. He kissed the inside of the alpha's thigh then shifted to incircle the tip with his lips. Sokka hummed happily, closing his eyes for a second before looking down at him again because he couldn't help to watch. 

"Yeah, baby. Missed you so much. Your mouth is so warm."

He petted Zuko's cheek, who leaned against the touch for a moment before catching himself and focusing on his task once more deepening further. A hoarse moan scaped Sokka's throat. His hand continued its route, tracing the underside of the firebender's scar. The Prince closed his eyes, unable to bear the praise, keeping a steady but slow rhythm up and down the alpha's shaft.

"So good for me, Zuko. Look at me. I want to see your pretty gold eyes."

The omega obeyed and got the top of his head pet as regards. Most of the product had slipped off already and the Prince's hair was damp and heavy, dripping when the alpha collected part of it in an asymmetrical ponytail. He tugged it firmly testing the grip and Zuko's reaction. The omega purred softly and it sent vibrations up Sokka's body. 

The alpha groaned, holding on the strands harder, closer to the firebender's scalp to keep his head still. He thrust forward in a sharp motion and felt the omega gag around him, his throat convulsing trying to swallow. He loosed the grip letting the omega free to breathe. Zuko looked up at him, tears gathering in the corner of his eye, but didn't fight him, his hands resting harmlessly on the alpha's thighs and he quickly going down on him again. It was the hottest (besides literally) thing Sokka had ever seen. 

Suddenly, the water and the promise to press Zuko's naked body against his seemed too inviting. He pulled the prince up again, who looked displeased at him when his mouth was forced to disconnect from his cock with a loud "pop". He gave him a mischievous smile, sliding from the edge slowly to join him inside the tub. His hand closed on the backside of the prince's neck pulling him for a kiss.

They spiraled around on the water until he was pressing the omega against the opposite wall. Without breaking the kiss, he pulled up one of the omega's legs by the inside of the knee, supporting his weightless body for easier access. He didn't know if the water helped or got in the way, but anyway, he could slide two fingers inside smoothly. Despite the couple of days they hadn't got together, thank the spirits, there wouldn't be necessary a lot of effort to open him up. Zuko moaned on his mouth and Sokka didn't think he could wait much longer to be inside him again.

The prince cried out when the alpha guided his shaft into him in a slow movement. He caught both of the omega's legs to circle his waist, pinning him in place by pressing his body against the wall only. His free hands gripped on the edge of the tub for a better source of support so his thrusts could be deeper and more precise.

Short nails bit into the skin of his back as the omega passed his arms around his neck bringing him closer, his thighs closed around him squeezing him in an iron grip. Sokka unlocked their lips to hide in the curve of Zuko's neck, sucking at his mating mark. His scent was overwhelming. He had no idea if the water had gone cold by now because the firebender's warm body under his was everything.

"If you knot me here we won't be able to get out for a while." Zuko said in no more than a whisper.

"But I would be a much happier mate." He answered, with a gentle bite on the firebender's ear.

"Fine" Zuko chuckled. It was interrupted by an unrestrained moan after a particularly deep thrust. "There are worst manners to spend the time."

"I love you. So. Fucking. Much." Every word was punctuated by a hard thrust and followed by a groan.

The omega had been limp under him for a while, his hands aimlessly caressing his back almost hot enough to burn. It wouldn't take much to throw him over the edge. Good. His knot had begun to swell and his alpha instincts would soon take control. He returned to grab roughly at his hair and pull it back. There was no need, because his throat was fully exposed to him, but Zuko liked that. 

With a sharp tug, he immobilized the prince's head in place, locking their lips in a hungry kiss, at the same time forcing his knot inside with a groan. Zuko gasped in his mouth and immediately removed his hands from him. The water felt suddenly warmer as he went numb on Sokka's arms, a trail of bubbles emerged for a few seconds in the directions the heatwave had hit. Sokka was glad that Fire Nation Royalty had bathtubs big enough so he wasn't scalded alive. 

"This was hot." The alpha grinned at him.

"Shut up."

Sokka chuckled, giving him a peck on the lips. Thank the spirits, they had ended in a comfortable position and he could carry Zuko around with no effort, chilling together until his knot decided to deflate. And most importantly, just the two of them, alone for the first time in weeks. 

"Prince Zuko, is everything okay? Oh, Agni, I am so sorry!" The same Lady from before was back, her face burning red in shame. She covered it with both of her hands.

"Spirits, get out!" Zuko protested, his face assuming the same color.

Instinctively, Sokka pressed him against the wall again, as trying to shield him from view, even if most of his body was hidden under water and groaned at the intruder. The woman whined and gave a few blind steps back.

"I'm so sorry! I tried to knock before but there was no answer and then I heard noises and got worried! I was going to call the guards but..."

"Please don't call the guards!" 

"He is fine. Please, just leave." Sokka tried not to bare his teeth at the woman, or she could think he was a threat and ruin everything even more.

"I'm sorry!" The lady cried again. "The Firelord asked to see your... Your..."

"I'll need like half an hour, maybe more," Sokka murmured.

Zuko raised his both above him hoping the servant would ignore the last part. "Tell my father we will dine with him."

"I'm sorry, your highness, but the Firelord asked to see him alone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our Water Tribe boy accidentally builds a reputation in the palace and now the Firelord wants to talk to him. What is he going to say?


	26. The Fire-in-law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my flameos, sorry for the delay. I think writing on my phone hard (luckily, I'm most likely getting my pc fixed this week, so, one less problem) and I have been kinda busy. You all probably don't get want to know, but because of the pandemic I'm having to move back and it takes time, also, we are going through another covid wave in my country and the tests I have to do are constantly changing dates, so is almost impossible to keep a schedule. In addition, I have been struggling with my mental health for a while and can't seem to focus on my responsibilities (and focusing on other things makes me feel guilty). If I wasn't so obsessed with the fandom I'd probably had abandoned the fic, but I like it very much and even though I'm not sure where is it heading, brings me joy to write it.

"Sokka, glad you decided to join us."

Sokka stumbled past the couple of soldiers that guarded the huge double doors trying not to trip on those stupid pointy shoes and make a fool of himself. He missed his boots, which could be too hot in this weather but at least were comfy. He didn't really feel comfortable exchanging his own clothes to play dress-up with the Fire Nation, because it kinda felt like he was already giving up his own identity. But the mortified lady had brought them robes and it wouldn't be fair to disregard her efforts and Zuko had told him it would be considered very rude if he did.

To be fair, a long ship trip hasn't the best opportunities to properly wash clothes, even with Katara's waterbending powers. There was always salt everywhere. And, again, Zuko had been very open about embracing his culture (even if partially because he wanted to feel warm and cozy). He could give it a try. He made the point of keeping his wolf tail unchanged and didn't take off his necklace, tough. 

The Firelord was staring at him from the edge of a long table. 

However, he wasn't alone as he expected. Princess Azula was on his right, the heaviest of her armor removed, but not looking in the slightly less formal, even her hair, tight in her usual topknot with the little crown thing, had no strand out of place. On the other side, Iroh was sipping from a delicate-looking mug and nodded at him politely as he entered but did not give him his usual warm smile. Sokka prayed he hasn't said anything that could get them caught in their lies. 

He considered which side was expected for him to choose. The whole thing was obviously a trap to him and he probably should have regreet spending so much time charming his mate instead of asking him about his nation's annoyingly vast amount of customs, but he didn't really seem to care. They wouldn't be expecting him to know the fancy etiquette stuff, just waiting for him to slip and show any weakness they could exploit. And, to be honest, the fact that the Firelord had apparently seen him as enough of a threat to feel the need to outnumber him to show strength had had quite a boost on his ego.

He decided to be by Azula's. He didn't want the Firelord to think he was close to Iroh to avoid suspicion and because he knew his new father-in-law wasn't exactly fond of his brother. He didn't want to be (more) on his wrong side to begin with. And this way, he could still exchange glances with the older man without it being too noticeable. 

"My brother was just entertaining us with his tale on the past months, but since you are our guest of honor today and I fail to believe he knows all the details, I think it would be more productive if you told us yourself. I'm actually curious to know how the word about my challenge got to the poles." The Firelord smiled at him, full of teeth. "Tell me, Sokka, how did you capture my son?"

Before he could say anything, Iroh chuckled. "There is no need to tell the story all over again, he can just go from where I stopped. Well, Sokka, I was telling the Firelord the truth is that..."

Firelord Ozai raised his hand to stop him. He gave his brother a displeased glare before looking back at him. "I'm afraid my brother talks more than he should. We do desire to hear your version on the events."

Azula squinted her eyes at him questioningly, pressing him to answer faster. Don't you dare look hesitant now Sokka! You can't make it look like you are just coming up with something now. 

"The truth is..." The truth... He eyed Iroh on the opposite side of the table and the man nodded imperceptibly. "The word about the challenge actually didn't get to us. I was out hunting one day when I caught a new scent. I had not known I would be shifting for a different kind of prey that day or who he was at first, but I couldn't let a Fire Nation omega running around in our lands."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Iroh gripping the edge of the table. He wouldn't dare to imagine the Firelord wouldn't notice it too or that the man was doing it solely to let him see. It would make more sense for him to look like he didn't like Sokka. It was funny to know that he was the one who had trusted him first to keep Zuko safe.

"I didn't have a lot of time to discover anything with him because just after I bring him to my Tribe a Fire Nation ship anchored and this man comes out demanding we give back his omega and shouting at some elderlies. And, at this point, I normally would have given him back, because, you know, it's another alpha's property. But then he starts to brag about how he is going to be the "Firelord's right-hand man" and spills everything about the challenge and all. I mean, how can one even brag about anything when a ship filled with men gets to lose an unmarked omega in the middle of the tundra? And I have him guarded in my tent, I know this is not the most brilliant man, and who can blame me to think "why not"?"

He doesn't mention Iroh, who, so conventionally, was in the wrong place at wrong the time and how could he even know that the Prince wasn't aboard the other ship when they raised anchor and followed without another word? Well, or whatever other explanation Zuko's uncle had given his brother. It's not like Zhao could come back to tell his version anyway, Sokka couldn't be sure about the actions of some random Fire Nation man he didn't even know and the Firelord doesn't ask. Instead, unlike his burning eyes, the Firelord's expression was a block of ice. 

"So, sooner or later someone would have to realize they've made a mistake, but I would not keep waiting for them to come back, so we..."

"Fleet to the North Pole." The Firelord finishes for him.

He doesn't add "because the south has no power whatsoever to defend themselves". He already knows that. Maybe, he is too young to even remember the first Southern Raiders attacks, but he was about to take over the throne during the one in which Sokka's mother was killed when he was a pup.

There is a bitter taste in his tongue and Sokka doesn't want the hostility to show on his scent. He washes it away with a gulp from the goblet of wine that is in front of him. And the Firelord is looking at him with a puzzled expression.

"Funny." He said, tilting his head to the side slightly. "It didn't have passed my mind that you were from the Southern Water Tribe. It wasn't specified before."

Sokka froze in place for a second. It went as fast and it came and he hoped the man hadn't caught a glimpse of it in his posture before he got back to a neutral expression. If Azula looked down she would be able to see his hands gripping the extra fabric of his pants. He could only hope that it wouldn't change a thing. Should he have said something else?

But the Firelord talked again before he could say anything outside his own thoughts. "Well, you did say you were the son of Chief...Hakoda, right? While Azula had informed me she dealt with Chief...?"

"Arnook, Father." The Princess provided. 

"Exactly. So, both Tribes have finally resumed ties after all those years." Sokka never said that. But if the Firelord came to the conclusion by himself that the North had finally ended its eight-year-long reclusion and finally reach back for their sister tribe, who was he to deny it? 

Maybe it wasn't exactly the truth, but the threat that the Northern Water Tribe could rejoin the fight, especially after such a devasting military loss for the Fire Nation, should have enough weight. Sokka was sure that, if needed, a quick word for Yue and they would play along.

"It's a war, after all, sir." He felt like it was starting to become his mantra for everything the Firelord had to say. To be fair, it did apply to almost every action in his life.

"And I suppose that's the reason Chief Hakoda wasn't present on the negotiations. Am I correct?"

He doesn't really want to give this man any information about his father, but anything else would feel wrong to say. "Yes. He is out with his warriors, sir."

"And you represent him on his absence?"

"Yes, sir." He totally doesn't. His dad doesn't even know where he is right now and, technically, if someone represents him is Gram Gram. But the Firelord doesn't need to know any of that. 

Actually, he really needed to find a way to communicate with his dad or at least let Gram Gram aware of the situation back home. Bato already knew Zuko was traveling along with them and, if Sokka was lucky, they would catch a word about it soon. He could only hope to be able to keep everything together until then. And that they wouldn't interpret it in the wrong way before he had the chance to explain himself.

"I see." The Firelord seemed to think for a second, preening his goatee. It was very unsettling for some reason. It made him look more evil. But then Sokka imagined Zuko with a goatee and it looked so wrong he had to fill his mouth with a dumpling to stop himself from laughing. He didn't have more time to enjoy it though, because the man was talking again and Sokka had to put a straight face back on. "This changes the picture."

Sokka hoped it's not for the worse.

"There is just one thing I couldn't understand yet. If you had the intention of claiming the challenge for my son, what were you waiting for? Why delay it once reaching the North? Did you expect to bargain more?"

"Uh... No. Actually, we did send a word before, but then the attack came and we just assumed it was a very hostile negative response." Because that stupid letter that stupid Yue's ex-boyfriend had sent the Fire Nation had to be useful for something. He just hoped that, if it was still out there somewhere, it didn't say anything too rude or too compromising. "That's why we were so surprised with the Princess' arrival and, as she said the order did come from the palace, I can only assume it has been intercepted." Again, he could put all the blame on Zhao, right? What was he going to do about it anyway? And it was kind of his fault for being such an asshole, to begin with.

"It was just a misunderstanding." Iroh nodded. Sokka wasn't sure the Firelord would call it a misunderstanding. He didn't have how to know what or how much exactly he was informed about the point of the attack was anyway and asking would probably anger him with the most probably answer being lies. It wasn't worth it. But Iroh saying was taking part of the responsibility for himself without his brother having to admit he was wrong (not that he thought he was wrong, but still), trying to soften the issue.

The Firelord eye his brother, examining him. Oh, boy. He didn't know how far Iroh had got into his version of the story. Had Sokka contradicted him somehow? He had arrived with the attack but stayed at the Northern Water Tribe. What had been his excuse?

Luckily, Azula took the focus back to herself. "Yes. Don't worry. Our word stands. The responsible will be investigated and taken care of. Well, at least the ones who survived." Sokka wondered if someone had the balls to tell the Firelord what had happened to Zhao or had forced some low-rank soldier to do it. She looked back at her father to continue. "We sure don't want any soldier thinking they can lead or interfere on the Firelord personal business for their own gain."

Sokka saw the Firelord's brows furrow a little and the corner of his mouth gives an almost imperceptible twitch. Maybe he doesn't trust Sokka, probably never will and shouldn't anyway, but the alpha is not the one that owns loyalty to him and is acting behind his back. Or at least, that's what Sokka hopes he will think.

Before the man had anything to contribute, the Princess turned back to him and smiled. A smile to full of teeth of someone who wasn't used to a friendly smile. "So, no hard feelings, huh?"

A lot of hard feelings. So many hard feelings. "Hard" is not strong enough to describe the feelings. 

"Sure." He agreed because Azula had hit him under the table encouragingly. He hoped his smile was more believable than hers.

"Excellent." The Firelord intertwined his fingers in front of him, supporting both of his elbows on the table, his chin coming to rest on the top of his hands. "Since everything has been clarified, I think we can move on. Obviously, there are other subjects that should be bright upon, but I understand that you wouldn't be interested in details. Let's talk about what really matters. If this...works out, we will have a lot of time to discuss the rest."

The man smiled, not bothering in concealing his bared teeth this time, showing as much as welcoming as hostility. Sokka was more focused on the fact that he had emphasized the "if" part. He chose to stay silent and wait for the alpha to continue his toughs. 

"Let's review. You completed my challenge. Even though I must say, for your own interest, you better refrain from further ambiguous interpretations of my orders in the future." The Firelord eyes were on him, glowing in a manacing gold. "But, nonetheless, my son has been returned. In a way, one could say just the opportunity to be here is enough reward. But I can't deny I understand the need for your conditions and agree they are fair." 

"To be honest, making a deal with both the Southern and Northern Water Tribes at the same time is a surprise. A pleasant surprise even, if the spirits are in our side. And I have reasons to believe they are, after all, if it didn't come to my notice that not on the Water Tribes had reconciled, it could be... an obstacle." He stopped for a moment, probably fantasizing beautiful scenarios of whole villages burning to the ground, and then shook his head slightly, eyes returning to the water tribesman. "Although, I must ask, the approach with the Earth Kingdom, should be a reason of concern?"

"The what?"

The Firelord narrowed his eyes at him, tilting his head slightly to the side, but kept smiling. His voice was low and dangerous. "There is no reason to try to hide anything from me. Aren't we on the same side now? If I am to welcome you into my pack, we need to work for the same interests. So tell me, your friend Mr. P....? Bonzu. What his presence means for our deal?"

"Ah. He is just...?"

"A merchant." Azula supplied quickly, but firmly, eyeing him sharply. Sokka emphatically nodded to agree.

"Yes. The Pippinpaddleopsicopolis are a very ancient merchant family. I'm sure their interests are more financial than political." Iroh added.

The Firelord raised an eyebrow. "What do they sell?"

Tui and La! He smiled awkwardly, but inside he was freaking out. It couldn't be anything the Fire Nation would have a lot of interest in buying. He thanked the spirits for the fraction of time the alphas gaze stopped to analyze his brother and elbowed Azula. He thanked the spirits again when she didn't growl at him.

"Cabbages." She spat instead, in a neutral tone, not losing her time to overthink like him.

"Excuse me?" The Firelord turned back to his daughter.

"Ah, yes. Cabbages are very important for the Earth Kingdom's economics and culture. Actually, the city of Omashu is responsible for more than half of the production and distribution of..." Iroh confirmed.

His brother dozed off in the middle of it, seeming to find enough evidence to ignore it. Iroh always had been the most knowledgeable one about the rest of the world's culture, while Ozai hardly left the Fire Nation's territory unless it was unavoidable.

"Is the cabbage boy from Omashu?" He said, finally, interrupting Iroh's precious description of one of the Earth Kingdom's cabbage festivals and giving up trying to pronounce "Pippinpaddleopsicopolis". It was too complex to be made up after all. Probably.

"Hum...I think so." It was Azula's time to furtively elbow him. "I mean, definitely."

"Hum." The Firelord said, in a more casual tone, suspicious dismissed. "It's irrelevant, then. In a couple of weeks, Omashu shall fall. As long as his family pleads loyalty to the Fire Nation, I don't see how any of the business the Water Tribes may have with them would be harmed. Actually, if you could inform him he is ordered to cut the supply of his products to the rest of the Earth Kingdom before the invasion, it would be even better. I don't want anyone even remotely close to my pack to associate with the enemies."

Sokka blinked surprised and his mouth heng open, not knowing what to do. The Firelord was talking to him disinteresting again as if he was planning a picnic or something, not the ruin of a whole city, Tui and La know how many times bigger than his own Tribe. He knows he'd never fall in the alpha's good graces fast enough to be informed of anything significant. If that's a common matter, how bad could be the Firelord secret plans?

"Sure." He forces himself to say, anyway. 

He, Katara and Aang would have to take some time to sit down and memorize a fake backstory for "Bonzu" for the future. He made a mental note to remember to discuss what Appa had come from and ask Azula if she or Iroh had told her father what kind of bender Aang was. He couldn't remember well if he had joined Katara on her waterbending training on the ship and he was pretty sure a couple of soldiers had seen the beta flying around. So many excuses to remember.

"Regardless..." The Firelord spoke again, interrupting his inner panic. "We can deal with it later as well. There are more important matters to attend to."

Ozai rested both of his arms on the table and united his hands, the points of his fingers touching. He looked at the younger alpha with a serious expression on his face.

"Sokka of the Water Tribe, the agreement stands. All troops shall retreat from Water Tribe territory and no harm shall come from my hand...without a reason." He said the last part very hurriedly and quickly continued to avoid the possibility of being questioned. "I hope this alliance may bring peace to both our nations... and maybe more."

He didn't illustrate it further, though. Instead offered a wicked smile that didn't reach his eyes. Sokka would have liked it better if he kept the serious face. He eyed Azula for a second, like they were sharing an inside joke.

"However, there is something as I must ask for first. You see, it's a war and you are not a Fire Nation citizen. It's obvious that the people will see this alliance with mistrust. So, to prove your intentions in this betrothal are genuine, I want you to marry my son before the country, following our laws and traditions and vow your loyalty, in name of the Water Tribe, to the Fire Nation."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scenes for the next chapters  
> Sokka trying to explain to Katara that they have to swear loyalty to the Fire Nation. Also, Bakoda somewhere in the middle of the ocean, need to play along but no one knows how to contact them: 👁👄👁  
> Katara: >:(
> 
> Tell me what you think/what you would like to happen


	27. Everything can always get worse

"I said no!"

"Katara, come on. It's not like we have a lot of options..."

They had reunited back in the guest room they been assigned the day before. Katara and Aang had received their own changes of Fire Nation usual clothes (that Katara had to admit looked kinda good, but not out loud) from Ty Lee and a huge bowl of fire flakes to snack on before lunch.

However, as surprising as it is, Sokka wasn't hungry.

He knew repassing the details of this whole rich merchant persona to Aang and later stop him from giving it all away would be hard. And explaining the rest to Katara would be a disaster. Right now, he was starting to be seriously worried that her shouting would attract guards to their door (if there wasn't any already) and end up revealing something compromising by accident. 

"What is the big deal Katara? Sokka and Zuko are technically already married for Water Tribe customs, right?" Aang, who was currently feeding Momo a slice of blue orange peach, tried to appease the situation. "Why is it so bad that they get married again? I'm sure the spirits will understand."

Katara pinched the bridge of her nose. Thankfully, her shoutness usually decreased to a reasonable level to talk to the avatar. "That's not the issue here Aang. They can go to the Earth Kingdom and have yet another marriage with their customs for all I care. The point is the Southern Water Tribe will NOT submit to the Fire Lord's will."

"That is not what I said..."

"But that's totally what he meant, though. Just with different words."

Sokka glared at his mate annoyed, but the omega wasn't looking at him. Instead, he was laying down on the floor, eyeing the ceiling while Ty Lee tried to aim fire flakes in his mouth.

"See? Thank you, Zuko! We can't do that. What is dad going to say?" Katara said, hands on her hips.

"He should say "thank you, Sokka", because now the Fire Nation won't attack us anymore!" Sokka grunted back. That was not what he believed at all. He was also worried about what their Tribe, especially Hakoda, was going to say and what it could imply for them. But couldn't Katara see he was trying? Couldn't she be on his side?

"You can just lie." They stopped hissing at it other to look to the side where Princess Azula was sitting on the floor against the bed frame, her chin resting on her knees, watching their interaction, unimpressed. "It's not a big deal. You've been lying for weeks."

"It's very different. We are not lying, we are just...not telling all the truth." Katara averted her gaze.

Azula smiled, cocking her head to the side, amused. "Yeah, big difference. That's right. If it makes you feel better..."

Katara frowned. All eyes in the room turned to her, including Momo's, all knowing and having witnessed how scary an upset Katara could become. But the omega just took a deep breath, shook her head and looked back at her brother.

"All I'm saying is that this serious. What when they ask us to fight for them, to kill for them, how much are we willing to give, Sokka? The Water Tribe's word has value, we don't make empty promises, we don't backstab. Not that you Fire Nation would understand." She shot Azula a cold glare from the corner of her eye.

"Excuse me?"

Azula was on her feet as fast as one of her lightning, fire cracking between her fingertips. Zuko rolled on the floor to follow her and Aang handed Momo to Mai, who was already digging for a knife in her sleeve, all watching the Princess worriedly.

Sokka put himself between the other alpha and his sister. "Look, we..."

"No." She growled, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the way. Thankfully, the fire had died on her hands already. She grabbed Katara by the front of her robes and hissed at her face. "Listen very carefully. I'm trying to help my brother as far as I can. I am not your friend. I am not on your side. Do you think I want this? This is treason. I am deceiving my country, my people, because of you, to protect my pack. Dig your own grave for your tribe's pride and see if I care. But when it explodes on your face, keep Zuko out of it, or the Firelord will be the least of your problems."

...

Azula left stomping hard and slammed the door in her way out, ignoring that Ty Lee and the avatar kid had called for her. Servants and guards glared at her when she passed but quickly averted their eyes to avoid being the new target of her fury. She was pretty sure she was getting dark burn marks on the carpets but couldn't care less, someone else could fix it. 

Just when she reached the safety of her bedroom, she left out a frustrated roar and a tower of fire licked the air, almost damaging the ceiling, followed by a series of fire punches flying through the window, as a treat. And maybe or maybe not ignited some poor flower bushes of the garden, but, again, that was not her problem. Soon Mai and Ty Lee would show up after her and she needed a moment to let it all out. At least they knew better to let her cool down first.

If only Zuko could have done the favor of marrying a nice, well-adjusted Fire Nation noble, none of this would be happening! These stupid Water Tribe peasants knew nothing about the Fire Nation, nothing about her family and nothing about her! They were blind to how hard it was for them to keep up with balancing the precarious equilibrium of the court, their customs, the population opinions, the war, their duties and the expectations of the Firelord, to how much Azula was risking pretending not to see what was happening under their noses, how much they could lose.

"You'd better learn how to control your mutts, Zuzu." She didn't bother to turn around and look at her brother leaning on her doorframe. She could catch his scent from the Earth Kingdom and back. "I'm not going to be here when they step out of the line and father gets them executed."

She heard the door clicking behind her and the silence of her brother. There was a little bitterness on his scent. He was mad, but obviously, couldn't be at her. She was right, after all. Katara was the one being a pup. He wouldn't bring it on, waiting for her to continue. She hoped he and his alpha boy had a fight. They needed to know Zuko was still Fire Nation.

"I'm leaving after the ceremony." She said. There was no point in discussing the little fight and it was better to bring it on sooner than later. "While we wait to see how the whole alliance thing will turn out, father wants me to see over the endeavor in the Earth Kingdom."

"I will go with you." He said, sitting by her side on the edge of the bed, their legs bouncing around like when they were kids.

"I don't need you to. Besides, you are supposed to be on your lovely honeymoon and just worry yourself about having a lot of little puppies." She smiled at him, but it softened. She was probably sounding a little mean. Well, more than her usual mean. 

"Convince him.

"What?"

"Convince him. Sokka..." Azula rolled her eyes."...Can prove his loyalty to the Fire Nation by fighting on our side and getting involved with the war council. I'm sure father will even pretend it was his idea. Please, Lala... The Avatar needs to learn earthbending."

Azula's features hardened. "Really, you too?"

"It's true." He shrugged. 

The Princess groaned at him, frustrated. "Listen, Zuko. Maybe your little omega brain didn't catch that, but I will say it again. I'm not on your side. Everything I'm doing, with a lot of effort, is to protect you, because you are my pack. But your friends are not and I won't be myself be putting up with whatever your alpha boy convinced you about and you shouldn't either. The Avatar is a Fire Nation enemy! Just by omitting information about him I..."

"He is twelve." Zuko scoffed. Why did he have to be so petulant?

"It doesn't change a thing! He is still our enemy!"

"He literally is not. The avatar is neutral. He doesn't take any nation's side. He just wants to reestablish the balance. He has a duty to the world!"

"And we have a duty to the Fire Nation. Don't put an Uncle Iroh wisdom blabbering with me!"

Zuko sighed. "Lala, he just wants the war to stop, so..."

"A war we are winning!" Azula interrupted him. "The Avatar will just spoil our victory!"

" ... So people won't get hurt anymore. By us. " He continued anyway, ignoring his sister's protests. "That's what I want too. And it's not possible that, deep down, don't think the same. You are not like father, Azula. I know that. If mother was here, I'm sure she..."

"Don't talk about her." She said in a low voice, so cold in comparison to the fire of her yelling. She didn't look at him, eyes looking down to her lap where both of her hands played, clenched in fists.

"Fine." Zuko got up, knowing he had touched a sour subject and he wouldn't be getting much more from her but anger for now. "Even if you believed and supported all that bullshit, which I know it's not the case,but let's pretend... The Fire Nation is great. The Fire Nation is the best country, whatever. I understand. I love our people and I, too, think our greatness should be shared with the rest of the world. But no one out there will agree. Maybe a lot of people in our own colonies. Because the only thing we are sharing with the world is fear, and destruction, and death. How can anyone recognize how great the Fire Nation is if they are all burned to death? That's not the legacy I want."

...

The room went silent after the door slammed closed. 

After a short while, Zuko passed by him and followed his sister. He closed the door like a normal human being, but Sokka knew it had gotten onto him as well. His scent had a hostile note to it that made the alpha in him want to go after him and make it up, even if rationally he knew it wasn't for anything he had said or done.

"I...Hm... I am gonna take it back to the kitchens." Ty Lee slipped out of the bed, grabbing the almost empty fire flake's bowl. 

Mai didn't bother to come up with an excuse, only grabbed the bubbly omega girl by the arm and left. Momo made a sad objecting sound watching them go. He resigned himself to play with one of Mai's knives in her absence. Someone probably needed to worry about that.

When the door closed behind them again, Sokka growled loudly.

"Thanks, Katara. You just offended half of the room. And the literally only people in the whole ass country who wanted to help us."

"It's not like that. They are exaggerating. I just..."

Sokka interrupted her. "Zuko got upset. He will think you don't trust him!" 

"Of course I trust him! Zuko is...different." She crossed her arms stubbornly and looked away. "I was not talking about him."

"Zuko is not different! He is still Fire Nation, doesn't matter how long he spends with us or learns our customs! It's his people you are talking about, and he cares a lot, as he should!"

"I never said he shouldn't!"

"Katara, I am with Sokka in this one." Aang stepped in. "Like, Zuko values your approval a lot. I think even more than Sokka's, really. He understands, or tries to, anyway, what you feel about the Fire Nation considering everything and really tries to overcompensate it to avoid upsetting you. But his family doesn't know about any of those things, and, well, it's his family."

"Yeah. And Azula is also trying to help. On her on way. I think. You should apologize."

Katara huffed and was about to say something, but there was a knock on the door. 

The three of them (Momo wasn't worried about it, he was armed) exchanged a look. The only one in their Fire Nation (hopefully still) friends considered enough to knock on a door was Zuko. Or Iroh, but he wasn't in the palace today as far as Sokka knew. And it was most likely for his mate to go back to his own room instead of coming back and it would be too soon for it anyway.

"Huh... Come in?" Aang was the one to break the silence.

The door was pushed open and one of the guards stepped in. He was not wearing a helmet and had an impressive mustache, if a mustache is something one finds impressive. For a panicked second, Sokka remembered Aang wasn't wearing his weird-looking hat. Luckily for them, Momo had decided that that was the best moment to climb his head and take a nap there. 

The man's eyes analyzed the room and stopped on Sokka. He seemed to stutter for a second, probably not used to talk to Water Trieb guests and considering what would be the appropriate manner to address them.

"The Firelord wishes to see you." He said, simply.

"Again?" Sokka couldn't help but say. It was probably the wrong thing to say since the man raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Yes." He confirmed. "Now."

And immediately turned around and started walking away. They had no other option but to go after him. But just a couple of seconds later, the guard looked over his shoulder upon hearing the extra step sounds and stoped. He ignored Aang completely, taking a look at Katara, before turning to the alpha again.

"The omega. She is coming?" He frowned.

"Yes. She is. Any problem?" Katara answered for herself, raising her chin in challenge.

The man's eyes widened confusedly and he unconsciously took a step away. As none of the boys said anything, he seemed to accept the response and resumed his marching.

Sokka worried that having displeased Zuko's friends may have been a bigger issue them he has tough at first. If Azula was here, she would certainly have a better idea of what was going on and discretely warn them, if she hasn't she would question the man on the spot. But now, they have to face it silently and unknown. Maybe Azula herself had told the Firelord something she shouldn't? Spirits. He is not going for it in the dark.

"Uh... Excuse me? Do you know the reason the Firelord is summoning me? I thought the pre-arrangements alone would take a couple of days?"

The guard measured him up and down, maybe considering if he was worth an answer, or if it would bring him problems to reveal any information.

"The Firelord doesn't need his orders to be explained, just followed." He said, not bothering to reduce his pace. His eyes straight forward. "But I heard... A Water Tribe fleet has been captured next to the Crescent Island, so..." His eyes went back to them, be it as in telling a secret in hope to help or in suspicion, desiring to know what their reaction would be. "It's probably about that."

"Dad..." He heard Katara whisper somewhere beside him. When the guard's eyes moved to stare to the way again, the Water Trieb siblings exchanged a worried glance. 

...

It was starting to get annoying.

Doesn't this man have anything better to do? Doesn't he have an office? A war room? Does he really sit ominously in the dark (could someone just, like, open a window?), surrounded by fire, all day long, waiting for someone he can intimidate?

Anyway, they don't have the time to think about it right now. Aang, Sokka, and Katara are back to the spooky throne room and its suffocating smoke and a day that already started badly was about to get much, much worse.

Sokka did his bad to appear smooth tough and when the Firelord inquired them about what they already knew, he tried to look surprised, but not in a distressed way. And when he told the older alpha there was no need to worry, it was just a lack of communication issue, maybe, just maybe, he believed in him. 

"The Water Tribe fleet is meant to be hard to track, sir. I haven't had the opportunity to inform the Chief about the conclusion of our deal." He forced a non-threatening smile. "They will surrender without further problems. I just need to meet them to prove it's not a trap."

He didn't repeat "It's a war, after all, sir", this time, but the Firelord seemed to knew it was implied and nodded. The rest was kind of a blur of senseless words and later he roaming across the hallways trying to remember the way back to Zuko's room because he desperately needed to see him, Aang and Katara in his footsteps.

"Ah, that's good then, if you say they will surrender if we go talk to them." Aang murmured, stopping Momo from slid down and fall from the top of his head. "At least you two can finally see your d..."

"What? They won't fucking surrender Aang! Are you stupid?!"

"Sokka!" Katara protested.

The alpha ignored his sister, focusing on the way in front of him. He needed to think of a plan. He needed to focus. He needed to stick his face in his mate's lap and stay there. Forever. 

"We have to go there before they get themselves killed. Or us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like writing, so, faster uptade? Yeah!  
> I'm not sure what to do next yet. I perceive Hakoda as a serious but comprehensive man. I don't think he would get mad/disappointed with Sokka for mating Zuko alone (and he'd be expecting that, since Bato knows), but I don't know how he would react to the rest? It's an unstable deal and the Firelord is an unstable man.I don't think he would have a lot of options on the matter but as a Chief, would he support it? What would the rest of the tribe think? It could very much endanger their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> This a test chapter I wrote to stop myself from forgetting the idea, I'm still thinking of how it's going to go, so, it's all a big blur, you can suggest ideas if you feel like it. The next will be a little longer.  
> For the next chapter, I want to start with Zhao hunting Zukko's ship to the South Pole (the Avatar hunt will be forgotten on this fic, but I think he will just show up at some point and Ozai will ignore him, too occupied on being pissed with Zuko and keeping his family line) and all the tribe will be like "Ah, yes. Baby" and just adopt him and move on from there.


End file.
